La Bataille pour Euphor
by Vautour2B
Summary: Une version modifiée du crossover Goldorak/Albator "le Prince et le Pirate1" - Sur Euphor, quatre ans après la victoire contre Véga, Actarus et Phénicia reçoivent une aide inattendue pour la reconstruction de leur planète. - Une fic écrite avec iloveharlock.- Edit : quelque changements au niveau des personnages.
1. BE Chapter 1

Cette FanFiction, est une version légèrement remanier du crossover: "Le Prince et le Pirate 1 : La Sorcière Rouge" (voir la section Crossover : Captain Harlock & UFO Robo Grendizer) dont les chapitres : 8, 9, 10, 11 & 12, ont été modifier pour rééquilibrer le point de vue de l'histoire, au profit des personnages rattaché au monde de Goldorak.

.

.

**La Bataille pour Euphor 1.**

.

.

CHAPITRE I

.

1.

.

Actarus et Phénicia, qui avaient regagné la planète Euphor, peu après la victoire sur Véga avaient réussi à faire renaître l'ancien royaume de leurs parents avec l'aide de certains des survivants de leur peuple, qui avaient accepté de revenir sur leur planète natale.

Au début ces derniers avaient été réticents à y retourner, et cela pour plusieurs raisons: la peur des radiations, celle d'une nouvelle attaque des forces de Véga et aussi un certain scepticisme envers ces deux jeunes prince & princesse, qui leur affirmaient avec aplomb, que l'invincible machine de guerre de Véga avait été vaincue lors de leurs tentatives de conquête d'une planète nommée "Terre" (située dans un lointain système solaire), que le Grand Stratéguerre y avait lui-même laissé sa peau, et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes contribué à cette victoire. Mais toutes ces méfiances s'estompèrent assez rapidement quand les premières rumeurs sur la fin de Véga arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.  
>Rumeurs qui furent elles-mêmes confirmées par les récits des soldats Végiens déserteurs, qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit de fuir à temps une bataille finale qu'ils savaient perdue d'avance.<br>Très rapidement Actarus et Phénicia, acquirent un prestige énorme, qui leur facilita la tâche pour attirer un maximum de monde sur leur planète renaissante, et dans cette entreprise ils pouvaient aussi compter sur le formidable outil de propagande qu'était devenu _Goldorak_.

.

Régulièrement, durant leur première année de présence sur Euphor, Actarus allait régulièrement visiter des planètes de systèmes solaires voisins, avec ce fleuron victorieux de la technologie Euphorienne qu'était le grand robot, dans le but, tout à la fois, de recréer des liens avec des peuples voisins et d'inciter d'autres survivants de son peuple à revenir dans leur mère patrie!  
>Dans ce type de mission, le prestige de <em>Goldorak<em> combiné à sa dimension métaphysique - le robot avait été construit à l'effigie de Ragga, le dieu protecteur d'Euphor(1) - firent merveille et même plus, puisque le robot contribua également à attirer des ressortissant d'autres planètes, qui vinrent s'installer sur Euphor pour y refaire leur vie.  
>Toutefois le prince accaparé par la gestion de la reconstruction du royaume, les délégua de plus en plus à sa sœur, au cours des deux années qui suivirent.<p>

La jeune princesse s'adapta au maniement de _Goldorak_, sans aucun problème et assura les tournées, en alternance avec son frère dans un premier temps, puis en totalité au bout de quelque mois, tout en continuant à l'aider à la reconstruction.  
>Cette double tâche qu'elle s'imposait ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre, mais cela convenait à Phénicia, car cette intense activité lui permettait d'éviter de broyer du noir en pensant à Alcor, son ancien coéquipier de la patrouille des Aigles, qui était plus qu'un camarade de combat pour elle et dont l'absence lui pesait de plus en plus, à mesure que le temps passait.<br>Parmi les tâches auxquelles la jeune fille assistait son frère, il y avait depuis peu, le développement d'un commerce avec les planètes des systèmes solaires voisins!  
>Du fait d'un nombre insuffisant de vaisseaux de transport Euphoriens disponibles, Actarus avait dû se résoudre à affréter des vaisseaux provenant d'autres planètes.<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) Contrairement à ce qui est expliqué dans l'épisode n°2, de la version française de la série tv, le robot d'Actarus n'est pas d'origine Végienne : <em>Goldorak<em> est de conception et de construction 100% Euphorienne... Actarus n'avait fait que le leur reprendre.


	2. BE Chapter 2

.

CHAPITRE II

.

2.

.

C'est à ce moment de l'histoire, qu'une mystérieuse capitaine, titulaire d'une licence commerciale d'une origine complètement inconnue, vint proposer ses services.  
>Au début, le prince d'Euphor fut un peu hésitant à accepter cette proposition devant l'étrange aspect du vaisseau et de son capitaine (qui en était également l'unique membre d'équipage). Le "Jolly Roger" sur fond rouge sang arboré par cette jeune capitaine à la longue chevelure flamboyante et son énorme vaisseau à l'aspect antédiluvien (avec son allure de dirigeable et sa nacelle en forme de "galion") avaient quelque chose de franchement inhabituel voir inquiétant, pour quelqu'un qui postule pour du transport de marchandises.<p>

Mais très vite, grâce à sa grande expérience des êtres humains acquise après des épreuves très douloureuses, Actarus eut l'intuition que cette ravissante balafrée, était une personne honnête et loyale qui en dépit des apparences, n'avait rien d'une criminelle!  
>Il accepta donc ses propositions de service et lui offrit un contratde transporteur sous-traitant, dans la flotte marchande du royaume d'Euphor.<p>

.

Et c'est ainsi que Emeraldas réussit à remplir la deuxième étape de son plan (la première ayant été son voyage temporel, du XXXIème jusqu'au XXèmes siècle) d'une quête qui devrait, si tout se passait bien, lui permettre d'honorer un serment qu'elle avait fait plusieurs années auparavant, bien avant la guerre contre les Sylvidres, à une époque ou elle affrontait les Illumidas (1) aux cotés d'Albator, son vieux camarade de combat et de Tochirô, son amant de cœur.  
>A présent qu'elle avait acquis un statut officiel dans le royaume d'Euphor du XXème siècle, ainsi que la garantie de pouvoir y faire entretenir le Queen Emeraldas, elle pouvait reprendre sa traque!<p>

Celle d'un homme à qui elle avait promis un juste châtiment et qui lui échappait depuis des années, et pour cause, puisque ce fourbe avait très habilement changé d'époque en embarquant à bord du _Galaxy Express 999,_ sous une fausse identité et en le détournant, à l'intérieur d'un "nœud temporel", situé dans le système solaire Euphorien  
>Mais manque de chance pour lui, sa fuite spatio-temporelle avait eu pour témoin une vieille habituée du "999": Maetel, qui l'avait reconnu malgré son déguisement et qui s'était empressée de prévenir sa sœur. Autre manque chance pour le fuyard, ce "nœud temporel" était "invariable"! Tous ceux qui l'empruntaient se retrouvaient à la même époque et au même lieu!<br>De ce fait, Emeraldas n'avait que quelques semaines de retard sur sa "proie".

.

3.

.

Pour l'heure notre amie décida de visiter de fond en comble l'astroport qui allait être, très probablement pour un bon moment, sa base d'opération principale!  
>Ce dernier se composait d'une piste circulaire de deux kilomètres de diamètre, autour duquel était réparti l'ensemble des hangars et bâtiments.<br>Elle commença par les grands hangars à la toiture arrondie, des installations techniques, dont seulement une partie avait été pour le moment reconstruite. La visite de notre jolie rousse n'y passa pas inaperçu, elle y fut saluée par véritable concert de sifflements de la part de mécanos complètement sous le charme.

.

Poursuivant sa visite autour de la piste, notre amie tomba sur un grand complexe militaire construit dans le style architectural si délicieusement kitsch des Euphoriens, avec ses imposantes tours dont la forme n'était pas sans rappeler celle des girolles (2) à l'exemple de la plupart des bâtiments de la capitale.  
>Ces tours étaient hautes d'une vingtaine et d'une quarantaine d'étages, presque accolées les unes aux autres, reliées entre elles par des petits bâtiments de trois étages et des passerelles couvertes tous les dix étages.<p>

L'ensemble de cette base était entouré par un grand mur d'enceinte, qui était lui même cerné par plusieurs rangées d'arbres, plantés de façon très régulière, ce qui achevait de donner beaucoup de charme à l'ensemble.  
>L'astrogare, vers lequel notre amie se dirigea ensuite, et qui se trouvait complètement à l'opposé, était une bâtisse d'un style encore plus farfelu, une invraisemblable pâtisserie, composée d'un empilement de bâtiments en forme de soucoupe volante et de dômes, sur des soubassement de formes cylindrique ou ovale, surmontés de passerelles et...de jardins suspendus.<br>Elle y entra, mais juste le temps d'une visite éclair du hall principal, puis ressortit du côté ville.

.

.

En face, se dressait un mémorial dédié aux victimes Euphoriennes du conflit, ainsi qu'un musée, que Emeraldas décida d'aller également visiter!  
>A l'intérieur, outre des fresques, des tableaux sur le royaume d'"avant" et des vitrines chargées de souvenirs, il y avait de nombreuses statues en cire perpétuant le souvenir, des Euphoriens disparus au cours l'invasion: le Roi et la Reine et les membres de la famille royale de cette époque (dont celles d'un Actarus à peine sorti de l'adolescence et d'une Phénicia encore petite fille) et divers autres personnages, parmi lesquels il y avaient aussi bien des nobles, des militaires ou des roturiers, dont la quasi totalité avaient péri sous les lasers de Véga.<p>

Un autre partie de la salle était consacrée à l'évocation de la guerre elle-même, et était décorée de fresques très contrastées, où les plus terribles épisodes de l'invasion d'Euphor y était illustrés, avec des scènes d'explosions nucléaires, de destructions de bâtiments par un golgoth en forme de tortue, de massacres de civils par des navettes ou des soldats de Véga.  
>Tout ceci ne laissait pas de marbre Emeraldas qui se disait que la réputation de ce fameux "Grand Stratéguerre" n'était vraiment pas usurpée, et qu'il avait été bien aussi habile pour la "camarde" que Sylvidra, les chefs Illumidas ou même sa propre famille.<p>

.

Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua une salle dédiée à l'épisode terrien de la guerre contre Véga!  
>A l'intérieur, les maquettes d'un grand robot cornu, avec et sans sa soucoupe porteuse et de six autres engins de combat (une jolie petite soucoupe jaune, une sorte de Spacewolf au long bec avec une allure d'oiseau mécanique, une espèce de Cosmowing pourvu de flotteurs, suivi d'un autre encore plus mastoc équipéde grosses tarières, un engin composite et pour finir, un étrange sous-marin).<p>

Comme dans la précédent salle, il y avait des fresques murales représentant des scènes de destruction, mais la majorité d'entre elles, étaient plutôt consacrées aux combats victorieux de La _Patrouille des Aigles_, un escadron guerrier Terro/Euphorien, vainqueur de Véga . Mieux encore chacun des engins qui la composait, était mis tour à tour en vedette, à travers la représentation d'un combat, où il avait joué un rôle décisif.  
>Ces peintures étaient complétées par des vidéos d'affrontements, qui firent découvrir à notre <em>SSX<em>, les jumelages de _Goldorak_ avec les _Alcorak_, _Vénusiak_, _Fossoirak_ et autre _Aquarak_.

.

Les statues de cire y étaient également présentes en nombre, à la différence que les personnages modélisés étaient en majorité des terriens et terriennes.

C'est pourtant celle d'une Euphorienne d'une grande beauté aux cheveux verts, qui attira en premier le regard d'Eméraldas . Cette jeune femme, prénommée Aphélie (3), dégageait une mélancolie qui n'était pas sans rappeler à la Râmetalienne celle de Maetel.  
>Ce fut ensuite celle d'une jeune Concordienne au yeux très sombres (4) - dont la chevelure partait en minces mèches, auréolant sa tête un peu à la façon des serpents qui couvraient celle d'une créature mythique de cette même Terre.<br>Parmi les autres statues il y avait celle d'un jeune Euphorien aux cheveux longs (5), d'un barbu à l'allure simiesque (6), de quatre hommes habillés en techniciens et en scientifiques, d'un petit bonhomme avec un grand chapeau (qui lui rappela un peu son cher Tochirô), d'un petit garçon vêtu en cowboy et enfin de deux hommes et deux femmes, en combinaison de pilote.

Un écriteau holographique les présentait comme étant membres de La _Patrouille des Aigles_.  
>Parmi ces quatre derniers, Emeraldas reconnut le prince et sa soeur . Pour deux autres pilotes, elle lut qu'il s'agissait des terriens, Vénusia et Alcor.<p>

Eméraldas ne pouvait détacher son regard du pilote terrien masculin de la _Patrouille des Aigles_. Le réalisme était saisissant et il n'aurait pas fallu la pousser beaucoup pour qu'elle croie le voir lui faire un clin d'oeil et ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter avec un brin d'ironie.  
>Mais là, il était plutôt en position de pilotage, les mains sur les poignées de son <em>Alcorak<em>, le regard sérieux, attentif aux indications sur ses écrans de contrôle afin de larguer le satellite qu'il portait sous son ventre à l'endroit exact prévu par ceux du Centre.

.

.

.

Les mains sur les poignées de son _Alcorak_, le regard sérieux, attentif aux indications sur ses écrans de contrôle afin de larguer le satellite qu'il portait sous son ventre à l'endroit exact prévu par ceux du Centre, Alcor terminait le décompte dans sa tête.

- 3... 2... 1... Mise à feu ! lança le jeune homme dans la radio de son casque, tout en pressant la commande de largage.

Le satellite encore encapsulé dans son carénage aérodynamique, se sépara du ventre de l'astronef et tomba de quelques mètres, avant que son moteur fusée ne s'allume pour prendre le relais et ainsi achever de le propulser en direction de l'espace, jusqu'à l'altitude adéquate pour sa mise en orbite.

- Largage réussi ! confirma le pilote. j'opère ma descente et je vais me poser à la base.

.

Quatre ans plus tôt, dans les mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, les différentes agences spatiales japonaises (l'ISAS, la NAL et la NASDA ) avaient commencé à s'intéresser très sérieusement aux potentialités offertes par la technologie Euphorienne, dont le centre spatial du Professeur Procyon avait hérité par l'intermédiaire de _Goldorak_.

Alléchés par la perspective de voir le Japon devenir le leader mondial dans le domaine de la conquête spatiale, les responsables de l'astronautique, avec le soutien de leur gouvernement et des grands barons de l'industrie, avaient démarché le professeur Procyon pour le convaincre de faire participer son centre à l'aventure spatiale Nippone, avec les engins hérités de la _Patrouille des Aigles_, et plus particulièrement le _Cosmorak_(dans un premier temps), tout en développant un lanceur de satellites et d'engins habités à partir de ce dernier.

Comme ces propositions étaient tout à fait conciliables avec ses propres projets scientifiques, tout en offrant d'appréciables dotations budgétaires sur le long terme, le père adoptif d'Actarus y avait donné une réponse favorable.  
>Et c'est ainsi que Alcor et Vénusia devinrent des astronautes.<p>

.

Leur principale activité étant devenue la mise sur orbite de satellites à l'aide de l'_Alcorak_ (pour les orbites basses) et du Cosmorak (pour les orbites hautes et les vols spatiaux).  
>Pour les lancements en orbites basses (200 à 1000 km d'altitude) l'<em>Alcorak<em> fut préféré aux autres aéronefs de la patrouille pour la raison qu'il était le plus léger et celui qui grimpait le plus haut (+60 000 m) le _Vénusiak_ et le _Fossoirak _étant handicapé en utilisation purement aérienne, par leur masse bien supérieure, rançon leur polyvalence.

Quant au _Cosmorak_ sa sélection pour les lancements en orbites moyenne et haute (de 10 000 à 36 000 km) ainsi que pour l'envoi de sondes spatiales, allait de soi vu qu'il était le seul astronef du centre depuis le départ de _Goldorak_.  
>Pour les adapter à cette nouvelle mission, les deux engins retournèrent dans les ateliers souterrains du centre pour y subir un chantier de modifications, sous la supervision de Vénusia et d'Alcor.<p>

.

Pour l'_Alcorak_ cela consista tout d'abord en la dépose de la totalité de l'armement, ainsi que de celle du "corset" de jumelage avec _Goldorak . _(sous l'insistance d'Alcor, les pattes de fixations et les câblages, furent néanmoins laissés en place).  
>Dans le logement devenu vacant de ce dernier, une sorte de plancher convexe épousant la forme du fuselage et doté de points d'accrochages pour des charge externes, y fut solidement boulonné . L'avionique subit également quelques adaptations avec l'installation de quelques boîtiers électronique supplémentaires et une modernisation de l'instrumentation.<p>

Les transformations sur les trois astronefs composant le _Cosmorak_ furent du même ordre, à la différence que la charge utile était encapsulée sur le sommet d'une structure conique, fixée sur le nez du troisième vaisseau (celui d'Alcor) et qui allait être elle-même éjectée avant toute rentrée dans l'atmosphère . Et pour la touche finale, le logo de la NASDA, fut peint sur les dérives et les empennages.

.

.

Tous ces travaux furent menés par les techniciens du Centre, avec l'assistance technique et logistique de _Oyama Aerospace_, une entreprise aéronautique fondée par un ancien mécanicien de l'aéronaval japonaise.  
>La collaboration avec les employés de cette dernière fut harmonieuse et très fructueuse, même si s'était bien la première fois que des techniciens externes au Centre y intervenaient aussi directement, mais les gens de <em>Oyama Aerospace <em>étaient loin d'être des inconnus . Les relations entre le centre de recherche et cette entreprise remontaient à plus d'une quinzaine d'années, à l'époque où cette dernière n'était encore qu'une petite entité qui concevait et fabriquait des collimateurs pour les avions de combat de la JASDF (l'armée de l'air Japonaise) et de l'avionique civil et militaire.

Au début cela avait commencé modestement, par des fabrications de gyroscopes, de centrales inertielles et de calculateurs, pour les fusées sondes du Centre, mais très vite le professeur en avait fait l'un de ses principaux fournisseur sur la plupart de leurs programmes scientifiques, et la guerre contre véga, renforça encore la position d'_Oyama Aerospace _puisque ce fut elle qui conçu et fabriqua les viseurs et les calculateurs de tir des engins de la _Patrouille des Aigles_.  
>Il y eu aussi le <em>Lynx de l'espace<em>, dont elle avait fourni la plus grande partie des composant électroniques, et enfin le Cérébraux-ordinateur qui fut conçu par Mr Tochiro Oyama lui-même, en fonction des desiderata du professeur Procyon.

Au fils des années une sincère amitié s'était même développée entre le directeur du Centre et le chef d'entreprise, et cela malgré leurs différences de caractère et de style. Le distingué scientifique, étant aussi élégant et flegmatique, que le petit vétéran était débraillé et exubérant.

.

.

Les essais en vol de l'_Alcorak_ avec ses nouveaux équipements furent rondement menés et moins d'un mois après sa sortie d'atelier, il entamait sa nouvelle carrière de lanceur de satellites avec Alcor et Vénusia, en alternance aux commandes.  
>Deux mois après l'aéronef, le <em>Cosmorak<em>sortait d'atelier à son tour.

Le début des essais en vol de ce dernier dû toutefois attendre la fin des travaux de construction du nouveau pas de tir, qui lui était tout spécialement destiné . Ce dernier fut construit au bord du lac, juste à côté de l'ancien pas de tir de la fusée _ZUV_ (7)  
>Pour compléter l'équipage de l'astronef c'est Argoli, du fait de sa courte mais réelle expérience d'astronaute vécue à bord de la <em>ZUV<em>, qui fut choisi pour remplacer Phénicia aux commandes du premier module du Cosmorak

Après quelques mois de formation et d'entraînement au pilotage, au côté d'Alcor sur le _Vénusiak_ puis le _Fossoirak_ (Vénusia assurant provisoirement seule, les lancements avec l'_Alcorak_) notre ami Algori fit son premier vol à bord du _Cosmorak_, en compagnie des deux Aigles.  
>Tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes et après plusieurs révolutions autour de la terre, les trois engins composant l'astronef se séparèrent, avant d'entamer leur rentrée dans l'atmosphère qui se déroula sans anicroche et se termina par l'atterrissage des trois modules, sur un petit aérodrome bien connu de nos amis et surtout d'Alcor qui y avait jadis disputé un concours d'acrobaties aériennes qui s'était terminé de manière plutôt mouvementée (8)<p>

.

Sur le tarmac, Argoli y fut accueilli avec ferveur par sa tendre moitié, la jolie Capella, avant d'être porté en triomphe par ses camarades du centre, ce qui ne fut pas sans provoquer un petit pincement dans le coeur de Alcor et Vénusia. Ils étaient pourtant sincèrement heureux du bonheur du jeune couple, mais ces effusions leur avaient cruellement rappelé l'absence de leurs amis(e) et chéri(e) respectifs!

Aucun autre homme n'avait réussi à égaler dans le coeur de Vénusia, celui dont elle était tombé amoureuse à l'époque où elle ne croyait avoir à faire qu'à un simple palefrenier; tout comme Alcor qui n'avait pu oublier sa charmante petite peste à moto.

.

.

Si il en avait un qui n'avait guère le cafard, dans ce petit monde, c'est bien Rigel.  
>Faute de vilains golgoths, le "président" auto-proclamé du "comité anti-extraterrestres" se délectait du spectacle des multiples décollages des engins de l'ancienne <em>Patrouille des Aigle<em>, qui se succédaient à une cadence soutenue à partir du Centre (ainsi que du nouveau pas de tir dédié spécifiquement au _Cosmorak_).

Son enthousiasme volcanique le poussa même à en faire une sorte d'activité touristique.  
>Il racheta dans un parc d'attraction une vieille réplique de diligence, recruta Banta en guise de cocher et à la « va comme je te pousse » il organisa des excursions touristiques autour du Centre, qui avaient le don d'embarrasser terriblement cette pauvre Vénusia, surtout quand son père juché sur le toit de la diligence au moment des décollages, vantait dans un haut-parleur les mérites de son "intrépide cosmonaute de fille".<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) Appeler "Humanoïdes", dans la vf d'Albator 84.<br>(2)un champignon à chapeau convexe  
>(3) Goldorak ep.25.<br>(4) Euridie, Goldorak ep.9.  
>(5) Cyrus, Goldorak ep.68.<br>(6) Ergastule, Goldorak ep.34.  
>(7) Goldorak ep.26.<br>(8) Goldorak ep.5


	3. BE Chapter 3

.

CHAPITRE III

.

4.

.

Sur Euphor, le _Queen Eméraldas _avait commencé ses rotations avec les planètes des systèmes solaires voisins.  
>Sa cargaison se composait essentiellement de fret, mais son capitaine y acceptait également des passagers, ce qui était assez inattendu vu son tempérament plutôt solitaire.<p>

Eméraldas se laissait sciemment convaincre, car elle espérait bien glaner des informations précieuses sur sa "proie" dans les conversations que ses voyageurs échangeaient durant leur voyage à son bord. Conversations dont l'ordinateur du vaisseau ne perdait pas une miette, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, puisqu'il surveillait également les communications téléphoniques passées à partir des cabines publiques installées dans les coursives des compartiments passagers.  
>Le cerveau du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>espionnait aussi les communications des astroports sur lesquels il faisait escale, tout comme celles des réseaux téléphoniques et informatiques des villes attenantes.

Ces procédés, qu'elle se forçait à employer, déplaisaient profondément à notre femme capitaine, mais elle était bien résolue cette fois, à ne laisser aucune chance de s'échapper, à l'ignoble lâche quelle traquait depuis si longtemps.  
>C'est pour cela qu'il lui fallait trouver une piste le plus rapidement possible, car le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> ne passait, malheureusement pas inaperçu, ne serait-ce que par sa taille imposante, qui faisait de lui, le plus gros des vaisseaux spatiaux de ce siècle, et le fleuron de la flotte marchande Euphorienne! (même l'énorme vaisseau amiral du Grand Stratéguerre, n'aurait pu soutenir la comparaison).

Eméraldas n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter du manque de discrétion de son navire, car il attirait effectivement l'attention de l'ennemi, mais pas du tout, celui auquel elle s'attendait.

.

.

Un beau jour, les habitués l'astroport de la capitale d'Euphor, remarquèrent une femme, qui elle non plus ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue, malgré une attitude très discrète et des vêtements des plus banals. Et pour cause! Cette voyageuse était d'une telle beauté, que la plupart des hommes se retournaient sur son passage.  
>Tout comme Eméraldas, elle fascinait les mâles par sa seule présence.<br>Au même moment le _Queen Eméraldas _était justement à l'approche, juste derrière _Goldorak_, dont la pilote avait obtenu la priorité à l'atterrissage, en jouant de sa prérogative princière aux dépends du vaisseau d'Eméraldas, qui était pourtant entré dans le circuit d'approche bien avant le robot de la soeur d'Actarus.  
>C'est au moment où elle sortait de l'astrogare, que la voyageuse aperçut les deux astronefs sur le point d'atterrir.<br>Si le grand robot piloté par Phénicia, la laissa de glace, il n'en fut pas de même pour le _Queen Eméraldas_!

Le regard noir de la sylvidre, se mit à briller de fureur!

.

.

Phénicia immobilisa _Goldorak_ au dessus de sa place réservée sur le tarmac, puis d'une manoeuvre bien rodée par la routine, elle le posa avec une grande précision sur son chariot de transport, sous les yeux d'Actarus, qui était justement en visite à l'astroport.  
><strong><br>-**Et en voila une autre d'expédiée ! se dit la jeune princesse, pendant que le chariot du robot, avançait lentement sur ses rails en direction de l'entrée d'un gigantesque hangar circulaire, attenant à la base militaire.

Une fois le chariot immobilisé à l'intérieur, sur un grand rectangle délimité par des marquages rouge et blanc, une passerelle télescopique se déploya en direction du poste de pilotage de la soucoupe porteuse du grand robot. Ce qui permit à Phénicia de rejoindre son vestiaire, via la salle de repos et de briefing, pendant que le grand rectangle, qui était en réalité le toit d'un ascenseur, emportait Goldorak dans les sous-sols.

.

En chemin elle croisa un petit comité d'accueil, composé de son ordonnance (un officier subalterne, attaché à son service), de deux soldats, ainsi que de sa dame de compagnie, qui était elle même accompagnée de deux servantes et d'un jeune page. Tous la saluèrent avec un grand respect, salut auquel la princesse se contenta de répondre d'une façon très mécanique.

Dans le vestiaire, elle y trouva Actarus qui l'attendait.

Phénicia n'en fut pas surprise, car grâce à ses dons, elle en avait eu l'intuition (comme tous les membres féminins de la famille royale d'Euphor, elle avait des dons de voyance, et de télépathie envers les personnes qu'elle aimait). Toutefois c'était complètement inhabituel de la part de son frère qui, jusqu'à présent, lui avait toujours laissé le temps de souffler un peu, au retour d'une mission.

- Bonjour Phénicia!.. ton voyage sur Rubis c'est bien passé?

- Oui!.. la routine... la simple routine! répondit-elle sur un ton las..

- Rien de particulier?...pas de message urgent à me transmettre?.. insista t'il.

La Princesse fit non de la tête.

- Dans ce cas.. Pourquoi as tu sauté le tour du vaisseau qui te précédait?... un problème mécanique?

La jeune femme pâlit:

"Non!.. il ne va tout de même pas me le reprocher?

Le visage d'Actarus se durcit:

- Phénicia!.. le fait d'être princesse ne te donne pas le droit d'être impolie!... s'il n'y avait pas urgence, tu te devais de laisser le _Queen Eméraldas_ finir son approche

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence un peu gênant, Phénicia ouvrit enfin la bouche, et présenta ses excuses d'une voix étouffée et monocorde, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Actarus, qui n'était pas habitué à une attitude aussi soumise de la part de sa soeur. Cependant, il se garda bien de le lui montrer.

L'incident étant clos, le Prince annonça à sa soeur qu'il avait l'intention, pour rattraper l'impair, d'inviter la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_ dans la tribune royale, à la cérémonie du lendemain. On allait en effet célébrer le baptême du premier vaisseau de transport à avoir été construit sur Euphor, depuis le retour de ses habitants.  
>Phénicia acquiesça, et ils regagnèrent ensemble le palais royal, après que la jeune femme eu revêtu ses habits de cour, et qu'ils eurent chacun, récupéré leur escortes respectives.<p>

.

.

Emeraldas, qui ne s'était pas formalisée outre mesure de l'incident, était encore occupée à remplir les formulaires d'arrivée au comptoir de l'un des bureaux de l'astroport, quand un soldat vint lui remettre l'invitation d'Actarus, puis la salua avec beaucoup de déférence à la stupéfaction de toutes les personnes présentes, avant prendre congé et de quitter la pièce.

Bien quelle n'en laissait guère paraître, notre amie était toute aussi surprise, et elle le fut encore plus, quand elle prit connaissance du contenu de la missive : Une invitation à une cérémonie officielle, avec une place réservée au milieu des invités d'une tribune royale !

Voila bien un honneur qui n'avait plus été accordé à notre princesse pirate, depuis un certain nombre d'années.  
>Certes, lors de son arrivée, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, le prince d'Euphor l'avait reçue en personne, quand elle avait proposé ses services en temps que simple capitaine de vaisseau cargo. Mais il en avait fait de même avec les autres capitaines présents ce jour là, et les négociations s'étaient déroulées dans un modeste bureau de la direction de l'astroport.<br>Les Euphoriens auraient-ils découvert sa condition princière, et peut-être même, sa véritable identité !  
>A savoir qu'elle était l'une des filles, encore à naître, de la "Sennen Joô" Râ Andromeda Promethium, la future Reine de Râmetal!<br>Eméraldas se dit toutefois qu'il était préférable d'attendre d'avoir regagné son vaisseau, pour pousser plus loin la réflexion, plutôt que de s'attarder là.

Elle expédia les dernières formalités et sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'un des bars de l'astrogare, qui n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était un petit vin rouge qui, sans valoir les grand crus terriens, était "droit de goût".

.

Return to Top


	4. BE Chapter 4

.

CHAPITRE IV

.

5.

.

Pendant qu'Eméraldas se changeait les idées avec un petit verre de rouge, la Sylvidre de l'astroport, qui avait entre-temps gagné les faubourgs de la capitale, marchait sur une petite route de terre battue perdue dans l'immensité d'une pépiniéraie. Devant l'imposant spectacle sylvestre, Midori (1), qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son arrivée sur Euphor, se mit à sourire, et ce fut de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle pénétra, quelques minutes plus tard, dans les locaux administratifs de la pépinière.

.

**Peu après nous la retrouvons dans le luxueux bureau du directeur**.

Celui-ci - un homme au visage anguleux, aux sourcils brousailleux et doté d'une machoire carée - ne daigna même pas murmurer un vague mot de bienvenue à la sylvidre, qui resta de marbre devant la froideur de cet accueil.  
>Midori ayant retiré son manteau de voyage avant de s'asseoir, l'attitude du directeur devint encore plus déplaisante quand celui-ci aperçut le petit grelot qui pendait à son cou; de méprisante, l'expression de son visage se fit condescendante.<p>

La sylvidre commença par sourire, puis passa à l'attaque :

- Vous devriez mieux soigner votre maquillage, lieutenant Kolos... Utilisez donc un miroir! Les Euphoriens pourraient sinon découvrir que le plouc qui dirige cette pépinière n'est en réalité qu'un troufion de Véga mal fardé...

Le végien eut un haut-le-coeur aussi violent que si on lui avait craché à la figure. Avec violence, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit un grand couteau étincelant.  
>Presque instantanément, Midori, qui avait plus ou moins envisagé cette réaction, avait dégainé de son sac à main un petit pistolet laser dissimulé dans une brosse à cheveux, et l'avait braqué discrètement sous le bureau du "directeur".<br>Mais celui-ci (qui n'avait pas remarqué ce geste d'autodéfense) se contenta d'examiner son reflet sur la lame. Et dû reconnaître, en lui-même, que cette maudite végétale n'avait pas tort : Il y avait effectivement de petites zones de son visage où le bleu gris de sa peau transperçait sous le maquillage. (2)

Rageusement, Kolos jeta le couteau au fonds du tiroir, referma ce dernier d'un coup de poing, et, ignorant du regard sa visiteuse, s'obligea à retrouver un minimum de calme avant de répliquer (il n'avait pas encore pipé un mot depuis le début de l'entrevue).  
>Midori de son côté, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, rabattit le cran de sûreté de sa "brosse à cheveux", et la remit discrètement en place dans son sac.<p>

Après un long silence, le "pépiniériste", braquant à nouveau son regard sur son interlocutrice, grinça à son tour :

- Soit! Mais en attendant, les ploucs mal fardés, vous fûtes bien contentes de les trouver, lorsque vous et vos "plantes vertes" de copines avez débarqué dans le système d'Euphor, après avoir dû quitter le XXXIème siècle "le feuillage en berne et la tige entre les jambes"...

- Il me semble que ce sont plutôt les végiens qui ont été les premiers à demander l'aumône et à tendre la gamelle! répliqua Midori d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. Le borgne arrogant qui vous sert de général en chef avait même été jusqu'à ramper devant notre souveraine pour mendier une alliance!

(Midori songeait naturellement à cette piteuse rencontre au sommet avec la reine Sylvidra, laquelle entrevue avait fait dire à cette dernière qu'il ne suffisait pas de porter une cape et d'avoir perdu un oeil, à l'instar de cet autre guerrier qui l'avait jadis défiée et défaite, pour forcer un égal respect. La force brute du végien lui serait utile pour ses propres desseins, mais jamais ce primaire ne saurait montrer les qualités d'un vrai stratège)

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répliquer, elle enfonça le clou :

- Après votre défaite finale, et sans l'aide de nos techniciennes, de nos vaisseaux-ateliers et de notre base astéroïde (une prise de guerre du XXX-ème siècle), vos forces survivantes auraient été dans l'impossibilité de réparer et d'entretenir les quelques vaisseaux et engins de guerre qui vous restaient! Sans nous, les végiens seraient devenu des naufragés de l'espace, clochardisés à plus ou moins brève échéance ... Sans notre aide, vous en seriez aujourd'hui probablement réduits à retourner la terre dans un coin perdu, et à mâcher des racines!

Entendant cela, l'officier végien dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rage.  
>Mais pouvait-il, là encore, donner tort à cette "imitation de femme en chlorophylle"? Le successeur du défunt Grand Stratéguerre avait, pour assurer la survie de Véga, effectivement dû accepter une humiliante vassalité.<br>Kolos tenta de sauver la face, tout en faisant bonne contenance : c'était tout même grâce à l'action efficace et discrète des végiens de la pépinière que le royaume d'Euphor, tel un fruit mûr, allait pouvoir tomber en leurs mains. Midori acquiesça, mais, tout en laissant dériver son regard en direction de gros noyaux qui dépassaient d'un pot posé sur une étagère, elle rappela au lieutenant que, quand viendrait le moment d'agir, l'action des sylvidres serait déterminante.

Puis, le fusillant brusquement du regard, elle déclara que ce plan était malheureusement menacé par la venue d'un gros grain de sable, qui risquait de tout faire échouer :

- ... et cela à cause d'un officier de Véga trop routinier, qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'en avertir sa hiérarchie!

Voyant, à son regard surpris, que le végien n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait, Midori sortit de sa poche un petit écran numérique (une sorte de "iPhone" sylvidre) sur lequel s'afficha le _Queen Eméraldas_. A la vue de l'image, Kolos, d'une voix un peu hésitante, objecta qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un inoffensif vaisseau cargo, qui faisait des rotations régulières entre Euphor et les systèmes solaires voisins, et ce depuis près d'un mois.  
>Pour appuyer ses dires, le "pépiniériste" se leva tout en faisant signe à la sylvidre de le suivre dans la pièce voisine.<p>

.

C'était une simple pièce aux murs aveugles, meublée au centre d'une table et de quelques chaises; sur l'un des côtés se cotoyaient un distributeur de canettes et un autre de café; sur le mur opposé était accroché ce qui semblait être un banal téléviseur.  
>Kolos s'arrêta devant la machine à café, sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de maintenance; Midori eu la surprise de découvrir des tiroirs à l'interieur, tels ceux d'une armoire de bureau.<p>

Le végien en ouvrit un, et tout en passant en revue les dossiers qui y étaient suspendus, expliqua d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'il avait fait inspecter ce cargo (comme tous les autres cargos basés sur l'astroport), en achetant une place en soute pour une cargaison de sa pépinière, avec un "convoyeur"; et que ce dernier, choisi parmi ses hommes de confiance, y avait fait un aller-retour complet à son bord, sans remarquer quelque chose de suspect quant aux activités de ce vaisseau et de son capitaine.  
>Seule sa taille, sa forme et sa décoration distinguaient ce navire des autres vaisseaux cargos.<br>Ayant trouvé le rapport de son agent, Kolos le sortit de son classeur et le tendit à la sylvidre.  
>Après y avoir jeté un rapide regard, Midori se radoucit un peu, se disant que cet officier végien était finalement loin d'être aussi bête qu'elle l'avait supposé au premier abord (en tout cas, bien moins que certains de ses supérieurs).<br>Il me faudra toutefois, se dit-elle, lui faire comprendre l'étendue de sa boulette, et je n'y mettrais pas de gants.

.

Pendant que Kolos remettait tout en place, elle retourna au bureau et se saisit d'une télécommande, avec laquelle elle ferma les volets; ayant convié Kolos à regagner sa place, elle plongea la pièce dans le noir, ressortit son "syPhone", sélectionna un fichier, activa le projecteur holographique et posa l'appareil sur le bureau.

Une image en 3D d'Eméraldas apparut au milieu de la pièce, et se mit à tourner sur son axe, tandis qu'une voix monocorde débitait:

- ... Numéro de code: X 00001. Nom: Queen Eméraldas. Hors-la-loi. très dangereuse. Activement recherchée sur la Terre et ailleurs...

Suivit une interminable énumération des nombreuses "charges" retenues contre notre jolie rousse.  
>Puis Midori sélectionna un autre fichier, et l'image 3D d'Eméraldas fut remplacée par des images animées, projetées en relief.<p>

.

_Les toute premières montraient la pirate face à un peloton d'exécution, en compagnie d'une femme blonde en robe blanche, ainsi que leur délivrance, in extremis, par un commando de soldats et de civils en armés _(3).  
><em>Sur les suivantes, le <em>Queen Eméraldas_affrontait des croiseurs spatiaux, qu'une étiquette numérique présentait comme étant des forces Illumidas, dans une succession de batailles, dont certaines étaient très disputées._

En les voyant, l'officier comprit, tout à la fois, le pourquoi de la colère de la sylvidre et la raison pour laquelle son espion n'avait soupçonné, a fortiori localisé, l'armement de ce vaisseau, lors de son séjour à bord : Les canons du "Queen Eméraldas", étant dissimulés dans une nacelle à l'extérieur du corps principal, il était impossible, pour des passagers confinés dans les zones réservé au fret, de soupçonner leur présence . Dans certain des combats, le végien remarqua, au coté du

Queen Eméraldas_, la présence d'un cuirassé spatial, dont la taille et l'aspect impressionnants n'avaient d'égal que sa terrifiante puissance de feu et une robustesse à toute épreuve (y compris lors d'attaques par éperonnage, menées contre des vaisseaux plus gros que lui) . Une légende présentait ce monstre à la proue ornée d'une énorme tête de mort, comme étant l' _Arcadia_ du Capitaine Albator._

_Par un brusque changement de décor, aux scènes spatiales succédèrent des images provenant du système vidéo interne d'un croiseur.  
>Le décor y était banal, mais le combat qui s'y déroulait, impressionna tout autant le soldat de Véga. Car il y vit la femme Pirate, armée d'un cosmo-gun et d'un gravity-saber, exterminer à elle seule un équipage Illumidas au grand complet <em>(4).

_Lors de nouvelles scènes spatiales, les deux vaisseaux pirates y attaquèrent successivement, deux planètes fortifiées, nommées : "Maetel"_(5)_ et "Andromeda"_(6),_ et gouvernées par une certaine Promethium, reine du peuple Métadroïde._

_Sur la suivante, le _Queen Emeraldas_ y bombardait à longue distance un étrange astre, présentée comme étant "la _Planète du néant_", tout en subissant l'attaque d'un vaisseau isolé (à partir duquel était filmée la scène).  
>Cet unique assaillant reçut ensuite le renfort d'une dizaine de croiseurs et de destroyers spatiaux (que l'officier végien reconnut tout de suite, comme étant des vaisseaux sylvidres).<br>Le vaisseau pirate continua de tirer sur la "_planète du néant_" avec ses canons de tribord, tout essayant de repousser ces nouveaux assaillants avec ses seules pièces de bâbord._

Si Kolos était plutôt perplexe, devant l'attitude apparemment suicidaire d'Eméraldas dans ce combat, Midori, elle, savait de quoi il en retournait, et bouillait d'une fureur contenue.  
>La pirate s'employait à saturer d'énergie la "planète du néant", dans le but d'annuler sa force d'attraction, et ainsi de permettre à Albator d'arracher l'"<p>

Arcadia_" du piège dans lequel la reine Sylvidra était parvenue à l'immobiliser! _(7).  
><em><br>Au fil des minutes, la situation devenait critique pour le _Queen Emeraldas_, qui, bien qu'ayant oblitéré deux de ses assaillants, était toujours plus mis à mal par les feux sylvidres. Son écran de protection avait fini par lâcher; malgré cela Eméradas s'acharnait sur la maudite planète avec ce qu'il lui restait d'artillerie disponible.  
>Son obstination héroïque, finit par être récompensée. Alors que son vaisseau venait d'être privé de sa propulsion par un impact particulièrement violent, deux destroyers sylvidres se firent pulvériser par des tirs combinés de canons et de missiles : l'<em>Arcadia_ venait de s'extraire du piège et arrivait à la rescousse, renvoyant ainsi l'ascenseur à un _Queen Emeraldas_ bien mal en point.  
>Les navires ennemis restants subirent à leur tour un canardage en règle de la part du cuirassé pirate, tout en étant harcelés par des chasseurs et divers petits bombardiers (étiquetés: Spacewolf, Cosmowings &amp; Aviscoupes), envoyés par l' <em>Arcadia_ pour obliger les sylvidres à se détourner de leur proie.  
>Peu à peu, malgré une résistance acharnée, les destroyers et croiseurs sylvidres succombèrent les uns après les autres.<em>

_Changement de décor, avec une Eméraldas, les épaules recouvertes d'une mante noire, recueillie devant une tombe perdue au milieu des dunes.  
>En arrière plan, se détachait l'épave d'un gros vaisseau de guerre ("étiqueté" comme étant le <em>Death Shadow _- échoué sur la planète Heavy Melder).  
>Au moment ou la femme pirate s'agenouillait, pour déposer une rose au pied de la croix, une dizaine de sylvidres surgirent du sable et se saisirent d'elle, sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense.<br>Dans le plan suivant, une sylvidre au visage boutonneux toisait d'un air triomphant sa prisonnière menottée et solidement encadrée.  
>Suivait une scène dans un espace clos (un croiseur en vol, au dessus de la Planète des tempêtes), dans laquelle cette même sylvidre giflait à tour de bras une Eméraldas enchaînée, laquelle restait obstinément stoïque malgré les violentes "taloches" qui s'abattaient sur son visage <em>(8).

_Suivirent des scènes de combat contre les sylvidres, livrés par une Eméraldas à nouveau libre, tantôt seule, tantôt assistée par l' _Arcadia_.  
>Toutefois, lors de quelques joutes, le <em>Queen Eméraldas _avait pour compagnon d'arme un autre cuirassé qui différait quelque peu de l' _Arcadia_, notamment par une proue nettement moins massive, une absence de tourelle ventrale et une livrée de couleur bleue.  
>Ce nouveau venu, désigné comme étant l' <em>Atlantis _(avec aux commandes, le même capitaine que celui de l' _Arcadia_) n'apparaissait sur les vidéos, que de façon très anecdotique, et jamais en même temps que l'autre cuirassé pirate.  
>Dans la dernière scène de combat de la vidéo, (dans laquelle était impliqué le gigantesque vaisseau amiral de la Reine Sylvidra), le compagnon d'arme du <em>Queen Eméraldas_ était du reste l' _Arcadia_._

_._

Mais de cette confrontation finale, le végien n'en vit que le tout début. Midori, qui ne tenait nullement à lui montrer la suite, arrêta à ce stade la projection.  
>Pendant que la sylvidre rangeait son appareil, Kolos - qui venait de rallumer la lumière avec sa télécommande - se mit à se frotter le menton avec (ce faisant, il déposait une petite partie de son fond de teint sur le boîtier, mais il n'en avait cure) tout en regardant pensivement le mur qui lui, faisait face.<p>

.

Au bout d'un moment il sortit enfin de son silence:

- Vous avez raison, nous avons un problème!

Il se leva, et alla se chercher une bouteille d'alcool et un verre.  
>Une fois de retour à son bureau, il s'en versa une large rasade, qu'il avala cul-sec.<p>

... Un problème pour lequel je dois trouver une solution avant demain soir"! Je ne voudrais pas que cette charmante jeune femme ait l'occasion de nous distribuer des roses!

Il se tourna vers Midori et lui demanda si le commandant de ce fameux _Arcadia_, cet Albator, était fidèle en amitié et capable d'une aussi grande abnégation envers une amie ou une alliée, que le capitaine Eméraldas ?  
>La sylvidre se contenta de répondre que les deux pirates, étaient du même moule.<br>Le végien eut un petit grognement de contrariété , puis, après un petit temps de réflexion, lui demanda si un vaisseau construit au XXIème siècle avait la capacité technique de communiquer par radio avec son époque d'origine, par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ces fameux "noeud temporel".  
>La sylvidre lui répondit par l'affirmative, mais ajouta que pour y parvenir, les conditions étaient drastiques.<br>Elle expliqua, sans trop rentrer dans les détails techniques, qu'il fallait que l'émetteur et le récepteur soient, à-peu-près en alignement, de part et d'autre du passage temporel, car l'angle du cône de réception était très faible!  
>Le végien eut un petit sourire et dit à son interlocutrice, que dans ces conditions, il était donc fort peu probable, que d'éventuels signaux de la balise de détresse du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>, arrivent à être captés à des siècles futurs.

Midori lui demanda, avec une petite moue presque imperceptible, s'il avait l'intention de recommander, à leurs états majors respectifs, une attaque du _Queen Eméraldas_, par des golgoths ou des croiseurs.  
>Le végien fronça légèrement les sourcilles, tout en se demandant si la sylvidre, n'était pas en train de le prendre pour le dernier des bourrins.<p>

Ce fut d'un ton légèrement agacé, qu'il lui répondit, que ce n'était pas du tout ce genre de plan qu'il avait en tête.  
>Il ajouta qu'avec une tactique à "gros sabot" de ce genre là, on risquait plus d'aggraver la situation, que de l'arranger.<br>Déjà, expliqua-t-il, parce que la destruction, à coup sûr, du vaisseau du capitaine Eméraldas n'y serait nullement garantie.  
>Ne serait-ce qu'avec la présence, très probable à bord, d'un système de détection et d'identification performant; capable localiser et identifier une menace avec suffisamment de préavis, pour lui permettre de lui échapper, même en faisant usage du "Warp"(9).<br>Surtout qu'il était très peu probable, que la femme capitaine, accepte un combat avec des passagers à son bord.  
>Mais le plus grave, ajouta-t-il, c'est qu'une attaque de ce genre, ferait plus que donner la puce à l'oreille du Prince d'Euphor<br>L'ensemble de son armée serait sur le pied de guerre, sur une longue durée, et lui-même se tindrait en alerte, 24 heures sur 24, en alternance avec sa soeur, aux commandes de Goldorak.  
>Ce qui au final, flanquerait en l'air tout un travail de longue haleine, pensé et exécuté, dans le but de permettre une conquête rapide d'Euphor, et cela avec un minimum de pertes.<p>

Midori, qui avait effectivement eu a l'égard du vegien, les pensées que ce dernier avait subodorées, remplaça sa moue par un petit sourire tout aussi discret.

L'officier poursuivit et exposa ce qu'il avait en tête : faire disparaître le Queen Eméraldas corps et biens dans l'espace, à l'aide d'une bombe dissimulée dans le fret.  
>Cette méthode, argumenta-t-il, était celle qui offrait le plus de garanties d'efficacité, tout en ne faisant courir qu'un risque, relativement, minime aux instigateurs.<br>Avec ce mode opératoire, pour peu que la bombe soit suffisamment puissante, la cible était généralement pulvérisée, sans avoir eu le temps de se servir de sa radio.  
>Parmi les autres avantages, il y avait aussi que la destruction du vaisseau visé, pouvait passer pour accidentelle, et même quand ce n'était pas le cas, cela gardait l'avantage d'offrir face aux investigations, des mobiles suffisamment vastes et flous, pour camoufler les véritables buts des commanditaires.<br>Car, conclut le "pépiniériste", avec un sourire sardonique, cela pouvait très bien passer pour un acte crapuleux, commandité par un commerçant "marron", dans le but d'escroquer son assurance sur une cargaison !

Midori acquiesça de la tête, et approuva l'idée, mais émit la réserve qu'il fallait bien veiller, à ne pas utiliser, dans la confection de la bombe, des composants pouvant trahir l'identité et l'origine, de ceux qui l'avaient construite, en cas de sa découverte prématurée.

Le végien répondit qu'il y avait déjà anticipé ce risque, en prévoyant d'utiliser du nitrate d'ammonium dans sa machine infernale.  
>Il expliqua à la Sylvidre , que ce produit était à la base un engrais couramment utilisé dans l'agriculture, mais qu'il pouvait aussi se transformer, en cas d'incendie, en un explosif suffisamment puissant pour éparpiller le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> au quatre coins du système solaire et renvoyer son capitaine au paradis des flibustiers !

* * *

><p>(1) Alias "Madeleine", dans la vf de l'ep.18, d'Albator 78.<p>

(2) Goldorak, ep.60"Les rats" - Kolos est le Végien anonyme, qui, à la moitié de l'épisode, fait une démonstration à Horros de la capacitée de destruction des rats.

(3) "Albator 84 - Le Film" ("L'Atlantis de ma jeunesse"), en vo: "Waga seishun no Arcadia".

(4) Albator 84, ep.7.

(5) Galaxy Express 999 (film).

(6) Adieu Galaxy Express 999.

(7) Péripéties inspiré de l'ep.22, d'Albator 78.

(8) Péripéties inspiré de l'ep.32, d'Albator 78.

(9) Warp : Dispositif de navigation extra dimensionnelle, permettant à un vaisseau de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. (voir : Albator 84, ep.3, 16 & 22 - ainsi que : Goldorak, ep.52)


	5. BE Chapter 5

.

CHAPITRE V

.

6.

.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale d'Euphor, quand Midori sortit enfin de l'enceinte de la pépinière.  
>Elle remonta la rue, jusqu'à la station d'un tramway, à répulsion magnétique.<br>En l'attendant, elle se surprit à admirer les étoiles dans le ciel.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait été, il y avait encore quelques heures, son humeur était presque joyeuse : Le début de l'entretien avec le chef du principal réseau de véga sur Euphor, avait été désastreux, mais la suite s'était révélée plutôt satisfaisante.  
>Kolos, en dépit de son arrogance, était d'une réelle intelligence et il venait de prouver qu'il était capable de réagir au quart de tour, face à un problème imprévu.<p>

Elle était maintenant encline à être optimiste pour la suite des opérations.  
>Le surlendemain, au petit jour, la capitale d'Euphor devrait être conquise, par les forces Syvidrovégienne, sans trop de problèmes. Le reste de la planète devrait suivre, en deux ou trois semaines, ce qui permettrait au peuple Sylvidre de disposer d'une base, pour préparer la conquête qui lui tenait le plus à coeur : celle qui permettrait à ses soeurs de trouver une nouvelle patrie, tout en retrouvant leurs racines.

Midori se mit à caresser du bout des doigts son petit grelot, tandis qu'une petite larme, se mettait à couler sur sa joue et elle ajouta :

- Et pour certaines, une chance de retrouver les lieux ou elles avaient vécu leur enfance!

.

Kolos, de son coté, n'était guère dans sa minute de mélancolie : avant même le départ de la sylvidre, il était tombé en pleine hyperactivité.  
>Le vegien houspillait ses hommes pour les inciter à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, tout en mettant personnellement la main à la pâte. Il se consacra plus particulièrement aux détails pratiques du plan contre la femme pirate.<p>

Après avoir réglé les détails d'intendance (recherche de fournisseur pour l'engrais et les conteneurs, la location des camions nécessaires, etc...), il décida, pour assurer ses arrières, de mettre en garde ses différentes "taupes" infiltrées, contre ce nouveau danger potentiel.  
>Il envoya par l'intermédiaire du réseau de communication informatique de la capitale, des messages codés contenant des informations sur Eméraldas à ses agents, avec une attention toute particulière pour ceux du palais royal .<br>Cette mesure de précaution, était à priori, pleine de bon sens.  
>Malheureusement pour notre "pépiniériste" et ses alliés, elle se révèlerait être une funeste erreur, dont les conséquences, seraient particulièrement désastreuses.<p>

.

.

Au même moment, justement à l'infirmerie du palais royal, Actarus se faisait ausculter par son médecin personnel pour des examens, "officiellement", de routine. Mais en fait, le prince comme le praticien, savaient que ce n'était qu'un prétexte qui servait à cacher une réalité particulièrement inquiétante : La blessure du bras droit d'Actarus continuait de s'aggraver !  
>Ni les traitements de son père adoptif, le professeur Procyon, ni ceux des meilleurs spécialistes Euphoriens, n'étaient parvenus à enrayer la progression de l'irradiation (1).<br>Tous ces éminents scientifiques, d'horizons divers, avaient juste réussi à lui donner quelque années de répit, sur l'issue fatale.

Le prince d'Euphor se rhabilla, prit congé du praticien, et se dirigea vers les appartements royaux, tout en se massant discrètement le bras.  
>L'état de ce dernier était tel, qu'il avait besoin de faire usage de drogue anti-douleur, en cas d'effort prolongé. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de cela, qu'il avait complètement délégué à sa soeur les tournées de présentation lointaine avec <em>Goldorak<em>...

.

Actarus se dirigea vers les appartements de Phénicia, dans le but de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
>Cela faisait bien deux ans, qu'il s'efforçait de la préparer le mieux possible à son futur rôle de souveraine d'Euphor, avec toute les responsabilités écrasantes que cela impliquait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui imposait une discipline très rigoureuse, dans les activités d'ordre "officiel", pour lequel il ne lui laissait passer aucun écart de conduite.<br>Après avoir frappé à la porte et entendu en retour une réponse positive, il entra dans l'appartement de sa soeur.  
>L'ensemble des pièces étaient plongé dans l'obscurité, mais il arriva tout de même à distinguer la silhouette de Phénicia, allongée sur son lit, immobile.<p>

C'est seulement quand il fut au pied de son lit, qu'elle sembla remarquer sa présence :

- Alors, petit frère, tu es enfin descendu de ton trône ! dit elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait de faire paraître pour enjoué.

Actarus qui n'était pas dupe, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front, tout en lui lui murmurant, que sous le vernis officiel, il restait encore un peu du palefrenier de Rigel. Cette remarque arriva dérider quelque peut la princesse, qui se mit à rire et souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère.

Ce dernier en fit de même pour sa soeur, puis s'en alla, tout fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ma pauvre Phénicia, je sens bien que notre vie d'avant et surtout Alcor te manquent !

Il la comprenait d'autant mieux qu'il ressentait la même chose.  
>Il se laissa aller à penser à sa propre âme soeur, Vénusia dont il n'avait saisi toute l'importance, que bien après son départ pour Euphor. Vénusia qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais, tout comme le professeur Procyon, son père adoptif.<p>

.

Dans la chambre, Phénicia s'était accoudée au balcon de sa chambre et y resta un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide, sans même prêter attention à l'imposante silhouette du vaisseau d'Eméraldas, sur lequel se reflétaient les lumières de la capitale.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut un petit bâillement, et s'en retourna à son lit et s'endormit, pour une nuit chargée de rêves.<br>A bord du vaisseau pirate, Eméraldas ne tarda pas à en faire de même et à la rejoindre au pays des songes, après avoir donné ses dernières instructions à l'ordinateur.

_- Actarus! Phénicia! Que Dieux vous protège!  
>- Alcor...<em>

_Et le grand oiseau mécanique s'en retourna dans le ciel de la planète bleue._

_- Alcor.. non! Je ne veux plus te perdre! Cette fois je m'en vais avec toi!_

_Elle se leva de son siège, se sentit passer à travers la vitre du cockpit de _Goldorak_ et plongea dans le vide à la poursuite d'Alcorak.  
>Les bras tendus en avant, elle se sentait glisser dans les airs, sans éprouver la moindre sensation de froid.<br>Phénicia vit l'engin d'Alcor s'engouffrer dans une mer de nuages en contrebas, en ne laissant plus apercevoir de lui, que le rougeoiement de ses réacteurs. et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle y pénétra à son tour._

_ . _ . _

_"Bonsoir _Death Shadow_!" _

_La proue de l'ancien vaisseau d'Albator se dressait, énorme et majestueuse, devant notre amie Eméraldas._

_ . _ . _

_Après une interminable poursuite au sein de la masse cotonneuse , Phénicia vit apparaître un paysage familier, baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant._

_- Le centre! Je suis enfin de retour..._

_Alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait, à la suite d'_Alcorak_, son attention fut attirée par une première anomalie :_

_- Le lac!...C'est incroyable... Il est ensablé!.?_

_A mesure que les détails se précisaient:_

_- Les bâtiments du Centre! Le Barrage! Les rives du lac! Tout est resté comme à mon départ, à part le lac lui-même qui à troqué son eau contre du sable… et une grosse épave rouillée?_

_Au beau milieu de la grande étendu sablonneuse, la carcasse d'un vaisseau de guerre y était visible; et c'est vers cette dernière que se dirigeait l'engin d'Alcor._

_ . _ . _

_- Eméraldas! Je suis de retour...  
>- Tochiro! <em>

_La pirate rousse sortit sur le pont extérieur, contourna la tourelle et courut jusqu'à l'avant du _Death Shadow_, où de là elle aperçut le Spacewolf de son ami en approche._

_- Tu es donc vivant!_

__ . _ . __

_En voyant l'_Alcorak_ abaisser ses ailes et son nez au-dessus du cuirassé échoué, Phénicia compris que son ami allait y atterrir, sur le pont arrière.  
>Elle posa à son tour les pieds sur le pont extérieur du vaisseau inconnu et s'empressa donc de courir à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir.<em>

_ . _ . _

_Sous les yeux d'une Eméraldas, dont le cœur battait la chamade, le petit chasseur avait atterri sur le pont avant après une longue descente verticale.  
>Quand elle vit Tochiro en sortir et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, elle perdit tout flegme et se précipita vers son ami, s'agenouilla pour l'enlacer tendrement.<em>

_ . _ . _

_Sur le pont arrière, Phénicia pouvait enfin tenir son ami dans ses bras._

_- Doucement ma petite peste adorée! Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver et de te regarder, avant de me sauter dessus! dit Alcor d'une voix ému._  
><em>- Tais-toi Manant! lui répliqua-t-elle, en pleurant... Embrasse-moi, au lieu de dire des bêtises!<em>

_Le jeune homme se pencha et..._

_- ... Enfin! Merci mon chér..._

_Il remit aussitôt ça de façon encore plus fougueuse._

_- Pffouuu ! Et bien... toi aussi, tu en avais envie depuis longtemps.. dit Phénicia dans un souffle.  
>- Et comment... Maintenant altesse, tu sais ce que tu as loupé, jadis, en rejetant mon bouche à bouche! répliqua-t-il, moqueur.<br>- Non mais dis donc, gros vantard... Tu crois que "rouler des pelles" suffit pour faire de toi un séducteur de grande classe! rétorqua, la princesse, amusée, tout en lui tordant le nez entre le pouce et l'index...Où est le dîner aux chandelles? Où sont les bouteilles de champagne?_

_D'un ton et d'un air, faussement embarrassés, Alcor répondit : _

_- Bein! dans une glacière, à bord d'_Alcorak_, il me reste quelques Maki, si ça te dit!.. et pour le pétillant, j'ai une bouteille de "Coca"!_

_Elle éclata de rire :_

_- Allez grosse bête! on saute cette étape, et on passe direct à la suivante! ajouta-t-elle en le tirant par le bras, vers l'extrémité du pont arrière... Fais-moi valser!  
>- Ça roule ! <em>

_Il lui leva le bras au-dessus de la tête et commença par la faire tourner sur elle-même, avant d'enchaîner avec une série de swings endiablés, sous le nez d'_Alcorak_._

_ . _ . _

_- Tochiro!.. Tochiro! Ne reste donc pas figé!.. murmura tendrement Eméraldas, à son petit homme complètement béa._

_Elle ajouta, tout en lui caressant la joue :_

_- Cette soirée est rien que pour nous deux, et il n'y a rien, n'y personne pour la troubler..._

_Tochiro leva les yeux et lui sourit, tout en rougissant de plus belle.  
>La pirate se redressa, prit son ami par la main et l'entraîna vers l'avant .<em>

_- Regarde! Même le soleil nous fait la fête!_

_A l'horizon l'astre, dans sa course vers le couchant, était allé se positionner entre les deux excroissances cornues de la proue du _Death Shadow_._

_ . _ . _

_- Oh Zut! fit Alcor... la tour du cuirassé va tout nous cacher.._

_Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Phénicia:_

_- Ça te dirait de déménager vers le pont avant!  
>- Et comment... attrape-moi si tu peux ! <em>

_Elle s'en fut en riant, pour une longue course-poursuite, entre les superstructures et les tourelles, avant de débouler sur le pont avant, avec son chéri sur les talons._

_- Alcor! Regarde ce soleil couchant, coincé entre ces deux arcs de cercles... C'est magnifique! s'exclama Phénicia.. : on dirait une orange au milieu d'une coupe..._

_- Oui!... ravissante... Vraiment ravissante! répondit le jeune homme, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la gracieuse ombre chinoise, qui se détachait entre les cornes..._  
><em>" Qu'est ce que tu est belle ma princesse... si j'osais, la, tout de suite, je te...!"<em>

_La jeune femme, qui avait ressenti le désir de son ami, se retourna lentement._

_- Alcor... Je.._

_Devant l'émoi de son amie, le jeune homme se sentit honteux._

_- Phéni!.. Je te demande..pardon!_

_La princesse, tout à la fois effrayée et ravie, se rapprocha et lui prit la main..  
>Alcor releva la tête, un peu penaud, mais en voyant le large sourire de Phénicia, il retrouva le sien également, et ce fut la main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la proue!<br>A mi-chemin, la princesse ressentit à nouveau un grand trouble, mais cette fois c'était pour une toute autre raison :_

_"!.?..c'est étrange! J'ai l'impression que nous ne somme pas seuls!.. je ressens comme une présence, sur ce pont...là, tout près de nous!_

_ . _ . _

_- Eméraldas! tu es absente tout d'un coup! fit Tochiro l'air inquiet...qui a-t-il donc! Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente!  
>- ..!.? Une impression étrange!.. répondit elle, tout en écartant de ses lèvres, le verre qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire.<em>

_Regardant son petit ami, assis sur le rebord du carénage de liaison entre les les deux excroissances, elle ajouta : _

_- ...celle d'entendre une voix qui s'interroge sur notre présence ici!_

_Tochiro, manqua de peu d'en renverser le contenu du sien! Par acquis de conscience, il se mit à scruter le pont et les alentours, avant de faire un geste de négation de la tête._

_- Je sais bien mon chéri, qu'il n'y a rien, n'y personne de visible autour de nous! ajouta Eméraldas avec un petit sourire.. Mais rassure-toi, ma sensation n'avait rien de menaçant...Disons que j'ai juste entendu des petites voix amicales dans ma tête... comme une certaine terrienne des temps anciens..._

_Elle tendit son verre :_

_- Allez.. Tchin tchin ! Tochy!_

_Ce fut à ce moment que le vent se leva, et que la merveilleuse chevelure de la jolie rousse, se mit à onduler sous la forte brise, pour la plus grande joie de son petit homme, qui se mit littéralement à boullir de désir devant le spectacle._

_D'une main tremblante, il trinqua à la santé de sa belle._

_"Comment une femme aussi jolie, qui pourrait avoir tous les hommes, a-t-elle pu jeter son dévolu sur un petit bonhomme comme m.."_

_Sans crier gare, une rafale, lui envoya la crinière de son amie dans la figure.  
>En un instant, la tête de Tochiro, se retrouva littéralement noyée dans une cascade rousse.<br>Quand il s'en dégagea, ce fut pour découvrir que sa chérie n'était plus vêtue que de sa seule cape!_

_Elle tendit les bras dans un geste d'offrande:_

_- Viens donc dans mes bras, Tochy!  
>- Emy! murmura-t-il... avant de se précipiter, comme un affamé, sur le corps de son amie - sauf qu'il restait un dernier "détail" technique que la pirate résolut en se penchant vers lui.<em>

_Eméraldas prit Tochiro à bras le corps, et le hissa jusqu'au niveau de ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
>Alors que sa bouche était encore soudée à la sienne, le petit homme en profita pour détacher la cape de la jeune femme qui tomba au sol, ne lui laissant pour toute parure que sa seule chevelure.<br>Les deux amants tombèrent à genoux sur le pont du _Death Shadow_.  
>Tochiro, après s'être déshabillé, attrapa la cape qui s'y trouvait et l'étendit à côté de sa belle.<em>

_Au moment où la pirate allait s'y allonger, le petit homme l'arrêta d'un geste :_

_- S'il te plaît Emy! attends un peu !_

_Tochiro littéralement hypnotisé, resta une bonne minute à contempler le corps dénudé d'Eméraldas, assise sur ses talons, et dont la beauté était encore magnifiée par la lumière du couchant qui se reflétait sur sa peau, et sa chevelure, dont les longues mèches étalées sur le pont formaient une sorte de parterre doré autour d'elle!_

_Tout en contemplant de pareille façon son amant, notre amie ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes :_

_"Ce soleil couchant... comme lors de notre première rencontre..."_

_D'autre souvenirs liés à ce moment de cette journée, ressurgirent : les retrouvailles avec un Albator déchu et mutilé; Maya attachée près d'Eméraldas face au peloton d'exécution; Maya expirant dans les bras de son amant; la tombe de Zoll; leur bannissement... _

_- Emy! murmura tendrement son petit ami, tout lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
>- Tu as raison mon chéri ! lui répondit la pirate, dans un sourire retrouvé. Ne pensons qu'à l'instant présent.<em>

_Tochiro étendit Eméraldas sur la cape et se mit à la couvrir de baisers et de caresses avant de s'allonger sur elle et de... _

_ . _ . _

_- Phénicia! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton visage est devenu presque aussi rouge que le soleil couchant?  
>- Ah heu!.. Ce n'est rien Alcor... Juste un coup de chaud!.. répondit en bredouillant, la jeune femme.<em>

_Et il y avait de quoi! Depuis le rebord de la proue, où elle était perchée avec son ami, elle se mit fouiller du regard l'ensemble de la plage avant du vaisseau.. _

_"Pourtant je ne vois toujours rien, ni personne?"  
>- Et puis crotte!.. n'y pensons plus!<em>

_Elle se glissa devant le jeune pilote, et s'adossa ostensiblement contre lui; ce dernier l'enlaça avec douceur, et c'est ensemble, qu'ils assistèrent à la disparition progressive de l'astre, tandis que les détails du paysage s'estompaient dans l'obscurité._

_- J'ai l'impression de voguer sur l'océan! murmura la princesse, les yeux mi-clos. Comme si nous étions en train de vivre une croisière de rêve...  
>- Oui tu as bien raison... A part que ton paquebot a de gros canons et qu'il a l'air d'un navire qui fait naufrage avec son étrave enfoncée dans le sable.<br>- Alcor! Tu n'es qu'un rustre et un butor... répliqua-t-elle, dans une colère feinte, tout en lui donnant une petite bourrade dans les côtes._

_- Et bien quoi! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton de cabotin... C'est-y pas romantique un cuirassé qui coule, avec à son bord, un petit couple qui reste uni jusqu'au bout dans le malheur.._  
><em>- Ouais et bien change la première syllabe de la fin! Car le malheur, ne fait nullement partie de mes projets !<em>  
><em>... Et puis pfff.. Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux de leur sort, les personnages de roman... S'ils en avaient la possibilité, je suis sûr qu'ils casseraient volontiers la figure à leur créateurs, pour se venger de toute les avanies que ces derniers leur ont fait subir!<em>

_Alcor éclata de rire et la serra encore plus fort contre lui, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou :_

_- Ah, Phénicia! Phénicia! Je t'adore!_

_Phénicia déjà sérieusement émoustillée par ses "visions", se sentit littéralement fondre!_

_- Alcor! Si on passait à la suite?... Tu sais, ce que tu avais en tête, il y a un instant...et bien j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me le fasses..._

_Ce fut au tour du jeune homme, de devenir rouge comme une brique.  
>Elle se dégagea de ses bras et l'engloutit dans un passionné baiser.<br>Il le lui rendit de suite, et un autre, plus long et langoureux encore, suivit dans la foulée._

_A la fin de celui-là, la princesse eut la surprise de constater... qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre vêtement sur elle! et qu'il en était de même pour l'homme qui lui faisait face._

_"Ça alors! Comment a-t-il fait ?_

_Comme les _SSX_, un instant plus tôt, les deux _Aigles_ se regardèrent... avant de s'abandonner dans une étreinte passionnée, contre l'une des excroissances de la proue._

_ . _ . _

_Eméraldas remit machinalement un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, tout en s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle.  
>A califourchon sur le corps de son amant, fourbue mais heureuse, notre jolie rousse savourait son bonheur.<br>Avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle regardait son ami, dont elle devinait le visage, plus qu'elle ne le voyait, dans l'obscurité.  
>la brise, caressant à nouveau Eméraldas de son souffle, ses cheveux se remirent à onduler!<em>

_Elle sentit une main en saisir les extrémités :_

_- Ils sont si doux... c'est merveilleux!... Je n'avait pas remarqué, à quelle point ta chevelure était devenu longue et belle...Phénicia!  
>- Que !.? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m..?<em>

_Avant que notre pirate ait eu le temps de finir, l'homme sur lequel elle était assise, se redressa et l'enlaça; révélant un gabarit tout autre que celui de son ami._

_- Ma princesse !... Ma tendre princesse! _

_Complètement prise au dépourvu Eméraldas ne pipa mot.  
>L'inconnu aux cheveux ébouriffés, essaya de l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta net quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent la balafre de notre pirate.<em>

_- Mais... tu n'es pas Ph..?_

_ . _ . _

_Genoux à terre et plaquée face contre la paroi, Phénicia se sentit littéralement défaillir, avant de tomber dans une sorte de demi conscience.  
>Quand elle en émergea, notre amie était allongée sur le flanc avec la main de son amant posé sur le ventre.<em>

_La jeune femme se retourna, et entreprit de chercher à tâtons la tête de ce dernier dans le noir._

_- Ah te voila... Tiens c'est drôle..! ses cheveux ne sont plus en pétard?_

_Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le visage de son ami, et ... _

_- Mais..! Mais, je rêve ! ce n'est pas Al... ?_

_._

Les deux princesses se réveillèrent, comme une seule et même personne!

-...!.? Un drôle de rêve, avec une étrange conclusion! murmura au bout d'un moment Phénicia, les yeux perdus dans le vide...  
>.. Mais celui la, wahoooou...! je ne suis pas près de l'oublier! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix guillerette, tout en levant les bras au ciel !<p>

.

Sur le vaisseau pirate, Eméraldas, les yeux humides, regardait un portrait de Tochiro posé sur sa table de nuit...

"Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ..! Tu étais pourtant si réel"... Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.  
>... "Mais qu'importe...! même si ce n'était qu'en rêve.. de ma vie, je n'oublierai ce qui s'y est passé!"<p>

Et c'est avec un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, qu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain...  
>Il était à peine plus d'une heure du matin, mais elle savait, que de toute façon, elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir.<br>Toute en se déshabillant, notre capitaine commanda à l'ordinateur un rapport sur les recherches qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire, dans les fichiers informatiques, du Palais Royal.  
>Le texte qui s'afficha sur l'un des murs de la salle d'eau, via un projecteur, ne révéla aucune information susceptible de confirmer ou d'infirmer l'hypothèse d'une connaissance par les Euphoriens de sa dignité princière, ainsi que de ses origines Râmetaliennes.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle flottait dans la "bulle" de son bain, que l'ordinateur intercepta, l'un des messages que le lieutenant Kolos venait d'envoyer à ses "taupes".  
>Le cerveau du vaisseau, ne parvint pas dans l'immédiat à "casser" le code dans lequel était écrites les instructions du Végien, par contre il n'eut aucun mal pour ouvrir et lire le fichier qui y était attaché.<br>Eméraldas, eut la mauvaise surprise de voir s'afficher sous ses yeux, son casier judiciaire "SSX".

Dans la minute qui suivit, l'oeil électronique du _Queen Eméraldas_ put admirer le spectacle insolite d'une ravissante rousse en tenue d'Eve, ruisselante d'eau, telle une vénus sortie des eaux, face à face avec sa réplique en trois dimensions, toute de bottes et de cape vêtue !"

.

.

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ami?

Dès qu'il avait perçu le malaise de l'âme de l'_Arcadia_, Albator s'en était allé la retrouver, dans la salle de l'ordinateur principal.  
>Tochiro resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, avant d'accepter de se confier.<p>

Le pirate écouta le récit du rêve, sans l'interrompre.

- Tochiro! Tu connais tes sentiments envers Eméraldas.. Tu sais qu'ils sont sincères! Tu n'as donc pas de raison de te sentir coupable!  
>- Mais.. cette autre femme..<br>- ... qui t'est complètement inconnue, comme tu le dis toi-même... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie; mais je n'y vois aucune raison pour que tu doutes de toi...! répliqua Albator avec un sourire amical aux lèvres!

— Le Capitaine a raison Tochiro... dit Mima, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle... Et j'ajouterai que si ce rêve avec Eméraldas t'a paru encore plus "réel", que les précédents, c'est parce que tu étais directement en connexion mentale avec elle...

L'humanoïde bonde, aux yeux sans pupilles, s'approcha et vient se placer devant l'imposant ordinateur.

**...** et votre rêve en commun s'est retrouvé mélangé, à un moment donné, avec le 'rêve-télépathique' d'un autre couple...d'où la présence de cette inconnue...

Elle ajouta:

**...** Il est d'ailleurs probable, que la même chose soit arrivée à Eméraldas.. Qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans les bras d'un autre homme, qui lui était tout aussi inconnu !

— Mima! Je t'en supplie, ne retourne pas le fer dans la plaie !... gémit Tochiro, d'une voix désespérée.  
>— Mais Tochiro!.. répondit la radariste -.. Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'as pas été infidèle à Eméraldas, au cours de ce rêve !... Pas plus qu'elle ne l'a été avec toi !... Ce qui est arrivé sur la fin, échappait à tout contrôle mental de votre part! ...et il est probable, qu'il en était de même pour l'autre couple...<p>

Après de longues minutes de silence, Tochiro finit par se rallier aux explications de ses amis :

— Albator.. Mima.. Merci ! Vous venez de m'enlever, un sacré poids du cœur..  
>— Ne pense qu'aux moments agréables que tu viens de passer avec Eméraldas : c'est un véritable trésor, que tu dois garder précieusement.. conclut l'humanoïde à la combinaison noire.<p>

Une fois dans le couloir, Albator dit à cette dernière :

— Merci Mima ! Tu as eu exactement les mots qu'il lui fallait..

Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur le visage de jeune femme, plongée dans le souvenir de son propre amour perdu. En voyant Albator prendre le chemin de la passerelle, elle songea :

" Je vous sens, vous aussi, bien troublé par le récit de Tochiro, Capitaine... Auriez-vous un souvenir du même genre, lié au _Death Shadow_ ?

.

.

- Mais c'est Alcor!...Pourquoi se lève-t-il aux "poules", comme ça?

Ainsi parlait Mizar, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, au ranch du bouleau blanc, encore plongé dans l'obscurité.  
>En voyant le pilote prendre la direction du hangar aux avions, le jeune garçon, s'habilla vite fait pour le rejoindre.<br>Dans le hangar, il le trouva penché sur cockpit ouvert de l'_OVT-2_.

- Bonjour, Alcor!

Ce dernier redressa la tête et découvrit, un peu surpris, le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, qui le regardait en souriant.

- Ah..heu!.. Bonjour Mizar  
>- Tu as des insomnies, au point de te réveiller à deux heures du mat', pour aller bricoler ta soucoupe!.. ajouta ce dernier, un brin moqueur.<br>- Non! Je n'en suis tout de même pas à ce point là!... répondit il en souriant à son tour.. C'est juste que faute d'arriver à me rendormir, j'ai décidé de me faire un petit vol..

- Ah..! Tu m'emmènes avec toi!  
>- !.. Mais, Mizar! tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux pendant la journée, et d'ailleurs, tu ne t'en prives pas depuis que je t'ai appris à la piloter!<br>- C'est vrai, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant... mais tu m'avait également promis, de me former au vol de nuit... répondit le jeune garçon avec des yeux suppliants.

Après une brève hésitation, le pilote aquiesça :

- Ok, p'tit aigle! Puisque tu veux devenir un hibou, je vais t'exaucer... mais avant tu vas m'aider à déplacer le biplan de ton père qui nous bouche le passage.

Les deux jeunes gens, s'attelèrent à pousser le Nieuport 17 (2) sur le coté.  
>(Une réplique de cinéma, achetée par Rigel, après qu'il eut appris fortuitement, qu'un des aïeuls de sa défunte femme, avait servi comme pilote de chasse étranger-volontaire dans l'aviation française, pendant la guerre de 14-18; et qu'il y avait décroché une victoire aux dépends d'un dirigeable allemand)<p>

- Hep! Hep!..pas si loin! protesta Alcor... Si nous bloquons l'Arcadia de Tochiro, il nous fera la gueule, et il aura bien raison!  
>- Ah Zut!.. Oui tu as raison, surtout qu'il le fait souvent voler quand il loge chez nous!.. approuva Mizar en regardant le racé et rutilant Messerschmitt BF-109 G6 (3), garé dans un recoin du hangar.<p>

Une fois le biplan correctement rangé, ils retournèrent à l'OVT, et quelques minutes plus tard, la petite soucoupe jaune décollait, avec Mizar aux commandes et Alcor en passager, assis sur l'un des deux sièges additionnels décalé en diagonale.

- Où va-t-on?  
>- Au lac!<br>- !...Tu ne l'as pas déjà assez vu, depuis le temps que tu décolles du Centre!  
>- Ce matin, je le regarderai avec des yeux neuf!<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) <span>Note du coauteur<span>: j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte de la guérison "miraculeuse" de Actarus dans l'épisode n° 71 "Le meilleur ami" et cela, en grande partie, parce que je la trouve beaucoup trop artificielle, et la co-auteuse est du même avis !

(2) un chasseur biplan de la guerre de 14-18

(3) un chasseur monoplan de la guerre de 39-45 (voir: Albator 84 - "Le film").


	6. BE Chapter 6

.

CHAPITRE VI

.

7.

.

Le jour s'était à peine levé, quand Midori se pointa à nouveau devant le grand portail de la pépinière qui était, bien entendu, encore fermé.  
>Un vieux gardien, d'aspect anodin, lui ouvrit une petite porte de service et la conduisit jusqu'à deux gros hangars, par l'intermédiaire d'une longue allée pavée.<br>Les portes de ces derniers étaient gardées par quatre gaillards à l'aspect un peu plus militaire, vêtus de discrètes combinaisons de jardinage et de gilets sous lesquels on devinait des bosses lourdes de sous-entendus.  
>Ces hommes (tout comme le gardien) avaient manifestement reçu des instructions à son sujet, car ils lui ouvrirent la porte de l'un des hangars, sans rien lui demander.<p>

A l'intérieur, la sylvidre y trouva quatre gros camions semi-remorques, sur chacun desquels était fixé un gros conteneur. Autour d'eux il y avait une vingtaine de végiens (vêtus également de combinaisons de jardinage) parmi lesquels Midori reconnut le lieutenant Kolos qui observait d'un air très satisfait, deux de ses hommes, affairés sur un énorme empilement de sacs, à l'intérieur de l'un des conteneurs.  
>L'officier fit un peu poireauter la sylvidre, quelques minutes, avant de daigner enfin se tourner vers elle.<br>Midori, qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, se contenta de lui demander si tout était prêt pour le _Queen Eméraldas_.  
>Kolos lui fit un geste affirmatif de la tête tout en lui exhibant les bordereaux de chargement, et autres paperasses indispensables. Il expliqua à la sylvidre, que dans chacun de ces quatre conteneurs, il y avait environ 30 tonnes de nitrate d'ammonium, ce qui en comptabilisant les trois autres, qui étaient chargés sur les camions de l'autre hangar, donnaient une bombe de 210 tonnes!<br>Il poursuivit, en précisant que le système de mise à feu allait être relié à un capteur, qui réagissait aux perturbations générées par le mode de navigation extra dimensionnelle.  
>Dès que le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> ferait un "Warp", il déclencherait le mécanisme de la bombe.

Le végien venait à peine de finir ses explications, que l'un de ses hommes vint le prévenir que le commandant en chef voulait lui parler.  
>Sans piper mot, Kolos sortit du hangar, avec la sylvidre sur ses talons, et se dirigea vers les locaux administratifs.<p>

.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on les retrouvait tous les deux dans la salle de repos (celle avec le placard "distributeur de café"), face à un téléviseur. Sur l'écran allumé, s'affichait la "bobine" d'une vieille connaissance : le Général Minos !  
>Son dernier visage portait encore les marques des dures épreuves qu'il avait endurées, plus de quatre ans auparavant.<br>Le changement le plus visible, étant le port d'un petit "eyepatch" ovale en cuir noir, fixé à même l'oeil droit; ainsi que des cicatrices et des traces de brûlures sur le même côté du visage  
>Kolos posa un genou à terre en signe de respect et salua son chef.<br>D'une voix calme mais autoritaire, Minos demanda au Lieutenant si lui et ses hommes avaient tout bien préparé pour l'attaque du soir même!  
>Kolos acquiesça et confirma à son commandant en chef que tout le dispositif qui avait été mis en place dans la capital d'Euphor, était prêt à entrer en action pour neutraliser tous les centres de commandement militaire et civil, moins d'une heure, avant l'arrivée des premiers Golgoths &amp; croiseurs! Il entra ensuite dans les détails en expliquant que ses "taupes" ainsi que celles des sylvidres étaient toutes bien à leur poste, prêtes à agir simultanément, au moment où la première fusée du feu d'artifice des Euphoriens partirait. Et il ajouta qu'il en était de même pour ses commandos.<p>

Minos lui demanda alors, d'un ton particulièrement pressant si la présence du Prince d'Euphor et de sa soeur au banquet, était toujours confirmée dans la tranche horaire où aurait lieu l'attaque.  
>Quand le lieutenant lui répondit par l'affirmatif, l'aristocrate végien, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus de satisfaction.<br>Une fois le rapport achevé, le Général prit congé de son subordonné et le téléviseur s'éteignit.

Kolos attrapa une paire de jumelles dans un tiroir et monta sur toit du bâtiment, avec Midori sur ses talons.  
>Une fois à l'air libre, il porta à ses yeux les jumelles, qu'il pointa en direction de l'astroport, durant de longues minutes!<br>Il les rabaissa et dit:

- C'est parfait, le _Queen Eméraldas_ est, comme il se doit, sur sa zone de chargement! Si tout ce passe comme prévu, dans moins de deux heures, il appareillera avec nos conteneurs d'engrais à son bord!

Et il se tourna, le sourire aux lèvres, vers Midori.

- Tout est prêt, pour que notre amie Eméraldas aie la possibilité de s'envoyer en l'air avec votre nourriture !

.

.

Pour sa part, Eméraldas, elle, s'efforçait pour l'heure, de se remettre de sa demi nuit blanche, avec l'aide d'une grande tasse de café bien fort dans l'un des bars de l'astrogare.  
>Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de localiser l'endroit d'où avait été envoyé le message intercepté, y compris en parcourant la ville avec l'un des véhicules mis à la disposition des capitaines de cargos. Mais hélas, en vain (et pour cause; Kolos faisait passer les messages destinés à ses agents, par l'intermédiaire d'un appareil relais, dissimulé sous terre)!<br>Cet échec contrariait fort notre amie car, faute d'avoir pu décoder le texte du message qui accompagnait la vidéo, elle en était venue à soupçonner l'homme qu'elle traquait, d'en être l'auteur.  
>Ce qui n'était pas dépourvu de logique : Le fugitif, de par les très hautes fonctions qu'il avait occupées dans le gouvernement collaborationniste Terrien (avec les "Illumidas") aurait très bien pu être en possession de son casier judiciaire.<p>

Faute de pouvoir, pour le moment, localiser l'"émetteur", elle décida d'essayer au moins, de coincer le "destinataire" du message, au Palais Royal.  
>Cela ne serait hélas pas simple, car le cerveau électronique de son vaisseau, n'était pas parvenu à l'identifier de manière précise, à part son nom: Balsamo ! – et ce patronyme était des plus courants dans la capitale! De plus, le terminal sur lequel était arrivé ce message, était utilisé par une bonne quarantaine d'occupants du Palais, dont cinq Balsamo!<br>Ce qui laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait très probablement d'un simple employé, car, son ordinateur lui avait confirmé que le prince et sa soeur, ainsi que les principaux dignitaires, ministres et autre hauts fonctionnaires Royaux, disposaient tous de terminaux privés.  
>Sa décision était prise: elle irait à cérémonie auquel l'avait conviée le prince d'Euphor!<br>Et tant pis si les horaires de ces festivités étaient incompatibles avec le transport à destination de la planète Rubis, qu'elle aurait dû effectuer le jour même : Elle décalerait ce vol de 24h, pour le reporter après les festivités, en invoquant un cas de force majeure.  
>Elle transférerait les passagers prévus pour cette destination, sur un autre vaisseau et paierait des indemnités de retard aux affréteurs des marchandises en soute (car aucun des autres vaisseaux présents, n'avaient la capacité d'emport de charge nécessaire, pour assurer l'intérim).<br>Elle paya son café et sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers les bureaux des services compétents.

.

Un peu plus d'un heure et demi plus tard, nous retrouvons notre femme capitaine, la chevelure au vent, sur l'une des jetées de l'astroport.  
>Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle affichait un visage presque radieux.<br>Les formalités du report du voyage, avaient pu, toutes être réglées sans aucun problème, avec les responsables concernés, qui lui avaient spontanément apporté leur aide (et pour cause, beaucoup avaient un secret béguin pour notre belle pirate).  
>Elle prit donc le temps de s'accorder une pause, tout en se remémorant les détails du rêve merveilleux quelle avait fait.<br>Sur le parking de l'usine contiguë à l'astoport, les préparatifs de la cérémonie du baptême, battaient leur plein.  
>L'estrade et la tribune officielle, avaient déjà été dressées à côté du vaisseau cargo flambant neuf, de forme circulaire, qui était pour l'heure, encore recouvert d'une multitude de grandes bâches en tissu de couleur blanche; et il en était de même pour une statue posée sur un piédestal, au pied de l'astronef.<br>Des ouvrier achevaient monter des gradins en bois, destinés au public pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des décorations composées de guirlandes et de très inattendues lanternes japonaises en papier.  
>Ces dernières étaient littéralement accrochées partout, autour du lieu des festivités, y compris sur les branches des arbres et arbustes.<br>Comme ces végétaux étaient présents en très grand nombre sur l'ensemble du site, le spectacle promettait d'être particulièrement féérique, à la tombée de la nuit.

De l'autre côté de la piste circulaire de l'astroport, des manutentionnaires achevaient de charger les derniers conteneurs à bord du _Queen Eméraldas_.

.


	7. BE Chapter 7

.

CHAPITRE VII

.

8.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, à environ un million de galactokilomètres d'Euphor, une autre femme admirait également le site des festivités!  
>Comme notre amie, sa tenue était assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux, à la différence que ceux de cette dernière, étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.<br>Elle regardait avec un grand intérêt les images de la cérémonie officielle qui était sur le point de débuter.  
>Sa visionneuse sphérique était connectée sur un programme de télédiffusion Euphorien couvrant l'événement.<br>La caméra commença par faire un tour d'horizon du site, ce qui permit à Sylvidra d'éprouver la même contrariété que sa modeste subordonnée, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, en apercevant le _Queen Eméraldas_.  
>La reine fit un petit geste, et immédiatement l'image d'une sylvidre rousse, aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'un manteau à grand col vert et coiffée d'une toque apparut dans la sphère, à la place des images de la cérémonie.<p>

Cette dernière retira son couvre chef et posa un genou à terre.

- Golon! explique moi donc, pourquoi le vaisseau d'Eméraldas, est encore sur Euphor!.. demanda d'une voix sèche Sylvidra..

- Majesté! La capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_, a annulé au dernier moment, ses vols pour la journée! ce qui nous a laissé trop peu de temps pour mettre en oeuvre une solution de rechange, avant le début des cérémonies..

Après une petite minute d'hésitation, elle ajouta :

- ... mais il n'y a pas raison de s'en alarmer Majesté!.. Ce n'est après tout qu'un simple vaisseau cargo, faiblement armé, qui est loin d'être aussi redoutable que l'Atlantis ou l'Arcadia

- Espèce d'ânesse! lui répliqua, la Reine, d'un ton cinglant.. Aurais-tu déjà oublié que c'est ce vaisseau qui a tiré Albator du piège de la Planète du néant! et qu'il était à ses côtés, lors du combat qui à vu notre défaite finale!

Elle ajouta, en pointant un index menaçant sur sa subordonnée :

- ..et le problème ne se limite pas qu'à une histoire de vaisseaux! Il y a aussi le capitaine!... La fille de Promethium a prouvé, à maintes reprises et à nos dépends, qu'elle n'est pas plus à sous-estimer qu'Albator! Sa présence éventuelle au banquet pourrait compromettre la capture du prince et de sa soeur... ce qui serait fâcheux!

Inquiète de la soudaine véhémence de sa souveraine, la Sylvidre à la toque, s'empressa d'expliquer, que Midori et le chef des agents végiens infiltrés avaient prévu une action en commun pour neutraliser l'alliée d'Albator, dés le début de l'attaque.

.

.

**Pendant ce temps la sur Euphor, la cérémonie de baptême était sous le point de commencer!  
><strong>L'importance symbolique de l'événement était palpable parmi l'assistance ... à l'exception de la Princesse d'Euphor, qui s'était depuis son réveil, littéralement isolée dans une tour d'ivoire, où elle revivait d'une façon quasi-obsessionnel, son rêve... au point qu'elle en avait même laissé sa dame de compagnie, lui choisir une tenue (une robe longue, de soie bleu; couverte de broderies, avec un jolie corsage en dentelles blanches)  
>Pointant son regard sur une chaise encore vacante, elle essaya d'imaginer Alcor, vêtu d'un habit de cérémonie et s'efforçant de singer l'attitude un peu guindée de la noble assistance de la tribune Royale.<br>Un tel spectacle aurait été assurément cocasse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Phénicia ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'Eméraldas dans la tribune royale... à l'inverse des autres occupants, complètement subjugués!  
>La femme pirate avait troqué sa combinaison rouge et sa cape noire, contre une veste de velours noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches, un pantalon et des bottes d'un rouge sombre.<br>Le petit page qui l'accompagnait, lorgnait sur sa balafre et la tête de mort de sa barrette, d'un air mi terrifié mi admiratif, ainsi que sur sa chevelure.  
>L'enfant indiqua à notre amie sa place et s'en alla, après avoir été gratifié d'un remerciement.<br>Toute à sa traque, Eméraldas resta de marbre devant les regards intrigués de ses voisins.  
>Elle leur adressa un salut respectueux et s'assit, sans autre cérémonie.<p>

.

Actarus se leva et commença son discours, par les multiples remerciements, d'usage et de rigueur, avant d'aborder le principal : la sortie d'atelier et le baptême du tout premier vaisseau spatial conçu et fabriqué sur Euphor, depuis sa renaissance.  
>Le prince poursuivit en expliquant à l'assistance, que pour mieux souligner l'importance symbolique de l'évènement, il avait été décidé de choisir comme marraine, la première petite fille (qui était aussi le premier enfant tout court) à être née sur leur chère planète, depuis le retour des survivants du peuple d'Euphor.<br>Il se retourna et fit un petit geste de la main à l'intention de sa sœur qui se leva, se dirigea vers la partie de la tribune royale qui était réservée aux jeunes enfants; puis avec une petite fille, en robe de cérémonie à la main, elle se dirigea vers l'estrade, qu'elle monta en sa compagnie - tout pestant tout bas, contre ces robes longues, qui n'étaient vraiment pas adaptées aux escaliers raides.

Sur l'estrade, il y avait maintenant, le prince et sa soeur, le constructeur et plusieurs autres officiels.  
>La marraine était là aussi toute fière.<br>Vieille déjà de quatre printemps, Flore avait cru un moment pouvoir tenir sa filleule, mais avait compris que cela ne lui serait pas possible quand elle s'était aperçue que celle-ci mesurait plus de 30 mètres .  
>A la demande d'Actarus, la fillette tira un levier sur le petit pupitre, ce qui permit de débarrasser le vaisseau de ses bâches par l'intermédiaire de fins câbles reliés à des treuils.<p>

L'astronef qui apparut dans toute sa splendeur, ressemblait beaucoup à la soucoupe porteuse de _Goldorak_.  
>Il s'en différenciait par la présence d'une grande porte cargo à l'avant, ainsi que par l'absence des ailes porte-"planitronks" et des canons à rayon "Mégavolts".<br>Notre ami tendit une paire de ciseaux à la marraine, ce qui permit à cette dernière de couper une ficelle qui retenait un sorte d'amphore en verre qui alla s'écraser contre la dérive de la soucoupe, après avoir glissé le long d'un câble.

Ce qui libéra les fleurs qui y étaient enfermées, pour se répandre au-dessus du vaisseau, tandis que la fillette clamait dans un micro:

- Je te baptise _Aphélie_ !

Simultanément la bâche de la sculpture s'effaçait à son tour, découvrant une statue de l'ancienne amie d'enfance du prince d'Euphor.

Aphélie, si tragiquement disparue, paraissait revivre avec sa touchante beauté d'oiseau blessé.  
>Actarus ne put s'empêcher de verser discrètement quelques larmes.<p>

.

.

**A la tombée du jour, quelques heures plus tard.  
><strong>Après une visite organisée de l'astronef, ainsi que des ateliers et du bureau d'études de l'usine où il avait été conçu et assemblé, l'ensemble des invités s'étaient retrouvés, devant l'aérogare pour le banquet en plein air, dressé à leur intention.  
>Les Euphoriens s'empressèrent de lui faire honneur et ils avaient bien raison, car pour certain d'entre eux, ce serait leur dernier...<p>

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le banquet tirait a sa fin et qu'était venu le moment du petit digestif, juste avant le début du feu d'artifice, Actarus, qui en avait enfin fini avec ses devoirs de représentation auprès des notables de son royaume, s'était mis à la recherche de Phénicia.  
>Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il finit par la repérer en tête-à-tête avec son officier d'ordonnance.<br>Au vu de leurs figures et des gestes qu'ils faisaient avec leurs mains, Actarus comprit que sa soeur était en train de discuter "boulot", avec son subordonné.  
>Ce qui lui donnait, également, un bon prétexte pour échapper aux petits potins du jour de sa dame de compagnie, qui piaffait d'impatience, en silence, à quelques pas.<br>Le prince préféra ne pas les déranger et décida d'aller directement s'occuper de son invitée de dernière heure et il partit à sa recherche dans la cohue des participants.

L'invitée en question, n'était de son côté, que moyennement satisfaite de cette soirée, qui ne lui avait guère permis de progresser dans ses investigations.  
>Elle n'avait pour l'instant réussi à repérer qu'un seul des Balsamo du palais, avec lequel elle avait engagé une conversation sans obtenir de résultat probant, à part que ce dernier, qui avait pris ça pour une avance, s'était empressé de lui faire "la cour" d'une façon très lourde.<p>

Pour l'heure elle était à nouveau attablée et regardait pensivement le spectacle féerique des milliers de lanternes brillant dans la nuit, tout en s'apprêtant à boire le verre que le sommelier venait de lui servir.

- Bonsoir Capitaine Eméraldas!

La femme pirate leva les yeux, et aperçut le Prince, debout en train de la saluer.  
>Elle se leva, lui rendit son salut, et l'invita à s'asseoir.<p>

Pour amorcer la conversation, il lui demanda si la cérémonie lui avait plu.  
>En tout sincérité, Eméraldas lui répondit c'était le cas, et qu'elle le remerciait de l'y avoir invitée.<br>Elle décida d'en profiter pour inciter le prince à abattre ses cartes à ce sujet en lui faisant remarquer, qu'elle avait été très surprise de s'y voir conviée et traitée avec autant d'égards et de marques de respect.  
>Cette dernière remarque mit Actarus dans ses petits souliers, car il aurait voulu éviter d'embarrasser sa soeur, mais il se devait de donner une réponse honnête à son interlocutrice.<br>Il lui expliqua donc que cette invitation, avec traitement de faveur, lui avait été adressée dans le but de réparer l'abus de pouvoir qui avait été commis à sont égard par le pilote de Goldorak.

En entendant cet aveu, ce fut au tour d'Eméraldas d'être embarrassée : ce n'était donc que cela!  
>Et dire qu'elle avait envisagé cette possibilité, avant de la rejeter comme trop invraisemblable.<p>

"Quelle ironie! pensa-t-elle.. Je me suis comportée comme la dernière des fourbes, simplement parce que j'ai cru déceler une malice dans l'invitation du prince!"

Malgré le grand sang froid apparent, avec lequel elle avait accueilli cette révélation, Actarus remarqua tout de suite son trouble.

Mais il ne dura pas :

" ce qui est fait, est fait! se dit Eméraldas! Le vin est tiré, il faut le boire" ! et joignant le geste à la pensée, elle vida sa coupe "cul sec".

Quand un serviteur revient cinq minutes plus tard, avec leurs consommations respectives, il trouva nos deux amis, engagés dans une conversation beaucoup plus détendue.

En voyant la coupe de vin blanc du prince, Eméraldas eut un petit sourire amusé, et fit remarquer à son compagnon de table, qu'elle était apparemment la seule convive de la soirée à faire honneur au vin rouge.  
>Actarus lui répondit en souriant, que c'était justement grâce à cette singularité, qu'il avait réussi à la dénicher dans cette cohue.<br>Il lui avait suffit de repérer sur un plateau, la seule coupe contenant un liquide écarlate et de la suivre jusqu'à sa destination.  
>La femme capitaine eut petit rire, et demanda s'il y avait une raison particulière à ce désamour apparent de ses sujets, pour le vin rouge.<p>

Le visage du prince s'assombrit d'un coup, tout en répondant par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête.  
>Il lui expliqua ensuite que cela avait un rapport avec l'invasion d'Euphor, il y avait une dizaine d'années, par les armées de Véga.<br>Beaucoup des officiers de cette dernière étaient de grands amateurs de ce genre de vin.  
>L'un d'entre eux, le général Hydargos, avait été jusqu'à organiser une beuveries au "gros rouge" sur les ruines de cette ville.<br>Cette scène avait tellement marqué les quelques rares déportés à avoir survécus aux camps de "Akerebe la Rouge"(1), que depuis il y avait plus ou moins, une sorte de tabou à ce sujet.  
>Il ajouta que certain de ses compatriotes avaient même souhaité en interdire la vente, mais qu'il s'y était toujours opposé, par respect pour la mémoire de ses parents, qui en avaient été des amateurs éclairés.<p>

En entendant cela, Eméradas en eut presque l'estomac retourné, car le cas de cet Hydargos lui rappelait celui de Hardgear (2) qui se biturait, pendant que ses sbire mécanisaient de force, les habitants de sa propre planète.  
>Elle repoussa son verre, vers un coin de la table.<p>

.

C'est à ce moment là que Phénicia, qui avait deviné le malaise certain entre les deux interlocuteurs qui s'étaient involontairement rappelés des moments d'un douloureux passé, se pointa à leur table.

- Holà Actarus ! fit Phénicia d'un ton moqueur, tout en s'asseyant sans plus de manière sur une chaise vacante... Tu n'a pas honte de ressortir les vieux croquemitaines dans un moment pareil! Je te rappelle qu'il y a des enfants parmi nous... dit elle tout en désignant du regard la petite marraine attablée avec sa famille, quelques tables plus loin... On les traumatisebien assez comme ça nos chères petits avec les : "si tu ne manges pas ta soupe, Le Grand Stratéguerre viendra te dévorer tout cru !" ou les "Si tu ne dors pas, Minos viendra et ouvrira son crâne, pour t'y enfermer à l'intérieur !" et cætera...!

Actarus, tout heureux de ce dérivatif, fit les présentations, tout en expliquant à Eméraldas que la princesse Phénicia allait tout être, tout à la fois la pilote d'essai et la responsable du programme d'expérimentation en vol du nouveau vaisseau.  
>En entendant çà, la jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger.<br>Avec une pincée de fausse modestie, elle expliqua que son statut de pilote militaire avait posé quelques problèmes, d'ordre administratif, dans le cadre des essais d'un astronef civil, mais que comme elle était actuellement le pilote le plus expérimenté sur ce type d'engin, le bons sens avait fini par prévaloir.

Actarus eut un petit sourire en coin : Sa soeur avait beau avoir évolué vers un peu plus d'humilité, il restait encore quelques traces de celle du début de l'épopée de la _Patrouille des Aigles_.

Eméraldas la félicita et en profita pour lui demander la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi développer ce vaisseau cargo en s'inspirant d'un engin militaire.  
>Phénicia lui répondit que, pour le moment, leur industrie renaissante n'avait pas encore les moyens d'en concevoir un de A à Z, dans un délai raisonnable, et que la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak, leur avait offert une base de développements beaucoup plus évoluée et performante, que celle de leurs anciens cargos.<br>Flattée par l'intérêt de la femme capitaine, la princesse lui proposa de l'accompagner pour une petite visite rapide de l'astronef, juste avant le feu d'artifice, pour lui montrer des détails de conception, laissés dans l'ombre par la visite officielle.  
>Eméraldas se montra intéressée et Actarus donna son accord, en rappelant toutefois à sa soeur qu'il restait moins de dix minutes avant le début du feu d'artifice.<p>

.

.

Les deux princesses se levèrent et dirigèrent vers l'Aphélie, qu'elles atteignirent quelques minutes plus tard, après que Phénicia eut, à cause de l'obscurité, manqué de peu de déchirer sa robe sur le coin de la remorque d'un véhicule de piste.  
>La grande porte de chargement de la proue étant fermée, la soeur d'actarus ouvrit une petite porte, située sur le flanc, et entra à l'intérieur de la soute avec sa nouvelle amie.<br>Phénicia alluma la lumière, referma la porte, et se saisit d'une brochure sur laquelle était imprimé un écorché technique du vaisseau.

Munie de ce document, elle se mit à détailler, les points communs et différences, qu'il y avait entre la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak et ce vaisseau cargo, tout en faisant le tour de la soute pour lui designer tel ou tel autre détail technique.  
>Eméraldas tout en l'écoutant avec grand intérêt, songea à Tochiro qui aurait été transporté d'admiration, devant l'ingéniosité de ses collègues Euphoriens.<br>Ayant fini ses explications la jeune Euphorienne, se posta au fond de la soute, devant un grand siège à accoudoirs, très semblable à celui qu'il y avait dans le poste de pilotage de Goldorak.  
>Elle se tourna vers son amie, et lui proposa de s'y asseoir toutes les deux, dans le but d'aller visiter le poste de pilotage.<br>Cette dernière accepta et, en se serrant un peu, les deux jeunes femmes s'y retrouvèrent installées côte à côte.

Phénicia attrapa la poignée fixée au-dessus tout criant:

- Transfert!

Le siège se mit à monter le long d'un rail fixé à la cloison, jusqu'au pont supérieur.  
>Là il se mit à coulisser horizontalement, sur des rails fixés au plancher, jusqu'au poste de pilotage, où il s'immobilisa.<p>

Eméraldas s'apprêtait à questionner son amie sur l'instrumentation de bord, quand elle entendit un haut-parleur annoncer le début du feu d'artifice, pour dans moins de cinq minutes.  
>Elle proposa donc à la soeur d'Actarus, d'ouvrir la vitre du poste de pilotage et d'aller s'asseoir sur le toit du vaisseau pour admirer le spectacle.<br>Curieusement cette dernière resta silencieuse.  
>Eméraldas tourna la tête vers son amie et s'aperçut qu'elle était littéralement pétrifiée de terreur !<br>Devant le regard interrogateur de la femme capitaine, Phénicia se ressaisit un peu et essaya de se recomposer un semblant de sourire, tout en commandant l'ouverture de la vitre du cockpit.  
>Les deux princesses en sortirent et s'assirent sur le rebord du carénage du toit.<p>

Eméraldas prit la main de Phénicia, pour l'inciter à se confier.  
>Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, et lui dit dans un sanglot:<p>

- Eméraldas! Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je viens de voir dans ma tête! Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui va arriver !

C'est à ce moment que la première fusée partie, le cauchemar éveillé de Phénicia, devint réalité.

* * *

><p>(1) Goldorak, ep.15<br>(2) Maetel Legend, ep.1 & 2.


	8. BE Chapter 8

.

CHAPITRE VIII

.

.

.

Alors que la première corolle lumineuse fleurissait avec fracas dans la nuit, les deux princesses virent les lumières des lanternes des arbres, s'éteindre presque simultanément, alors que ces derniers semblaient prendre vie.

- La forêt avance"! murmura Phénicia d'une voix étouffée.

A ces mots, Eméraldas commença à deviner ce qui était en train de ce produire, bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à s'en convaincre, tellement cela lui paraissait incroyable en ces lieux. Malheureusement, les deux jeunes femmes eurent rapidement la confirmation de leurs craintes en distinguant, dans l'obscurité, les ombres d'une véritable marée humaine qui se dirigeait vers l'aérogare et le vaisseau.  
>Avant même qu'elle aient eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, l'<em>Aphélie<em>se retrouva encerclé par une sorte de tsunami ininterrompu, devenant tel un îlot au milieu des flots.

C'est à ce moment-là que, grâce à la lueur de l'explosion d'une fusée, les deux princesse arrivèrent enfin à distinguer les détails des silhouettes les plus proches.

- Mais ce sont de femmes! Des femmes toutes nues et à la peau verte! s'exclama Phénicia !

- Non!" lui répondit Eméraldas! Ce sont des sylvidres! Une forêt de sylvidres, qui vient de se réveiller !

.

Du coté du banquet, les convives, complètement captivés par le spectacle, ne virent pas arriver la horde des sylvidres.  
>Seul Actarus et l'un de ses gardes, les aperçurent au dernier moment et crièrent un avertissement qui arriva bien trop tard pour certains.<br>Les premiers rangs des invités se firent submerger sous le nombre, sans avoir réellement eu le temps de réellement tenter de se défendre! Une partie des autres, complètement en panique, tentèrent de s'enfuir, pendant que d'autres, a l'imitation de leur prince et des quelques soldats et officiers présents, essayèrent désespérément de repousser les assaillantes à coup de poings et de chaises!  
>Quasi simultanément, d'autres points stratégiques de l'astroport et de la ville, subissaient eux aussi, les attaques des "plantations" du sieur Kolos!<p>

.

Sur l'_Aphélie_, les deux princesses, étaient redescendues précipitamment dans la soute. Eméraldas demanda à Phénicia de s'occuper de donner l'alerte aux garnisons avec la radio du vaisseau, pendant qu'elle-même ferait une sortie pour essayer de trouver des armes. La jeune Euphorienne lui répondit, qu'il n'y avait hélas, aucune radio encore à bord de l'Aphélie, et que ce dernier n'était lui-même, pas encore prêt à voler. Elle poursuivit en lui expliquant que le mieux à faire, était d'essayer d'atteindre le complexe militaire de l'astroport.

La femme capitaine acquiesça: Elles y trouveraient des armes et surtout des soldats, avec lesquels elles pouraient contre-attaquer.  
>Il lui serait également possible d'y contacter le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>et de lui ordonner d'attaquer les groupes de sylvidres à découvert. (contrairement à celui de sa tenue de capitaine, le col de sa veste de soirée, était dépourvu de radio avec micro incorporé, ce qui la laissait sans aucune liaison à distance avec son vaisseau). Toutefois, avant de partir à l'aventure, elle se mit en quête d'une arme de fortune. Après une une brève hésitation elle se saisit, au grand étonnement de Phénicia, d'un extincteur et lui en tendit un autre.  
>Elle expliqua à son amie, que contre les sylvidres, ce genre d'arme improvisée, pouvait avoir une relative efficacité, car ces femmes étaient en réalité des créatures végétales très sensibles au froid intense. (2)<p>

Une fois armées, Phénicia ouvrit la porte et là Eméraldas eut l'occasion, plus tôt que prévu, de prouver la pertinence de ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer, car trois beautés de chlorophylle les attendaient à la sortie.  
>Vivent comme l'éclair! Les deux princesses les aspergèrent de mousse, sans leurs laisser le temps d'esquisser un geste.<br>Sous l'action de la neige artificielle qui les recouvraient partiellement, les trois sylvidres se mirent à hurler de douleur, tandis que leurs corps reprenaient progressivement leur forme d'arbre d'origine, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Phénicia.

Eméraldas attrapa son amie par le bras, et toutes les deux s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité

.

Sur le site du banquet, le drame était consommé.  
>Un à un, les Euphoriens et Euphoriennes qui résistaient encore, se faisaient assommer, voire carrément tuer à mains nues. Un soldat essaya bien de repousser la horde avec un pistolet laser, qu'il avait pu récupérer, mais il fut tellement stupéfait par le spectacle des corps de ses victimes en train de brûler, qu'il en resta tétanisé et se laissa massacrer avec sa propre arme.<br>Le coup de grâce fut apporté par la venue de Midori et de Kolos et ses hommes, qui abattirent sans pitié la poignée d'irréductibles qui s'étaient retranchés derrière des tables renversées, au coté du Prince d'Euphor.  
>Seul ce dernier fut épargné, mais il fut rapidement plaqué au sol, par les sylvidres déchainées, qui lui bondirent dessus en masse compacte.<p>

Pendant que Kolos, fier comme Artaban dans son uniforme très "kitch" d'officier végien, contemplait le corps inanimé d'Actarus, Midori sortit son sylviPhone de sa veste bleue à grand col (elle s'était, elle aussi, remise en uniforme) et appela les chefs des différents commandos, aussi bien sylvidres que végien, pour obtenir un rapport sur les autres action en cour.  
>De leur coté, les soldats végien, avec l'aide des "sylvidres de la forêt", regroupaient les prisonniers Euphoriens encore valide, en un groupe compact, tout en leur faisant, aux préalable, ramasser leurs blessés.<p>

.

.

Sur le vaisseau Royal, Golon annonça, avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé, la nouvelle de la réussite des différentes actions en cour, avec la confirmation de la capture du Prince, ainsi que la neutralisation des principaux centres radars militaires Euphoriens.  
>La reine lui ordonna de faire partir immédiatement les croiseurs, les destroyers et les transports, de l'escadre d'Hortica.<br>Après que son officier eut acquiescé, Sylvidra coupa la communication avec cette dernière et se mit en liaison avec Minos.

Quand l'image ce dernier apparu dans l'écran sphérique, Sylvidra l'interpella :

- Minos! Le moment est venu de faire partir vos golgoths et navettes, en direction d'Euphor pour y renforcer l'escadre d'invasion.

Ce dernier posa un genou à terre, et avec une mine sinistre, répondit: "

- Comme il vous plaira, puissante reine!

Cette dernière ajouta, avant de clore la communication :

- Et n'oubliez pas de rappeler à vos subalternes, qu'une fois arrivés sur place, il doivent se mettre à la disposition exclusive de l'amiral Hortica, et qu'ils ne doivent agir qu'en fonction de ses ordres !

Tandis que l'écran s'éteignait, dans le poste de commandement de la soucoupe Amirale du général en chef des forces de Véga, ont aurait pu entendre voler une mouche, si le silence n'avait pas été si cruellement brisé par le petit ricanement de l'officier de liaison sylvidre.

Minos réussit toutefois à le prendre avec philosophie en murmurant:

- Et bien, cela nous promet de beaux jours pour la suite!" et alla à un pupitre pour donner les ordres, à ses escadrilles d'assaut.

Comme Kolos venait de lui annoncer la capture du Prince d'Euphor, juste avant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se gâcher la joie de sa revanche, si longuement attendue, simplement à cause des petites vexations distillées par Sylvidra et ses "plantes vertes".

.

.

Pendant que les force combinées sylvidro-végiennes, s'élançaient en direction d'Euphor, sur place la joie du subordonné de Minos, fut par contre un peu gâchée quand Midori le tira brutalement de sa rêverie :

- Kolos! C'est plus le moment de bailler au corneilles... On a le prince, mais aucunes traces de la petite soeur!

- ... et par dessus le marché, la "rouquine" nous a également glissé entre les doigts!

.

La "rouquine" était de son coté, parvenue avec Phénicia (qui était de plus en plus inquiète pour son frère) devant l'entrée de la base militaire de l'astroport, après avoir dû faire de nombreux détours dans le noir, pour éviter des groupes de sylvidres.  
>Une mauvaise surprise les y attendait, sous la forme des corps de deux soldats Euphoriens, et des restes encore fumants, de quatre sylvidres.<br>Constatant que l'un des militaires vivait encore, les deux jeunes femmes, le transportèrent jusqu'à une table dans le poste de garde, où elles l'y allongèrent, puis ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour ce malheureux, elles se lancèrent dans l'exploration des couloirs.  
>Dans ces derniers, ainsi que dans certaines des pièces attenantes, elles y trouvèrent bien d'autres traces des combats acharnés qui s'y étaient déroulés (impacts de tirs, cloisons effondrées, traces d'incendie, cadavres divers,..).<p>

Arrivées dans une grande cage d'escalier, les deux princesse s'arrêtèrent pour se concerter.  
>Phénicia désigna l'un des escaliers, en expliquant qu'il menait vers la partie administrative du complexe, puis indiqua un couloir qui, expliqua-t-elle, menait vers les casernements des soldats et sous-officiers, ainsi que leur armurerie.<br>D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de, provisoirement, se séparer : Phénicia prendrait l'escalier pour trouver le moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur pour donner l'alerte générale à toute la planète et essayer de joindre une caserne ou un poste de police, qui n'aurait pas été encore investi. Eméraldas, de son coté prendrait le couloir pour chercher des armes un peu plus efficaces et peut-être même y trouver des soldats encore valides.

Après un dernier petit signe de la main, les deux femmes partirent chacune de leur coté.

.

- On dirait que vos copines ont mal supporté les gelées précoces! ricana Kolos, en regardant Midori interroger l'une des Sylvidres, neutralisée un peu plus tôt par les princesses.

Après avoir confié les trois malheureuses, encore souffrantes, à leur soeurs, Midori ramassa son fusil et prit la direction du complexe militaire, tout en hélant le végien au passage :

- Ne restez donc pas planté la, Kolos... On risquerait de croire qu'il n'y a qu'un portemanteau, sous cette cape!

.

.

Après avoir grimpé les escaliers, quatre à quatre, jusqu'à un étage ou elle savait avoir une chance de trouver une radio, Phénicia dut encore visiter plusieurs bureaux, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait..

Elle y découvrit, assis devant l'émetteur-récepteur, l'un des soldats de son escorte officiel.

- Mais que faites-vous donc dans ce bureau Gilbert !  
>- Mais, le nécessaire pour assurer notre salut, princesse! lui répondit le jeune soldat, sourire aux lèvres et le casque à écouteurs sur les oreilles.<br>"Mais comment peut-il sourire dans un moment pareil!"  
>- Ha..! Vous avez réussi à contacter le reste de nos forces armées pour leur demander de l'aide ?<br>- En un certain sens, oui! fit le militaire euphorien.  
>- Que voulez-vous dire!<br>- Que je n'ai contacté qu'une poignée d'initiés... De modestes grouillots, comme moi et mon frère, qui vont enfin pouvoir se faire une place au soleil !

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de Phénicia.

- Vous ...Vous vous êtes ... fait les complices de ces mystérieuses sylvidres qui nous attaquent !  
>- Les sylvidres..! Non ! Moi et Alexandre, ainsi que quelques camarades, nous n'avons été recrutés que par les hommes de Véga !<p>

A l'énoncé de ce nom, la jeune femme fut prise de tremblements.

- C'est impossible... Les forces de Véga ont été décapitées et quasiment anéanties, il y a plus de quatre ans..! De leur armée, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de naufragés, réduits à se terrer sur des planètes inhabitées! Il leur aurait été impossible de remonter la pente sans aide ! Et cette aide, ce ne sont pas les peuples ayant survécu à leur barbarie qui la leur auraient accordée! Même ceux des planètes épargnées par leurs attaques, n'auraient pas été assez fous pour leur tendre une main secourable !  
>- Ces naufragés sont pourtant bien parvenus à la remonter... Peut-être avec l'aide de ces sylvidres que tu évoquais !<p>

Il se leva, et d'un air devenu grave il poursuivit:

- Essaye de nous comprendre, Phénicia ! Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que nous nous sommes mis au service des végiens ! Nous n'étions encore que des enfants quand nous avons été capturés, mon frère et moi, lors de la première invasion. La seule alternative qui nous était offerte, pour échapper à une mort certaine dans les camps de concentration de Akerebe la Rouge , était d'accepter de devenir des aspirants soldats, au service de véga !  
>- Pour ce qui s'est passé il y dix ans, je peux tout à fait comprendre, répondit Phénicia d'une voix blanche, tout en braquant dans sa direction la buse de son extincteur... Mais pas que vous ayiez rempilé aux cotés de nos bourreaux !<br>- Là aussi nous n'avons pas eu le choix! Quand les hommes du lieutenant Kolos sont venu nous relancer, en nous agitant sous le nez notre passé, on a bien été obligés de filer doux !  
>- Ne te cherche pas de fausse excuses ! hurla la princesse, hors d'elle. En quatre années d'exercice du pouvoir, mon frère n'a jamais fait une seule chasse aux sorcières ! Bien au contraire... il s'est toujours montré indulgent et compréhensif avec ceux qui avaient été recrutés de force par Véga! ... Avoue plutôt que ta seule véritable motivation, était celle de te faire "une place aux soleil", comme tu le dis si bien, mais avec le sang de tes compatriotes !<p>

Devant la véhémence de la soeur d'Actarus, Gilbert resta coi quelques instant... avant de se ressaisir et de répliquer avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres:

- Tiens tu me tutoies maintenant, princesse ! Moi et mon frère t'avons pourtant escortée et avons fait les larbins pendant plus de deux ans, sans que tu daignes nous considérer autrement que comme des domestiques ! Et pourtant, Dieu sait ce que j'ai pu te désirer pendant toutes ces années... J'étais même prêt à t'aider, en te fournissant une fausse identité, pour t'éviter de subir le même sort que celui qui attend ton frère... mais bon… tant pis pour toi puisque tu es si bête. Ma "place au soleil", je ne la partagerai qu'avec Alexandre et mes amis !  
>- Pauvre fou ! Lors de la destruction de Stikades (3), les militaires végiens n'ont pas hésité à abandonner leur propre peuple à une mort certaine, alors qu'ils auraient pu en sauver une partie ! Ils ont préféré entasser un maximum de machines de guerre dans leurs vaisseaux, plutôt que d'y embarquer un seul civil ! Ils n'ont même pas sauvé leurs enfants, alors que pourtant ils représentaient l'avenir… alors si tu t'imagines qu'ils auront une quelconque considération envers toi et tes amis... tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate !<p>

Légèrement ébranlé dans ses certitudes, il répliqua d'une voix pas très assurée.

- Ça, c'était du temps du Grand Stratéguerre, maintenant c'est le Général Minos qui commande les forces de Véga !  
>- Minos ! Il est encore vivant celui-là !... Ben voyons, si tu t'imagines que l'ancien "Toutou" du Grand Stratéguerre va te donner l'accolade et t'apporter ta "place au soleil" sur un plateau... c'est qu'en plus d'être un traître, tu es aussi un demeuré complet mon pauvre Gilbert !<br>- Sale garce prétentieuse ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu f'ras moins la fière !  
>- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, car je vais faire de toi un joli bonhomme de neige !<p>

Phénicia n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette.  
>Gilbert lui avait lancé à la tête un gros tampon encreur qu'il tenait caché dans son dos.<br>La princesse eut à peine le temps de voir arriver le lourd projectile, qu'elle sombrait dans le néant.

.

.

C'est dans le hangar aux astronefs que s'étaient retranchés les soldats qui avaient échappé aux Sylvidres.

Il étaient près d'une centaine, répartis entre les différents étages du bâtiment, à résister avec acharnement!  
>Ceux du toit s'efforçaient d'empêcher les assaillantes, postées sur les bâtiments voisins, de lancer des grappins, pour investir leur ultime refuge par le dessus.<br>Les échanges de tirs, étaient nourri entres les belligérants, à demi masqués par l'obscurité.

Seules les flammes des Sylvidres blessées à mort, et les fusées éclairantes, tirées par une jeune Euphorienne, à la chevelure verte, éclairaient occasionnellement le champ de bataille.

- On vas pas tenir, mon colonel ... gémit un jeune caporal... On a beau les allumer, elles vont nous submerger, ces furies!  
>- Ta gueule, Sark! Continuez à tirer!... répliqua le supérieur, tout en se saisissant d'un talkie-walkie :<br>- Quorra! Ça ce passe comment dans les étages ?  
>- Pour le moment on les contient!... répondit une voix dans l'appareil.<br>- Et pour les navettes?  
>- Cinq seront prêtes sous peu... mais ce sera "coton" de les faire décoller sous le feu ennemi ...<br>- Il le faudr..!

C'est à ce moment là (lors d'une brève accalmie) qu'un violent claquement, attira leur attention sur la tour la plus proche.

La soldate chargée des fusées braqua son arme sur le point d'origine du bruit, et lui décocha un projectile!  
>Sa fusée révéla la présence d'une créature, aux longs cheveux roux, vêtue de rouge et noir, sur une sorte de balcon-chemin de ronde.<br>Dans la minute qui suivit, cette dernière devint la cible privilégiée d'une partie des belligérants (y compris des Sylvidres).  
>La créature, piqua un sprint jusqu'à une porte-fenêtre, quelle fracassa à la volée, et disparut..!<p>

Le colonel, revint à son interlocutrice :

- Faites pour le mieux, major!... Sans appui aérien, on ne fera pas long feu!

C'est au moment où il reposait son appareil, qu'il se trouva, lui et ses hommes, sous le feu direct de deux tireurs, embusqués à l'endroit ou s'était réfugiée la rousse.

- C'est pas possible...Des Végiens !... dit Sark, d'une voix blanche ... ... juste avant de voir une fusée éclairante jaillir dans la pièce, à travers la vitre brisée, ricocher sur un mur et atterrir sur les deux tireurs.  
>- Bravo Aphélia! s'exclama le colonel Dillinger, à la jeune femme, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Aphélie (y compris dans le regard).<p>

.

Dans le camp d'en face, les deux végiens évacuèrent aussitôt le lit, auquel la fusée de l'Euphorienne venait de mettre le feux et continuèrent le combat à partir d'une autre fenêtre de la chambre, pendant que le feu se communiquait, progressivement, à l'ensemble de la literie.

C'est à ce moment que Midori se pointa dans la chambre:

- Hé vous deux!.. grinça cette dernière... c'est fini de jouer aux petite soldat!... Ont vous a chargé de retrouver la princesse, et rien d'autre!

Les deux végiens suivirent la sylvidre et quittèrent enfin la chambre.  
>Il était plus que temps pour la "Créature" cachée sous le lit, car le feu avait commencé à se communiquer à la moquette et était presque à deux doigts d'en faire de même à ses vêtements et à sa chevelure.<p>

Eméraldas se dégagea du lit, en donnant deux-trois coups d'extincteur à la literie qui la coinçait, et quitta la chambre.

.

.

Dans le couloir, Midori s'arrêta, tout en faisant signe aux deux soldats de continuer vers la zone administrative, sans l'attendre.  
>Elle ressortit son sylviPhone et appela Kolos. Celui-ci, qui se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment de la base, décrocha le combiné de son gros appareil de communication (porté au dos de l'un de ses hommes) et prit l'appel de la sylvidre.<br>Cette dernière, commença par lui faire un petit topo de sa visite infructueuse des parties logements de la base, avant de lui demander où il en était de son côté. Le végien lui fit le sien (tout aussi infructueux) sur d'autres zones.  
>Il termina en ajoutant qu'il lui restait a fouiller les grands hangars des aéronefs et dans lesquels il n'avait pas encore pu pénétrer, car les euphoriens y étaient encore retranchés en nombre.<p>

Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à ranger son appareil, et à rejoindre les deux végiens, Midori eut soudain une idée.  
>Elle ralluma son sylviPhone, pour le connecter avec ceux des sylvidres des commandos et se passa en accéléré, les prises de vue les plus récentes.<br>Manque de chance pour Eméradas, son petit "sprint" sur le chemin de ronde y était immortalisé, ainsi que toute la séquence "vaudevillesque", qui avait suivi. Sur l'une des images on pouvait voir, l'une des bottes rouges de la pirate, sous la partie du lit qui dépassait dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre!

Quand elle vit tout cela, les yeux de Midori se mirent, de nouveau, à briller de fureur :

- Les imbéciles!

Elle rebroussa chemin, au pas de course et fusil au poing!  
>A cause du raffut des combats, Eméraldas entendit trop tard les pas précipités de la sylvidre, pour avoir le temps de se dissimuler et se fit surprendre par cette dernière, qui déboula d'un angle du couloir et lui tira dessus, en visant la tête.<p>

La femme capitaine, qui se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de son adversaire, eut à peine le temps d'entamer un bon sur le coté, en direction d'un gros téléscripteur sur sa gauche, que le rayon lui grillait l'extrémité des cils, en lui passant à moins d'un centimètre de son oeil droit. Notre amie réussi à achever son mouvement et à s'abriter derrière le volumineux appareil avant que la sylvidre n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer à nouveau sur la gâchette.  
>Cette dernière, se lança alors dans un sprint effréné en direction de l'abri improvisé. Sprint, qu'elle transforma, dans les derniers mètres, en une glissade latérale sur le flanc gauche, dans le but de pouvoir foudroyer sa proie, dés quelle aurait dépassé l'aplomb du téléscripteur. Malheureusement pour elle, Eméraldas fut plus rapide à presser la gâchette de son extincteur, et Midori fut aspergée de neige carbonique, de la poitrine jusqu'aux jambes.<br>Contrairement aux sylvidres des forêts, elle ne se transforma pas en arbre, car elle était d'une variété de femme-plante, beaucoup plus évoluée et résistante mais cela l'empêcha pas pour autant de resentir l'atroce morsure du froid et d'être victime d'une semi-paralysie temporaire.

Eméraldas s'empara prestement du fusil de la sylvidre, qui hurlait de douleur et se réfugia derrière un renfoncement du mur du couloir, pour se prémunir contre le retour plus que probable, des soldats de la chambre. Cette précaution se révéla dès plus judicieuse, car une poignée de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes de Kolos se pointèrent au bout du couloir.  
>La femme Pirate ne leur laissa même pas l'occasion d'approcher. Elle sortit de sa cachette, et les abattit tous les deux, d'un tir en pleine poitrine.<p>

C'est ainsi que Eméradas tua ses premiers végiens, les tous premiers d'une longue liste pour les _SSX_!

.

Elle se retourna et braqua le fusil en direction de Midori dont les hurlements s'étaient mués en gémissements et qui était encore allongée sur le sol.  
>L'ombre d'un instant, Eméraldas eut la tentation d'achever la sylvidre, pour éviter que cette redoutable adversaire ne revienne pour les menacer à nouveau, elle et Phénicia. Mais notre amie, ne put se résoudre à appuyer sur la détente.<br>Tirer sur une ennemie désarmée, et qui plus est souffrante, était au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout que cette syvidre, aussi terrible qu'elle puisse être, s'était révélée, dans le passé, capable de pitié envers un adversaire plus faible qu'elle.  
>La décision d'Eméraldas était prise : Midori ayant jadis épargné Marisse (4), elle lui rendrait la pareille en lui faisant grâce de la vie.<br>Elle s'accroupit au chevet de sa victime (dont la couleur du visage avait viré au vert foncé), et commença à la fouiller (après avoir préalablement dégagé la neige gelée qui recouvrait son torse) et à la délester de son ceinturon porte-pistolet et de son sylviPhone. A la vue de ce dernier, la femme pirate eut un petit sourire.

Après avoir rangé l'appareil dans sa veste, mit le ceinturon autour de sa taille et placé le fusil en bandoulière à son épaule, elle s'employa à neutraliser Midori.  
>Elle l'attrapa par les chevilles et la tira jusqu'à une grande armoire électrique, dont elle ouvrit les portes. Notre amie y poussa à l'intérieur le corps de la sylvidre et referma les portes à double tour.<p>

Eméraldas ressortit le sylviPhone de sa veste et commença à composer le code approprié, pour entrer en communication avec son vaisseau, tout en se dirigeant vers l'aile administrative, pour rejoindre Phénicia.

- _Queen Eméradas_, décollage! ordonna telle, et elle lui donna comme instruction complémentaire, d'appuyer immédiatement avec ses canons, les soldats Euphoriens qui se battaient contre les Sylvidres sur les toits de la base militaire.

Elle ajouta qu'il devait se tenir prêt à la récupérer, avec d'autres personnes, sur le toit du bâtiment le plus au sud de la base, quand elle lui en donnerait le signal.

En passant devant les cadavres des deux végiens, elle murmura:

- Pauvres guignols encagoulés! vous ne valez pas mieux que ces barbares d'Illumidas... Très forts contre des civils désarmés, mais pitoyables sur un champ de bataille!

.

Cette dernière remarque d'Eméraldas, ainsi que l'ensemble de ses instructions à l'intention de son vaisseau, arrivèrent, hélas, jusqu'aux oreilles de Kolos.  
>A son insu, la femme pirate fut victime du microphone indiscret du talkie-walkie de l'un des soldats de véga, dont l'appareil était resté ouvert après la mort de son propriétaire.<br>En entendant la dernière remarque de notre amie, l'officier végien ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa rage :

- Je commence à en avoir sérieusement ma claque de ces bonnes femmes ! Marre de les entendre nous cataloguer comme les derniers des minables!

Et il poursuivit sur le même ton, en se tournant vers son adjoint:

- Contacte Hortica, et dis-lui d'accélérer le mouvement avec son escadre d'"empotées", et quelle nous envoie des golgoths en soutient directement sur l'astroport! Et tu ajouteras de ma part, que si elle veut éviter que le rafiot de la Balafrée ne "débroussaille" à coups de canons, ses plantes verte de copines, elle a intérêt à se bouger les fesses, et fissa !

Comme pour confirmer, ses dires, c'est à moment que les végiens entendirent le sourd grondement du _Queen Eméraldas_ en plein décollage.  
>Il rangea son talkie-walkie et se tourna vers ses soldats en leur faisant signe de le suivre:<p>

- Allez ! Au bâtiment administratif, et au trot ! On va se farcir la rouquine et lui en donner du "guignols encagoulés"!

.

.

Sur le vaisseau amiral de l'escadre d'invasion, Hortica (avec, toujours son éternel casque sur la tête) discutait avec Hérossa, dans une des coursives de son vaisseau, quand son sylviPhone se mit à sonner et qu'au bout du fil, son officier en second la prévint de l'arrivée d'un message urgent en provenance d'Euphor.  
>Hortica regagna précipitamment le corps principal du navire, avec son interlocutrice sur ses talons et déboula, quelques minutes plus tard sur la passerelle de commandement. Au-dehors, derrière l'immense verrière en ogive, la planète des euphoriens emplissait déjà une bonne partie du champ de vision.<br>Après avoir pris connaissance du message de Kolos, la commandante de l'escadre se tourna vers sa sylvidre de confiance.

- Hérossa! Je vais envoyer sur l'astroport des golgoths pour aider nos troupes, comme le réclame ce végien, mais je tiens à ce que se soit toi qui diriges leurs interventions sur place. Tu partiras avec tes trois escadrons de chasse, un escadron de combattants-esclaves, une escadrille de navettes végiennes et un golgoth de "Type-1" _Giru Giru_ (5) et un autre de "Type-61"_Pégase_-_Guwa Guwa_(6).

... J'aurais souhaité t'en adjoindre d'autres, mais comme tu le sais déjà (Hortica afficha une moue dédaigneuse), ces deux-là, sont les seuls robots de combat végiens, parmi ceux qui nous ont rejoint à temps, qui soient réellement complètement opérationnels! Je te donne également deux croiseurs et quatre destroyers, pour te soutenir, mais comme ils sont bien moins rapides que les golgoths, les navettes et tes chasseurs, il te faudra commencer le combat sans eux! De mon coté, je vais précipiter le mouvement, en lançant immédiatement l'attaque générale, en simultané, sur l'ensemble des bases et villes de cette planète!

Hérossa, salua sa chef, et se dirigea en courant vers l'un des hangars à vaisseaux du navire et à peine plus de cinq minutes plus tard, elle décollait à la tête de ses escadrons.

.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Euphor , en compagnie des vaisseaux de véga, le visage de sa supérieure hiérarchique apparut sur l'écran du tableau de bord : "

- Hérossa, une dernière chose! Vu qu'il est prévu, par les accords entre notre reine et le général Minos, que cette planète revienne aux végiens, je tiens à ce que tu donnes la priorité aux soldats de véga, pour le "casse pipe, car je n'ai aucune envie de sacrifier mes meilleures guerrières, pour tirer les marrons du feu au seul profit de ces messieurs les végiens!

Elle ajouta :

... J'ai d'ailleurs donné des instructions en ce sens, aux chefs des autres groupes d'assauts.

Hérossa, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, lui répondit, que ses instructions seraient scrupuleusement appliquées.  
>Une fois la communication terminée, Hortica qui avait regagné son siège de capitaine (qui surplombait de façon impressionnante la passerelle de commandement) se laissa aller à un peu de mélancolie:<p>

- Reviens en vie Hérossa...! Je sais que tu a la "Baraka"(7), mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à l'idée de perdre la seule camarade qu'il me reste, de l'autre guerre!

.

.

Sur l'astroport, la grosse artillerie du Queen Eméraldas avait commencé à donner de la voix.  
>Après avoir, préalablement fait un demi circuit autour des bâtiments de la base militaire, pour trouver un bon angle de tir, l'énorme vaisseau s'était mis à matraquer les sylvidres réparties sur le toit.<p>

Pour éviter un effondrement des bâtiments de la base, le vaisseau n'utilisait ses canons qu'à intensité minimale, mais c'était bien suffisant pour faire un véritable massacre dans les rangs de celles qui s'étaient refusées à s'abriter dans les étages inférieurs.  
>En un rien de temps, les toits furent constellés de grande flammes bleues, qui se rejoignirent, jusqu'à former un grand brasier, dans lequel se tordaient les silhouettes des malheureuses qui s'y étaient faites piéger.<br>Sous l'action de la chaleur des incendies, le revêtement d'étanchéité des toits, s'enflamma à son tour, et très rapidement les toitures concernées, ne furent plus que d'immenses sinistres, qui éclairaient comme en plein jour, les façades des bâtisses du complexe militaire.

Son travail achevé, le gros vaisseau Pirate vint se positionner, juste au-dessus du bâtiment administratif, sous les acclamations des soldats de Dillinger.

- Ah! Quel beau brasier, on se croirait face au grand feu de solstice! s'exclama le colonel, tout en rigolant ... sous le regard horrifié d'Aphélia qui sans aller jusqu'à ressentir de la compassion pour les sylvidres y voyait là un véritable massacre !

"A notre tour! se dit-il, tout en reprenant son talkie: - Quorra! La voie est libre... Envoyez les navettes appuyer les nôtres sur la ville!

.

* * *

><p>(1) contrairement à celui de sa tenue de capitaine, le col de sa veste de soirée était dépourvu de radio avec micro incorporé, ce qui la laissait sans aucune liaison à distance avec son vaisseau.<p>

(2) l'extincteur euphorien en question, était similaire aux modèles terriens à neige carbonique, mais avec une mousse beaucoup plus froide.

(3) La planète d'origine des Végiens. Elle se fait détruire accidentellement, au tout début de l'ep.52, de Goldorak _ Note du coauteur: Goldorak est l'une des rares séries, ou la défaite des "méchants", est réelement progressive : Le déclin de Véga, commence dé l'épisode n°37-"Une étoile est morte" (dans une série qui comptait 74 épisodes au total)

(4) Le père "adoptif" de Madelaine/Midori (voir Albator 78, ep.17-18)

(5) Goldorak ep.1.

(6) Goldorak ep.61

(7) Albator 78, ep.10, 11 & 12


	9. BE Chapter 9

.

CHAPITRE IX

.

.

Au bout d'un moment, dont elle n'aurait pu évaluer la durée, Phénicia perçut à nouveau son corps et se sentit voler dans les airs, fermement empoignée aux quatre membres.

- Aie! Le choc de son dos contre le rebord d'un meuble acheva de la tirer douloureusement de son inconscience.  
>- Tiens, Lex, elle se réveille !<p>

Ses agresseurs ayant relâché ses jambes, Phénicia tenta de se relever, mais elle se sentit immédiatement plaquée contre le rebord de la table, par quatre mains fermement appuyées sur ses bras.

- Re-bonsoir, princesse !

Les brumes se dissipaient, et elle put distinguer les trais des hommes qui lui faisaient face: Gilbert et ... un autre garçon qu'elle connaissait tout aussi bien:

- Alexandre! Tu es donc bien toi aussi un traître!  
>- Traître? Mmm, pas de mon point de vue... Hé hé, je ne me sens d'obligations qu'envers mon frère... mes amis…<br>- ...et ta "place au soleil"! ... Je suis bien au courant. Gilbert m'a déjà fait un "topo" sur la profondeur de votre idéal, à t...!

Phénicia n'eut pas temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'elle ressentit une fulgurante douleur dans les côtes, qui la laissa le souffle coupé.

- Alors princesse, ça te suffit? Ou tu en veux un autre! lui jeta Alexandre... Bon, assez ri! On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit! Gilbert, aide-moi, allongeons-la sur le billard!

Mais leur proie, qui avait entre-temps un peu récupéré malgré une douleur persistante, lança sa main les doigts en V dans les yeux d'Alexandre. La brute hurla sous l'impact, Phénicia en profita pour se redresser, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, un violent coup s'abattit sur sa pommette.  
>Il y eut comme une sorte de flash lumineux, et une violente douleur envahit son crâne.<br>Alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur ses jambes, après que son dos eut violemment heurté le rebord du billard, elle sentit une myriade d'autres coups s'abattre sur son corps déjà bien meurtri.

.

Dans la demi inconscience où elle était retombée, elle sentit les mains de ses deux bourreaux la saisir et la soulever à nouveau, et une douleur suraigüe dans les côtes la fit hurler.

- T'as cogné trop fort! Mon coup de poing suffisait! Si jamais elle claque et que Kolos l'apprend ... adieu notre bel avenir! dit la voix de Gilbert.  
>- Ah ouais? De toutes façons, s'il la voit dans cet état, on est cuits tout court, figure-toi! ...faut qu'on se débarrasse d'elle dans la cage d'ascenseur... Mais bon, entretemps, y a pas d'raison qu'on se paie pas du bon temps!... allez, on la pose sur le billard et tu la déballes!<p>

Plaquée sur le billard, Phénicia sentit les mains qui lui tenaient les épaules glisser le long de ses bras, lui saisir les poignets et les ramener au dessus de sa tête... ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur.

Puis, tandis qu'elle sentait des mains déchirer sa robe, elle entendit Gilbert lui murmurer :

- J'aurais tant aimé que cela se passe autrement, Phénicia! Nous aurions pu le faire sur une balancelle dans le jardin du palais, ou bien sur l'herbe, dans un coin tranquille au bord de l'eau... Pourquoi à-t-il fallu que tu m'ignores pendant toutes ces années !

Alexandre l'interrompit d'un ton agacé :

- Arrête de débiter tes conne... euh! "La sorcière Rouge"!

Alexandre n'eut que le temps de faire un vague geste de défense : une rafale de rayons, toucha de plein fouet son avant-bras gauche, qui fut presque désintégré sous les impacts !  
>Le misérable, s'effondra dans un nuage de sang vaporisé.<br>Quant à Gilbert, il eut à peine le temps d'avoir peur, que déjà la Pirate était sur lui. D'un bond, elle atterrit sur le billard, en tenant le fusil par le canon.  
>Le scélérat voulut esquiver l'attaque, d'un roulé-boulé, mais la femme pirate ne lui en laissa pas temps: elle l'envoya au pays des songes, d'un violent coup de crosse en pleine face.<p>

Eméraldas reporta son attention sur la princesse d'Euphor, et s'agenouilla à son chevet.  
>Phénicia gémissait toujours, dans une sorte de demi conscience douloureuse.<p>

La femme pirate remarqua sur le corps de la malheureuse, de nombreuse traces de coups et constata en y passant délicatement les doigts, quelle avait également plusieurs côtes cassées.  
>Elle avait manifestement été rouée de coups, ce qui pourrait lui avoir causé également des blessures internes sérieuses. Il lui fallait des soins d'urgence, et pour cela, vu la situation, il ne restait que l'infirmerie du Queen Eméraldas.<br>Mais comment la transporter jusqu'aux toit, sans risquer d'aggraver ses blessures ?

Notre amie trouva une solution de fortune, avec un grande desserte sur laquelle elle allongea délicatement la soeur d'Actarus et la recouvrit avec sa veste de velour noir.

Elle entra ensuite en contact avec son vaisseau, pour lui ordonner de se tenir prêt à récupérer une blessée, avec l'élévateur à rayon (1).  
>Ce dernier acquiesça, mais signala à sa capitaine que le temps leur était compté, avant que la situation ne s'aggrave très sérieusement, car il venait de détecter aux radars une bonne centaine de vaisseaux non identifiés, dans les hautes couches de l'atmosphère.<br>Il ajouta, qu'au vu de leur trajectoire, il était plus que certain que leur cible était la capitale et ses installations.

Malgré cette nouvelle catastrophe qui leurs tombaient dessus, Eméraldas garda la tête froide.  
>Elle remit son fusil à l'épaule, et se dirigea en direction des ascenseurs, tout en poussant devant elle la desserte, avec la pauvre Phénicia allongée dessus.<p>

.

.

A l'extérieur, les soldats Euphoriens, avaient mis à profit le répit, que leur avait offert le _Queen Eméraldas_, pour tracter hors du hangar cinq vieilles navettes, encore en état de combattre.  
>Deux d'entre-elles, étaient de conception Euphorienne (2), les autres étaient des ex-végiennes, ancien modèles (3), repeinte aux couleurs d'Euphor.<br>Quatre d'entre elles décollèrent en direction de la ville, pour porter assistance aux quelques îlots de résistance qui subsistaient encore, tandis qu'une "Ex-véga" restait au dessus de l'astroport, qu'elle arrosait de fusées éclairante, dans le but de forcer les troupe sylvidro-végiennes à se tenir à couvert.

Cette réaction des Euphoriens, perturba le plan d'attaque de Hérossa en l'obligeant à diviser ses forces, en envoyant le golgoths "type-61" et deux de ses escadrons de chasse "sylvidres", contre les quatre navettes de la ville, tandis qu'elle continuait avec le reste de ses engins, en direction de l'astroport.

.

.

Eméraldas, de son coté, venait de débouler dans la cage d'escalier, juste au moment ou Kolos, à la tête de ses hommes, s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la dernière marche.

Encore un fois, c'est notre pirate qui fut la plus rapide à dégainer et à tirer.  
>Si un peu plus tôt, Eméraldas avait sauvé sa vie, grâce à la vivacité de ses reflexes, Kolos lui sauva la sienne grâce à une maladresse.<br>Au moment ou la femme pirate appuyait sur la gâchette de son pistolet, l'officier loupa une marche et tomba en arrière sur le soldat qui le suivait, qui lui-même en entraîna d'autres dans sa chute, jusqu'au palier intermédiaire.

Sans attendre, Eméraldas poussa la desserte, jusqu'à la porte des ascenseurs, et s'engouffra dans la première qui s'ouvrit.

.

.

Au dehors, le _Queen Eméraldas_ et la navette Euphorienne restante, commençaient à subir les attaques des escadrilles, que Hérossa avait conservé auprès d'elle.  
>Pour échapper aux tirs d'une quinzaine de chasseurs de l'escadron "sylvidres" restant, le petit astronef, s'était lancé dans un mortel slalom dans le noir, entre les bâtiments et les hangars de l'astroport, tandis que son gros compagnon d'arme s'expliquait avec l'escadrille des navettes végiennes (4), avec l'escadron des combattants-esclaves, et enfin le golgoth "type-1", escortés par Hérossa en personne.<p>

Grâce à son écran de protection, le _Queen Eméraldas_ réussit à parer sans dommage les tirs , mais il ne lui était plus possible de rester en vol stationnaire, car s'il ne faisait pas un minimum de manoeuvres pour éviter de laisser à ses assaillants le loisir de l'arroser en continu avec leur rayons, sa protection électromagnétique serait vite saturée et lâcherait.  
>La situation était d'ailleurs sur point de s'aggraver encore plus rapidement que prévu, car le golgoth se mit en mode "scie circulaire"(5), et se lança, à plusieurs reprises, de toute sa masse contre son adversaire, dans l'espoir d'arriver, enfin, à percer son "champ de force".<br>L'énorme vaisseau pirate se remit en marche et se lança dans dans une succession de larges virages ascendants et descendants en "tire bouchon", tout en continuant à riposter avec la totalité de son armement.  
>Au tout début du combat, il répartissait ses tirs contre l'ensemble des assaillants, leur infligeant de lourdes pertes; mais très rapidement, il changea de tactique, en concentrant ses tirs en priorité, sur le Golgoth.<p>

Devant la puissance de feu de son adversaire, le robot Végien se garda bien de sortir sa tête et ses membres de sa carapace, tout en veillant à n'exposer que la tranche de sa "coquille", pour dévier les rayons adverses.. avec succès!  
>Faute d'arriver à le détruire, le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> parvint néanmoins à le déséquilibrer et à l'envoyer percuter le sol, à plusieurs reprises.

Il s'efforçait également, chaque fois qu'il avait un bon angle de tir, d'aider la navette Euphorienne (toujours engagée dans ses zigzags, aux ras du sol) en canardant ses poursuivantes.

.

.

Quand Eméraldas déboucha enfin sur toit du bâtiment en tenant Phénicia dans ses bras, (après avoir bloqué derrière elle les ascenseurs) ce fut pour se retrouver devant le spectacle d'une espèce de "corrida aérienne", nocturne, éclairée par les tir des canons laser, les lueurs des propulseurs, les flammes des vaisseaux touchés à mort, les éclairs de ceux qui explosaient en vol, ou en percutant le sol, et les incendies de la toiture.  
>Plus au loin, au-dessus de la ville, elle pouvait également apercevoir les lueurs du combat aérien que les autres navettes Euphoriennes menaient, contre les chasseurs sylvidres.<p>

Eméraldas déposa délicatement son amie sur le sol et appela son vaisseau pour qu'il procède immédiatement à leur récupération  
>C'était hélas, sans compter avec Kolos, qui avait compris les intentions de notre amie, et qui faute de pouvoir rejoindre le toit à temps, s'était empressé de prévenir Hérossa par radio.<br>Cette dernière choisit d'employer directement les grands moyens pour empêcher l'alliée d'Albator, d'évacuer la soeur d'Actarus; elle ordonna au golgoth d'arrêter ses attaques, et d'aller immédiatement se poser sur le sommet du bâtiment administratif.  
>Eméraldas eut à peine le temps de se réfugier à l'étage inférieur avec Phénicia, que la hideuse tortue mécanique, atterrissait sur le toit.<br>Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle entendit les pas et les halètements des soldats de Véga, dans la cage d'escalier.

Mais notre amie, en bonne pirate, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Elle ordonna à son vaisseau d'incendier les étages qui se trouvaient à trois niveaux, en-dessous du toit.  
>Ce dernier, s'exécuta immédiatement, et l'enfer s'abattit sur les hommes de Kolos, quand ils virent à leur étage, de grandes flammes souffler les portes de la cage d'escalier.<br>En un instant, la moitié d'entre eux fut changée en torches, tandis que les survivants, refluaient vers les étages inférieurs, dont leur chef, qui dut la vie sauve, au fait qu'il traînait la patte en queue de détachement, depuis sa chute dans l'escalier.

Malgré les tirs du golgoth, le _Queen Eméraldas_ continua à approcher du bâtiment en flammes, jusqu'à un centaine de mètres. Eméraldas lui ordonna alors, de lancer le "tube" de la passerelle télescopique d'abordage (6), sur le dernier étage.  
>A peine plus d'une minute plus tard, cette dernière défonçait le mur extérieur et s'immobilisait à l'intérieur d'un bureau.<br>La fumée de l'impact n'y était même pas encore dissipée, que la pirate, y pénétrait pour s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture en "iris", avec toujours la princesse d'Euphor dans ses bras.  
>Le "bec" se referma en un éclair et l'ensemble se rétracta, sans laisser le temps au golgoth de réagir.<p>

.

La passerelle n'avait même pas encore regagné son logement, qu'Eméraldas ordonnait à son vaisseau de faire écrouler les étages qui se trouvaient sous le robot végien.

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ visa, très astucieusement, les étages déjà en flammes, et tira dessus une bordée à intensité maximale.

Le résultat fut dévastateur: le bâtiment s'effondra jusqu'à mi hauteur, entraînant dans son éboulement le golgoth qui se retrouva bloqué dans un enchevêtrement de poutrelles métalliques et de gravas. Pour se dégager, la monstrueuse tortue ouvrit largement sa carapace, pour donner le maximum de battement à ses pattes.  
>C'était l'occasion qu'attendait le vaisseau pirate, et il ne la laissa pas passer : Il tira une nouvelle bordée, qu'il concentra sur la base du cou du golgoth. Ce dernier fut littéralement décapité par l'explosion.<p>

Une deuxième salve, tirée en plein dans le trou béant ainsi ouvert, paracheva le travail : le Golgoth finit par exploser en totalité, projetant des débris aux quatre coins de l'astroport!

* * *

><p>(1) Albator 84, épisode n° 18 - <span>Note de la coAuteuse<span> : Un des plus beaux épisodes de la série, autant dans l'histoire que dans le design, avec l'épisode 21 - Note du coAuteur : J'y ajouterais aussi l'épisode n° 2.  
>(2) Identiques à celle utilisée par le précepteur de Phénicia dans Goldorak, ep.49.<br>(3) Navettes du premier modèle (Mono-dérive, avec un empennage en croix et des ailettes stabilisatrices, sur les cotés). Visible dans les ep.1 à 52, de Goldorak.  
>(4) Navettes du second modèle (Bi-dérive, avec une double sortie de réacteurs et un canon laser, installer au sommet d'un long cou). Visible à partir des ep.53 à 74, de Goldorak.<br>(5) Un "grand classique" des robots de Véga : Des pointes ou des lames retractable, disposer sur le pourtour de la tranche de la carapace.  
>(6) Situé dans un sabord, à l'avant de la "nacelle-galion". (Albator 84, ep.7).<p> 


	10. BE Chapter 10

.

CHAPITRE X

.

.

Après avoir déposé Phénicia sur une couchette, la pirate gagna le poste commandement secondaire installé dans le "galion", et ordonna à son vaisseau de se diriger vers le hangar de la base, dans le but d'y évacuer un maximum de soldats.  
>Pour ceux de la navette, il n'y avait hélas plus rien a tenter, car cette dernière avait succombé, bien avant la destruction du golgoth.<br>Alors que le Queen Eméraldas s'approchait du hangar, tout en continuant à subir les attaques des navettes et des chasseurs ennemis survivants , Eméraldas activa les haut parleurs externes du vaisseaux, et invita les soldat à sortir du hangar pour monter à son bord.  
>Pour achever de convaincre les éventuels indécis, elle ajouta qu'il était urgent d'évacuer la base, car il y avait deux croiseurs et quatre destroyers ennemis, en approche, au-dessus de l'astroport.<p>

.

En levant les yeux au ciel, les soldats euphoriens aperçurent six petites lueurs encore lointaines, groupées de façon bien trop ordonnée pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'étoiles.  
>Dillinger, les observa attentivement avec ses jumelles de vision nocturne, ce qui lui permit de constater la pertinence de l'avertissement, et prendre conscience qu'il n'était dorénavant, plus possible d'espérer pouvoir continuer à résister sur le site de l'astroport. Sans attendre davantage, il ordonna l'évacuation immédiate.<br>Pour faciliter cette dernière, et accélérer l'embarquement, Eméraldas fit carrément atterrir son vaisseau à proximité du hangar.

Pour permettre aux militaires d'approcher du vaisseau, Elle fut obligée de désactiver son écran de protection.  
>Certes c'était déjà une obligation pour le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> lorsqu'il lançait sa passerelle d'abordage, ou (durant, une fraction de seconde) quand il faisait usage de ses canons, mais là, il allait être privé de bouclier pendant une durée sensiblement plus longue.  
>Mais pour les sauver, notre amie n'avait pas d'autre choix.<p>

Alors que l'embarquement des Euphoriens débutait, Aphélia se porta volontaire, en compagnie d'une vingtaine de soldats, pour rester couvrir l'évacuation jusqu'au départ du vaisseau :

- .. Et il nous reste encore une navette en état de voler, pour évacuer à notre tour! ... argumenta la jeune femme !

- Ok, ça marche sous-lieutenant !... répondit laconiquement Dillinger, qui ne se faisait guère d'illusion...

... surtout en voyant l'état de l'astronef qui était sensé leurs servir de planche de salut : une vielle navette (ex-véga), au revêtement bosselé, et rafistolé de partout.

.

.

Alors que l'évacuation battait son plein, les vaisseaux ennemis redoublaient d'agressivité dans leurs attaques.

Eméraldas fut toutefois soulagée de constater, via ses écrans de contrôle, que ses assaillants du début, n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour profiter de la situation! Ils n'étaient plus que vingt-quatre, sur les soixante et un, du début et le reste de leurs équipiers étaient, manifestement, encore occupés à se battre au-dessus de la ville  
>Quant aux gros vaisseaux sylvidres, ils étaient, pour l'instant, dans l'incapacité de tirer sur le Queen Eméraldas, à cause de leur trajectoire d'approche trop verticale, qui leur donnait un dénivelé trop important, par rapport à l'angle de tir maximal de leurs artilleries.<p>

C'était hélas sans compter, avec la spécialiste des coup tordus qu'était Hérossa, qui avait déjà avancé son pion, pour détruire le vaisseau pirate par surprise :

" Alors Eméraldas! Toujours aussi chevaleresque ! persifla la sylvidre...! Eh bien, de la chevalerie, je vais t'en donner!.. Tu va faire connaissance avec quelqu'un... qui en a tout les attributs et accessoires!" jeta-t-elle en appuyant sur le menu déroulant d'une icône, sur l'écran du tableau de bord.

.

.

Aux pieds du Queen Eméraldas l'embarquement des tous derniers euphoriens, était sur le point de s'achever, au grand soulagement d'Aphélia et ses hommes, qui avaient de plus en plus de mal, à contenir leurs assaillantes, auquel s'étaient joint Kolos et ses soldats survivants.

Eméraldas, qui avait récupéré ses armes (ainsi que sa tenue de capitaine) s'était munie d'un pistolet de désignation d'objectif, venait à peine de gagner le pont du "galion" dans le but de couvrir les Euphoriens, quand son attention fut attirée, malgré le vacarme des combats, par le bruit d'un martelage, qui devenait de plus audible, au fur et mesure des minutes.  
>Comme il semblait provenir du coté de la poupe, la pirate ordonna à son vaisseau de pivoter sur lui même, de quarante-cinq degrés, tandis qu'elle se saisissait du "désignateur".<br>Alors que le Queen Eméraldas effectuait sa manoeuvre (à la stupeur des derniers évacués, encore suspendus dans le rayon élévateur) le martelage s'amplifia, au point d'Eméraldas appuya sur la gâchette du "pistolet, pour déclencher un tir de barrage préventif, en direction de l'angle du bâtiment administratif, d'où semblait provenir la source du bruit.

La première salve, venait à peine de se perdre dans la nuit, que la silhouette gigantesque d'une sorte de monstrueux chevalier, déboula de derrière le bâtiments en feu.

Sans attendre, le golgoth "type-61" Pégase se mit à charger, tout en pointant sa lance avant, tel un cavalier de l'apocalypse au milieu des flammes.  
>Mais le centaure mécanique n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser son attaque bien loin, car il se fit arracher le torse, presque à bout portant, par la deuxième salve. La partie "cheval", bien qu'en flammes, continua sur sa lancée, en passant sous la coque du vaisseau pirate (manquant de percuter le "Galion", de peu) avant de s'éloigner au galop dans la nuit.<br>La partie "humanoïde", réussit toutefois à projeter sa lance dans un tout dernier geste, avant de chuté lourdement sur le sol et d'exploser.  
>L'arme de jet, se planta profondément dans la coque du Queen Eméraldas, juste au niveau de la soute arrière.<br>Impact qui fut suivi par ceux des débris du Golgoth; ce qui obligea notre pirate à se jeter à plat ventre sur le pont, pour les esquiver.

Une partie d'entre-eux, fusèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du hangar.  
>En apercevant les milliers de fragments, ricocher de partout, Sark, bondit de derrière le tracteur où il était retranché, pour se précipiter jusqu'à la position d'Aphélia et se jeta sur son dos, pour lui offrir le rempart de son corps... manquant de peu, par la même, de lui briser l'échine et le cou!<p>

Toutefois, Hérossa paya cher, ces modestes succès, car son chasseur encaissa lui-même un tir dans le fuselage. L'impact alluma un incendie dans le moteur, ce qui contraignit la sylvidre à un périlleux atterrissage, en catastrophe, dans l'obscurité.  
>Atterrissage dont elle sortit indemne, en bonne miraculée professionnelle qu'elle était (ce qui lui avait valut le surnom d'"Hérossa-l'incassable", auprès des soeur d'armes) mais qui eut pour conséquence de priver les escadrons sylvidro-végiens, de leur commandant..<p>

.

Le chasseur d'Hérossa n'avait pas encore percuté la planète, que le Queen Eméradas, fumant de partout, décollait et quittait pour de bon l'astroport, avec la navette des euphoriens dans son sillage.  
>L'envol de cette dernière se fit dans des condition périlleuses, car la dizaine de survivants qui avaient réussi à y embarquer d'extrême justesse (en emportant leurs blessés sur le dos), furent obligés de la faire décoller entre les portes à demi effondrées du hangar et sous les tirs des sylvidres et des végiens.<p>

En voyant le Queen Eméraldas en pleine ascension et laissant derrière lui des traînées de fumée, Kolos eut un rictus cruel:

- Bon voyage sale garce!.. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec le cadeau d'adieu que je t'ai collé en soute !

.


	11. BE Chapter 11

.

CHAPITRE XI

.

.

**Dans la navette euphorienne.**

- Aphélia! Aphélia!... reviens à toi!... gémit un Sark, désespéré, qui secouait frénétiquement l'épaule de la sous-lieutenante allongée sur le sol... - Qu'ai-je fait, avec mon plaquage imbécile! se lamenta-t-il.

Complètement en panique, il entreprit avec des gestes maladroits et précipités, de dégrafer le col de la veste d'uniforme, de sa supérieure.  
>Il s'y prit tellement mal, que ce fut l'ensemble du vêtement qui s'ouvrit...découvrant une belle et voluptueuse poitrine!<br>(Surprise au lit par l'attaque, Aphélia n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler le moindre dessous)

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, et en resta figé, un bon moment, avant de se resaisir, quand la jeune femme commença à donner des signes de vie; à la grande joie de notre caporal, qui en oublia instantanément l'aspect embarrassant de la situation.  
>Heureusement, le reste de ses compagnons, le nez collé aux hublots, périscopes et écrans vidéos, étaient bien plus préoccupés, par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.<p>

Au-dessus de leur têtes, dans l'angle mort des canons du _Queen Eméraldas_, les deux navette végiennes survivantes et les neuf chasseurs sylvidres restant ("les combattant-esclaves" ayant tous été abattus), faute d'arriver à infliger des dégâts supplémentaires au gros vaisseau pirate (qui avait pu réactiver son écran de protection) commencèrent à s'intéresser à une proie beaucoup plus tendre à "croquer".

- Elles vont nous tomber dessus, comme des chouettes sur un mulot!

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils se virent encadrés par les salves nourries, que les croiseurs et destroyers sylvidres tiraient contre le Queen Eméraldas, juste devant.  
>A leur grande surprise, leur pilote en éprouva du soulagement :<p>

- Maintenant, si elles nous plongent dessus! elles risquent le "soeuricide"!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Euphoriens, virent le visage d'Eméradas s'afficher sur l'écran du tableau de bord.  
>Elle pressa, le pilote euphorien de glisser son engin sous le ventre du Queen Eméraldas et de l'y maintenir, pour pouvoir bénéficier de sa "bulle" de protection.<br>Comprenant que c'était la solution de la dernière chance, ce dernier obtempéra immédiatement.  
>Eméraldas fit, brièvement, couper le champ de force, et quelque minutes plus tard, la navette se positionnait sous l'énorme fuselage, juste derrière la "nacelle-galion", dans le but de garder un repère visuel bien visible dans l'obscurité.<br>Ses passager purent enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement, même si les impacts de rayon et de missiles (contre la "bulle" de protection), qui illuminaient de leurs éclairs les coques des deux vaisseaux, leur rappelaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore complètement tirés d'affaire.

A l'arrière, Aphélia, pas encore complètement réveillée, s'était assise sur le rebord d'un siège, et se massait le dos et le cou, sous le regard d'un Sark un peut honteux, qui ne pouvait empêcher de lorgner sur la veste à demi ouverte.

.

.

De son coté, Eméraldas avait repris Phénicia (qui avait fini par s'endormir) dans ses bras et l'avait transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie (sur le dernier pont, dans le corps principal du vaisseau) via deux ascenseurs, et une bonne centaine de mètre de coursive, ou elle croisa en chemin, tout un remue-ménage de robots techniciens affairé et de soldats euphoriens égaré.  
>Elle venait à peine de confier son amie au soin du robot médical, que l'alerte incendie se mis à retentir.<p>

Notre amie se rua vers le poste commandement principale (instalée dans le nez du vaisseau) et se pointa devant une console ou s'affichait un compte-rendu sur l'ensemble des avaries (y compris celles qui avait été infliger à son vaisseau, pendant le laps de temps il avait été privé de son écran de protection).  
>Une icône sur l'écran indiquait que le feu s'était déclaré dans la soute à fret arrière à tribord, dans la zone où la coque avait été perforée par la lance du deuxième golgoth.<br>Sur l'écran d'à côté, était affichées plusieurs vues du sinistre, qui répandait une épaisse fumée orange.

Le feu avait pris dans un conteneur, au deuxième niveau.

L'ordinateur central avait déjà activé les extincteurs automatiques de la soute, qui s'efforçaient d'étouffer le foyer, à coups de mousse congélatrice. En jonglant avec les différentes vues, Eméraldas eut la confirmation que l'incendie avait bien été allumé par la lance du golgoth.  
>Le hasard avait voulu que cette dernière, frappe la coque pile dans un hublot de l'un des compartiments latéraux à passagers, le traverse de part en part, avant de finir sa course dans la soute contiguë et d'y éventrer l'un des conteneurs qui s'y trouvaient.<br>Notre amie put également constater que l'ensemble des portes étanches concernées avaient rempli leur office et que les compartiments touchés, avaient été bien tous isolés.

Elle passa également également en revue les autres dommages subis par son vaisseau et fut soulagée de n'y voir signalé aucun dégât sérieux.  
>Le blindage de la coque avait relativement bien résisté aux tirs des navettes et des chasseurs ennemis, pendant le temps où l'écran de protection avait été désactivé (et cela malgré sa faiblesse par rapport à celui d'un véritable vaisseau de combat comme l'<em>Arcadia<em>).  
>Quant à écran de protection, sa déconnexion temporaire avait eu au moins le mérite de lui redonner l'essentiel de son potentiel, en lui ayant permis, en quelque sorte, de se "décharger", de l'énergie des tirs qu'il avait subis.<p>

.

.

Alors que le _Queen Eméraldas_, venait d'atteindre l'altitude de 40 000 m, avec toujours les vaisseaux sylvidres aux trousses et la navette euphorienne collée sous son ventre, l'attention de son capitaine fut distraite par l'entrée du Colonel Dillinger.

Ce dernier, après l'avoir saluée et lui avoir adressé ses remerciements, entra dans le vif du sujet en demandant à notre amie des nouvelles de la princesse Phénicia, qu'un de ses hommes lui avait dit avoir vue à bord, inanimée dans les bras du capitaine de ce vaisseau.  
>Eméraldas acquiesça de la tête, et expliqua à l'euphorien que sa princesse était blessé, mais vivante.<br>Elle se mit en connexion avec l'infirmerie et presque immédiatement, le rapport du robot médical s'afficha à l'écran.  
>Il se composait d'une image en trois dimensions, transparente, du corps de Phénicia (dans lequel étaient figurés les différentes organes) et de plusieurs diagrammes ! Ces images était accompagnées des commentaires du robot médical qui passait en revue les lésions, ainsi que les soins et traitements médicaux en cours.<p>

Devant le ton employé, l'officier ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué :

- Mais, ma parole ! Il parle de notre princesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moteur en réparation !

Mais il compris tout de suite, quand il découvrit la nature du "docteur", à travers une image de l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, qui s'afficha sur un coin de l'écran. Au milieu de cette dernière, trônait une grande table d'opération, sur laquelle était allongée la pauvre Phénicia, le corps couvert d'hématomes et d'égratignures.  
>Au-dessus d'elle, s'affairait une sorte de boite rectangulaire, montée sur chenilles (par l'intermédiaire d'un long cylindre) et dotée de six bras articulés, dont quatre d'entre eux étaient prolongés par des tiges.<p>

Le colonel s'aperçut avec horreur, que l'étrange machine, avait enfoncé ses tiges dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Eméraldas s'efforça le rassurer en lui expliquant que ces "tiges" étaient en réalité des sondes articulées, pourvues d'outils de précision; avec lesquelles le robot était en train de suturer les blessures internes, dans le but de stopper plusieurs hémorragies, tout en aspirant le sang déjà répandu.  
>Elle ajouta que cette technique d'opération était éprouvée (au XXXIème siècle) et infiniment moins risquée que les modes opératoires classiques (du XXème).<p>

"Mouais!.. Espérons que votre "boîte de conserve", travaille plus proprement, que le "boucher", qui a recousu votre balafre, Capitaine Eméraldas!"

Alors que l'euphorien retrouvait peu à peu son sang froid, la femme pirate lui suggéra d'envoyer dés à présent ses blessés à l'infirmerie, car le robot médical en aurait fini dans dix minutes, avec les soins de la princesse.

Dillinger acquiesça de la tête, tout en se disant à lui même:

"D'accord pour envoyer mes soldats à l'infirmerie, mais en compagnie de notre propre médecin! car j'imagine mal mes bonshommes et bonnes femmes, accepter d'être cajolé par cette "chose" !

Il se dirigea vers Quorra (une brune coiffé à la Jeanne d'Arc) qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, pour lui déléguer cette tâche.  
>Eméradas reporta alors son attention sur l'incendie de la soute, qui n'était toujours pas éteint, et qui commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement..<p>

.

La fumé rouge, dégagée par l'incendie du conteneur, était de plus en plus dense, et la température continuait à monter dans la soute.  
>Malgré la mousse congélatrice et la raréfaction de l'oxygène dans le compartiment, le feux prospérait toujours. Sous la pression des gazs, le conteneur se déformait à vue d'oeil et les six autres, qui se trouvaient à proximité, commençaient eux aussi à gonfler.<p>

Alors l'officier se rapprochait à nouveau de la console, un message d'alerte, en grosse lettre rouge s'afficha à l'écran: "EMANATIONS DE NITRATE" suivit de : "SYNDROME-GRANDCAMP".

Eméraldas toucha du doigt le message, ce qui fit apparaître un compte-rendu sur la plus meurtrière catastrophe portuaire terrienne du 20ème siècles.  
>Celle de l'explosion du cargo français <em>Grandcamp<em>, dans le port de "Texas-City" au USA, en 1947.  
>Cette catastrophe, qui avait fait 581 morts, avait été causé par l'incendie de la cargaison de nitrate d'ammonium, transporté par le navire.<br>Au vu des photos de ce qu'il était resté du port après le drame, le visage de l'euphorien devin blème.

- Capitaine Eméraldas, serait-ce ...!  
>- Oui Colonel !" répondit Eméraldas d'une voix blanche...C'est bien ce genre de cargaison qu'il y a dans les sept conteneurs de cette soute !<p>

.


	12. BE Chapter 12

.

CHAPITRE XII

.

.

.

Quelques milliers de kilomètres plus haut, une autre menace s'apprêtait à fondre sur le _Queen Eméraldas_.

Hortica, qui se rongeait d'angoisse sur son siège de commandement, depuis les derniers rapports sur les combats en cours, éprouva un profond soulagement en voyant un message, provenant du syviPhone de Hérossa, clignoter sur son écran.  
>Elle prit immédiatement la communication, et l'image de sa subordonnée s'afficha sur l'écran, sur fond de bâtiments en flammes.<br>Hortica vit avec satisfaction, que son "Incassable" amie, s'était une nouvelle fois sortie d'un coup dur, sans une égratignure.  
>L'amiral reprit rapidement une attitude neutre, pour écouter le compte-rendu, de la chef des escadrons de chasse embarqués.<br>Cette dernière fit un rapport très complet sur les combats de ses escadrons, au-dessus de la capitale et de son astroport, en exposant aussi bien ses succès, que ses échecs.

Quand elle eut fini, sa supérieure hiérarchique lui répondit:

- Hérossa ! Tes échecs face au vaisseau d'Eméraldas, ne sont pas très glorieux ! Heureusement que, dans cette attaque, tu n'y as essentiellement "consommé" que les végiens et les esclaves Illumidas. Mais pour le reste, je suis satisfaite de la façon dont tu as mené les opérations, car les résultats de tes escadrons sur la capitale, sont dignes d'éloge ! Tous les rapports confirment qu'ils ont apporté un soutien très efficace à nos guerrières. Le _Queen Eméraldas_, je vais personnellement m'en charger avec le _Murem_ ! J'aurais préféré capturer la princesse d'Euphor vivante, mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus d'autre choix, que celui de l'anéantir avec le vaisseau qui la transporte !

La communication une fois achevée, Hérossa rangea son appareil avec un petit sourire.

.

.

Sur le _Queen Eméraldas_, une course contre la montre, était entamée.

Eméraldas avait très vite compris que la seule véritable chance de salut, résidait dans le largage immédiat de ces conteneurs, avec leur dangereuse cargaison.  
>Pendant que l'ordinateur principal, suspendait l'ascension du vaisseau et entamait le processus de dépressurisation des soutes principales; notre amie s'occupait d'assurer à ses passager un maximum de chances de survie, en envoyant les robots du bord les rameuter, pour les diriger vers les capsules de sauvetage.<p>

Dans la soute, au deuxième niveau, les opérations de transfert, en direction de l'ascenseur arrière, n'avaient pu commencer qu'avec cinq des n'était déjà plus possible de déplacer, avec les Galets de manutention motorisés, celui qui était en flammes, ainsi que son voisin. La chaleur de l'incendie, avait détérioré le mécanisme des roulettes du plancher, sur l'emplacement qu'ils occupaient.  
>Heureusement, Eméraldas trouva imédiatement une solution de rechange, en envoyant vers la partie sinistrée de la soute, l'un des grands portique de manutention .<p>

.

Du cotés des capsules de sauvetage, l'embarquement des euphoriens était presque achevé.  
>Après que le médecin du détachement ait confirmé que Phénicia était tout à fait transportable, cette dernière fut également installée dans l'une des capsules de sauvetage, en compagnie du colonel Dillinger et du praticien. Ce dernier, pour passer le temps, se lança dans un monologue sur l'état de santé de la princesse, où il louait le travail "fantastique" du robot médical, avec des remarques dithyrambiques ("Une mère lui confierait son unique enfant !") qui avait le don d'agacer passablement son supérieur.<p>

Pendant ce temps, les premiers conteneurs (qui commençaient eux aussi à fumer) avaient atteint le niveau inférieur, où ils avaient été prépositionnés (toujours au moyen des Galets) devant la rampe de chargement/déchargement.

Alors qu'Eméraldas déclenchait l'ouverture de la rampe, le cerveau du _Queen Eméraldas_, se mit soudain à l'interpeller sur un ton beaucoup moins neutre:

- Capitaine ! Je vous suggérerai de gagner immédiatement une capsule de sauvetage, car la situation est devenue particulièrement critique avec les deux conteneurs qui se trouvent encore au deuxième niveau ! J'ai réussi à les déplacer, un à un avec le portique, dans une zone où les Galets de manutention, sont encore en état de marche, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher le feu de se communiquer du premier conteneur au second ! Or, l'incendie de ce dernier aggrave considérablement le risque d'explosion capitaine! Car contrairement à l'autre, qui est éventré, les gaz dégagés par la combustion de son nitrate d'ammonium, ne peuvent pas en sortir librement !

Eméraldas, tout en faisant glisser (à l'aide d'une commande à distance) un à un, les cinq premiers conteneurs, le long de la rampe ouverte, répondit à l'"Âme" de son astronef :

- _Queen Eméraldas_ ! Je suis ton capitaine et en tant que tel, je n'abandonnerai pas mon vaisseau dans le péril !

Reportant son attention sur l'action en cours, elle coupa l'écran de protection, quand elle vit à l'écran, le premier conteneur basculer dans le vide !

L'ordinateur insista:

- Capitaine! vos principes vous honorent, mais il n'y aurait aucune lâcheté à vous mettre à l'abri, car je suis tout fait capable de finir le travail seul !

Alors qu'à l'écran, l'image de la rampe était remplacée par une vue de l'ascenseur, en mouvement, avec les deux derniers conteneurs en flammes, Eméraldas répliqua:

- _Queen Eméraldas_ ! J'ai perdu ma mère, mon père, ma famille et mon peuple, quand Hardgear les a mécanisés, ou tués! De mon passé, il ne me reste que Maetel ! J'ai même perdu le seul homme que j'ai aimé ! De ce fait, tu es maintenant ma seule patrie et mon sort est lié au tien !

L'"Âme" n'insista pas, et d'ailleurs elle n'en aurait pas eu le temp, car dans la minute qui suivit, les Sylvidres se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir.

.

.

Grâce à son fuselage mieux profilé, le _Queen Eméraldas_ avait réussi à creuser légèrement l'écart (pendant sa montée dans l'atmosphère) avec les croiseurs et les destroyers qui le poursuivaient, mais il n'en était pas de même pour les navettes végiennes et les chasseurs sylvidres (qui avaient été entretemps rejoint par ceux que hérossa avait détourné sur la ville) toujours positionnés au-dessus de son empennage, prêts à saisir une occasion.

Et c'est ce que fit l'une des pilotes sylvidres, quand elle distingua furtivement, sous la lumière du soleil levant, l'un des conteneurs dans le sillage de l'énorme vaisseau.

Elle compris en un éclair, de quoi il retournait, et plongea immédiatement sous la queue du Queen Eméraldas, dans le but de se lancer dans une attaque "kamikaze" contre l'intérieur de la soute du vaisseau, à travers la rampe ouverte.  
>La sylvidre réussit à glisser son chasseur sous le fuselage, jusqu'au niveau de la rampe, avant de s'y engouffrer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva face à l'ascenseur en mouvement, qui lui barrait le passage.<br>Sans quelle ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, son chasseur s'encastra sous la plate-forme de ce dernier, où il s'immobilisa avec l'avant du fuselage à demi sorti.  
>Sous la violence du choc, le conteneur qui était éventré, glissa sur la plate-forme et tomba à cheval sur l'avant du chasseur sylvidre, tout en y répandant des résidus enflammés.<p>

Les extincteurs automatiques, se déclenchèrent immédiatement et parvinrent (à défaut d'arriver à éteindre le brasier des conteneurs) à étouffer les flammes des résidus, et ainsi à éviter que l'incendie ne se propage à l'épave.

.

Au-dehors, les autres sylvidres s'étaient également lancées à l'attaque du vaisseau pirate, à la suite de leur soeur d'arme, mais il était déjà trop tard. Leur rayons se brisèrent contre l'écran de protection, qui avait été réactivé, à peine une poignée de seconde après que la première attaquante aie réussi à s'y être faufiler à temps.

Eméraldas non plus, ne perdit pas de temps.  
>La plate-forme de l'ascenseur étant bloquée à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du plancher, elle mit en branle le portique du premier niveau, et saisit avec la pince de ce dernier, le conteneur le plus menaçant. Puis faisant glisser le portique à sa vitesse maximum, elle amena directement le conteneur au-dessus de la rampe (toujours ouverte) pour l'y déposer.<br>Mais quand elle le vit soudainement cracher des gaz orangés, par tous les interstices, avec la violence du souffle de vapeur d'une cocotte minute, elle le lâcha sans attendre.  
>Le conteneur fumant s'écrasa lourdement sur l'extrémité de la rampe, avant de basculer dans le vide.<p>

.

.

Il se fit immédiatement repèrer par les navettes et les chasseurs, qui n'attendaient que cela, et qui pour cette raison, s'étaient mis à l'affût, en-dessous et en arrière de l'empennage, les yeux rivés sur la rampe ouverte.  
>Dés qu'ils virent le conteneur virevolter, les pilotes Sylvidres et Végiens mirent les gaz à fond, pour profiter, eux aussi, d'un coupure de l'écran de protection.<p>

Mais mal leur en prit, car Eméraldas leur fit un tour de pirate, en ne désactivant "que dalle".

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la coque du _Queen Eméraldas_ fut illuminée par les explosions, presque simultanées, de la moitié des chasseurs sylvidre et de l'avant-dernière navette végienne restante, ainsi que des 30 tonnes de nitrate d'ammonium du conteneur, contre la muraille externe et interne de l'écran de protection.  
>L'onde de choc et le souffle de cette dernière, prise en sandwich, secoua rudement la poupe du vaisseau pirate, et manqua de peu, de catatulter la navette des Euphoriens contre la "Nacelle-Galion".<br>Du coté des forces syvidro/végiennes, cette tentative malheureuse, se soldait par un désastre complet, car même les vaisseaux survivants, avaient subi de graves dommages, à cause du souffle des explosions et des débris.  
>Sur les dix-neuf restant, huit durent être évacués en vol par leurs pilotes et les onze autres (parmi lesquels se trouvait la dernière navette végienne) furent contraints à un atterrissage d'urgence.<p>

.

Toutefois le _Queen Eméraldas_ paya cette victoire au prix fort, car le choc fut celui de trop pour l'écran protection, qui rendit l'âme.  
>La dérive inférieure de l'empennage fut également sérieusement endommagée par l'explosion du conteneur, et se retrouvait avec des zones où le revêtement avait été littéralement arraché.<br>Le blindage inférieur du cône de queue avait, par contre, plutôt bien résisté. Il était, certes, légèrement enfoncé par endroits, mais toujours solidement en place.  
>Dans la soute arrière, du premier niveau, l'incendie du dernier conteneur d'ammonitrate, encore à bord, était en bonne voie d'extinction.<br>L'essentiel de son contenu étant parti fumée, la pression et la température des gaz de combustion avaient commencé à baisser, ce qui avait permis à la mousse congélatrice des extincteurs, de gagner en efficacité.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était enfin maîtrisé, ce qui arracha un pauvre sourire à Eméradas, qui commençait à ressentir sérieusement les effets de ses deux nuits blanches consécutives.

Malheureusement le repos allait devoir encore attendre, car elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions : ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, et la situation de la navette des euphoriens était encore plus critique que celle du gros vaisseau maintenant que l'écran de protection qui lui servait de "parapluie", n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il était urgent de la mettre à l'abri en soute, avant de reprendre le chemin de l'espace.  
>Mais quand elle contacta le pilote de la navette, celui-ci lui avoua, qu'il n'avait jamais fait de manoeuvre d'appontage sur un vaisseau spatial.<br>Sans se démonter, notre amie lui répondit que cela n'aurait aucune importance, car elle le guiderait directement de la soute.

.

.

- ...! Elle ne doute vraiment de rien!... pensa à voix haute le pilote de la navette.  
>- ... et elle a bien raison! lui répondit Aphélia, en souriant. Faites-lui confiance sergent!... Cette capitaine a les épaules solides, et sait ce qu'elle fait!<p>

Le pilote acquiesça, et écarta légèrement la navette du Queen Eméraldas, et se laissa dépasser par l'imposante coque rouge et bleu, qui se mit à défiler lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
>Après le passage de la grosse dérive inférieure, le sergent remit les gaz et s'immobilisa juste en-dessous de son sillage.<p>

- La voila! dit Aphélia en désignant du doigt la silhouette, en scaphandre rouge(1), qui venait d'apparaître au sommet de la rampe.

Après s'être accrochée au câble d'un treuil (installé dans l'épaisseur de la rampe) Eméraldas se mit à descendre la pente, jusqu'à mi-parcours.  
>Le spectacle qu'offrait le panorama extérieur était littéralement féerique, avec en contrebas une mer de nuages lumineux, délimitée du ciel noir d'encre par le halo bleuté de la courbure de la planète.<br>Mais notre amie n'y jeta même pas un regard, toute occupée qu'elle était à chercher dans le sillage du vaisseau, la petite navette des euphoriens.  
>Une fois cette dernière repérer, elle se saisit de deux bâtons lumineux qu'elle portait à la ceinture, les activa et commença à en guider le pilote, par la voix et le geste.<br>Ce dernier, après quelques approches infructueuses, réussit à poser son astronef, sur la surface entre la rampe, et la cage d'ascenseur.

.

Une fois la rampe fermée et la pression de l'air rétablie, Eméraldas se diriga vers le chasseur sylvidre, et se mit à dégager, à coups de gravity saber, la glace qui recouvrait la verrière du poste de pilotage.  
>Derrière la vitre fissurée, la pilote gisait complètement inanimée.<br>La femme pirate, acheva de démolir ce qu'il restait de la verrière, déboucla le harnais du siège, attrapa la sylvidre par les bras et la tira hors du cockpit.

Mais quand la tête de la pilote, se retrouva sous la lumière de l'éclairage du hangar, Eméraldas eut un haut le coeur!  
>Elle lui retira sans ménagement son casque, découvrant le visage d'une sylvidre, dont la beauté était légèrement altérée par la demi-douzaine de boutons, qui constellaient ses joues:<p>

"Avanère !

Sans prononcer un seul mot, la femme pirate la gifla violemment, l'envoyant ainsi valdinguer jusqu'au sol du hangar, sous les yeux médusés des euphoriens de la navette (qui venaient tout juste d'en sortir).  
>Les yeux brillants, notre amie dégaina son gravity-saber et le pointa en direction de la sylvidre, toujours inanimée.<p>

Mais au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente, Sark se précipita, et interposa son corps, entre l'arme et la silhouette au sol, en criant:

- Non, Capitaine Eméraldas ! Elle est sans défense. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille !

Après une longue minute, lourde de tension, la femme pirate rengaina son arme.

- Vous avez raison !.. et elle ajouta, tout en retirant le casque de son scaphandre:

... Et puis il y a eu assez d'incendie comme ça, dans les soutes de ce vaisseau... Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, puis se tourna vers l'un de ses robots.

- Ramasse cette "plante vénéneuse", et enferme-la dans l'une des chambres froides inutilisées de la cambuse, dont tu régleras le thermostat sur - 10° !

Alors que le robot prenait Avanère dans ses bras (après l'avoir désarmé), Sark qui en était resté sur le moment, sans voix (tout comme ses camarades), se ressaisit:

- Capitaine ! Comment pouvez vous donnez un ordre aussi ignoble !

Eméralda se retourna vers l'euphorien et lui répliqua froidement:

- Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous pouvez en penser ! Je suis la seule maître à bord et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

Elle se radoucit quelque peu, et poursuivit:

- Rassurez-vous caporal ! ce n'est pas par sadisme que j'agis ainsi, mais bien dans l'intérêt de notre sécurité à tous. Ces femmes, malgré les apparences, ne sont pas des créatures de chair et de sang comme nous. . . mais des humanoïdes végétales ! Au cours des combats sur la base, vous avez certainement eu l'occasion de les voir se consumer comme du papier ? Et bien sachez qu'elles sont également capables de s'autodétruire et que la seule façon de les en empêcher, est de les maintenir en léthargie par le froid !

* * *

><p>(1) Identique celui qu'elle portait, lors de sa rencontre avec les loups, dans Maetel Légend, ep.2.<p> 


	13. BE Chapter 13

.

CHAPITRE XIII

.

.

.

**Battle-cruiser HMS **_**Murem**_**, vaisseau amiral de l'escadre d'invasion.  
><strong>  
>- Amirale, nous venons de recevoir un rapport du croiseur <em>Halium<em>, à propos de la poursuite du _Queen Eméradas_!

Hortica (qui était redescendue de son "perchoir") s'approcha et en prit connaissance.  
>Elle fit quelque peu la grimace, en lisant le passage sur le désastre subi par les derniers chasseurs d'Hérossa, mais le reste la fit sourire.<p>

Se tournant vers ses officiers, elle leur exposa la tactique quelle comptait employer contre la Râmetalienne :

- le _Queen Eméraldas_ a repris son ascension en direction de l'espace et se trouve sur la face opposée (de la planète)... Il est donc masqué aux radars de notre vaisseau, tout comme le nôtre est invisible aux siens, ce qui est exactement ce que j'espérais, car cela nous permettra de le coincer par surprise, au moment ou il quittera l'atmosphère.

Hortica prit un stylo optique, et dessina sur un écran, le schéma de sa manoeuvre d'attaque.  
>L'une des officiers de passerelle prit la parole:<p>

- Amirale, je ne suis pas sûre, qu'il soit possible de bien coordonner une manoeuvre de ce genre, avec plusieurs vaisseaux simultanément !

- Bien vu lieutenante commander ! C'est pour cela que seul ce vaisseau sera engager dans l'attaque ! La surprise en est l'élément primordial ! Une seule petite erreur et Eméraldas nous file entre les doigts ! N'oubliez pas, que la "balafrée" est une tacticienne aussi habile et retorse que le "Borgne" !

.

.

Le _Queen Eméraldas_, de son côté, poursuivait son ascension vers le cosmos, et avait déjà atteint l'altitude de 70 000 m, au moment ou Eméraldas regagnait son poste de commandement (après un petit détour par ses appartement, pour se changer), avec une partis des soldats de la navettes.  
>Elle y retrouva le colonel, ainsi qu'une partie des autres euphoriens, qui avaient quitté leurs capsules de sauvetage, une fois l'alerte incendie passée.<br>Dillinger commença par féliciter chaleureusement les survivants de l'équipe qui avaient couvert l'évacuation, ainsi qu'Eméraldas pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour ces derniers, avant de lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles fraiches sur l'évolution des combats sur Euphor.

La femme capitaine se dirigea vers les consoles et fit afficher sur les écrans un panel de l'ensemble des informations, que l'ordinateur avait pu glaner depuis le début de l'attaque, que ce soit directement, avec ses capteurs, ou indirectement, par le biais des communications interceptées.  
>Sur les toutes dernières images de l'astroport, le colonel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, devant une vue de la base militaire, en constatant que les charges de démolition du hangar aux astronefs, avaient correctement fait leur office.<br>L'énorme édifice, par lequel, Phénicia faisait, jadis, entrer et sortir _Goldorak_, n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres, jusqu'à l'ascenseur du robot, dont la plate-forme avait dégringolé. Quant aux autres bâtiments de la base. Les violents combats qui s'y étaient déroulés, les avaient également laissés en bien piteux état.  
>Le reste des installations de l'astroport avaient, par contre, peu souffert, car la soudaineté de l'attaque des sylvidres ("made in Kolos"), y avait empêché toute résistance prolongée.<p>

.

Le soupir de soulagement de Dillinger, se transforma en grognement de rage, quand il découvrit que sur la capitale, elle-même, les derniers bastions de résistance, qu'étaient, le palais royal, la caserne du centre ville, et le commissariat central, venaient de tomber.  
>Quant aux quatre navettes qu'il y avait envoyées, elles avaient toutes été abattues, après un combat inégal (à 4 contre 30 + 1"Golgoth"), où les sylvidres n'y avaient perdu qu'un seul chasseur.<p>

Un découragement, proche du désespoir, gagna l'ensemble des militaires euphoriens présents, quand ils découvrirent sur les écrans, que dans la plupart des autres villes de la planète, le même drame y avait eu lieu, avec les mêmes résultats (les "succursales" des "Pépinières-Kolos", y avaient, hélas, préparé le terrain avec autant d'efficacité, que la "Maison Mère" sur la capitale).

Seules les petites villes et les campagnes, étaient pour le moment épargnées.

Devant les images (d'origine "sylvidro-végiennes") montrant des colonnes de civils, emmenés en captivité, et traités comme du bétail par les sylvidres ou les humanoïdes à la cagoule verte, de sinistre mémoire, certains des soldats et soldates ne purent s'empêcher de sangloter.

D'une voix humide, Quorra commenta:

- Ils étaient des survivants de la première invasion, et maintenant ils vont mourir en esclavage, comme leurs parents ou leurs amis, dix ans plus tôt !

.

Eméraldas en éprouvait également de l'amertume :

"Que n'ai-je eu Albator à mes cotés ! Rien qu'avec l'_Arcadia_, on aurait pu bouter ces barbares hors de cette planète, avant même qu'il aient eux le temps de débarquer en masse !

Mais elle se ressaisit, en se disant que la situation n'était pas encore complètement perdue pour Euphor et ses habitants. Après tout, avec leurs deux vaisseaux, ils avaient bien réussi à sauver la planète Azila d'une invasion Illumidas, alors que ces derniers y avaient déjà mis les pieds.  
>Si elle parvenait en plus, à réunir une coalition entre les <em>SSX<em> et cette fameuse _Patrouille des Aigles_ (même incomplète), tous les espoirs seraient encore permis.

Notre amie, fut distraite de ses pensées par le colonel, qui lui demanda si son ordinateur avait également des nouvelles du Prince, ainsi que des autres notables du royaume.  
>Elle acquiesça de la tête et pointa son doigt à l'écran sur une icône.<br>Après une autre succession de menus déroulant, une vidéo du banquet tragique (provenant du sylviPhone de Midori), apparut à l'écran.  
>L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le poste de commandement put ainsi découvrir, les derniers instants de la résistance héroïque et désespérée du prince d'Euphor, au côté d'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes, encore valides.<br>Une fois le drame consommé, les images qui suivirent montrèrent le corps inanimé d'Actarus, emporté sur une civière, sous la surveillance des soldats végiens.

Ces dernière images eurent l'effet d'un "couteau retourné dans la plaie", sur le moral des euphoriens présents, mais leur chef (bien que tout aussi affecté) réagit immédiatement :

- Soldats ! La guerre n'est pas encore finie, et nous ne somme pas encore morts ! Même à terre, nous pouvons encore trancher les jarrets de nos adversaires...

.

.

- ... et une fois que je te les aurai sectionnés, tu ne pourras plus! cavaler Eméraldas, et je pourrais enfin en finir avec toi !

Le véritable cri du coeur que Hortica, perdue dans ses pensées, venait de laisser échapper à son insu, surprit l'ensemble des officiers et opératrices présentes dans le poste de commandement du _Murem_.

Mais cela ne les détourna, que très brièvement, de leurs occupations.  
>Elles se re-concentrèrent, avec fébrilité, sur leurs tâches pour finaliser à temps la programmation, de la séquence automatique de la manoeuvre d'attaque, imaginée par leur amiral.<br>Ces sylvidres savaient que temps pressait, car le _Queen Eméraldas _venait, sur l'autre face de la planète, d'atteindre l'altitude de 90 000 m.  
>Le <em>Murem<em> devait impérativement l'intercepter à la frontière de l'espace, avant qu'il ait le temps de s'échapper en faisant un "Warp"(1).  
>Hortica, qui suivait en direct sur l'écran de son "perchoir" les indication radars de l'<em>Halium<em>, sur la progression de la cible, était de plus en plus tendue, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

.

Quand une opératrice lui annonça que la liaison en temps réel, entre l'ordinateur de navigation de leur vaisseau et le radar de l'_Halium_, via le drone relais, était établie et fonctionnait de manière fluide, elle le ressentit comme une libération!  
>Après qu'une autre opératrice lui eut confirmé, que le "MCP" (Master Control Program) était prêt à exécuter la manoeuvre, Hortica ordonna le lancement de la procédure automatique, ce qui transféra le contrôle du vaisseau à l'ordinateur.<p>

Immédiatement, le gros croiseur de bataille se mit à virer de bord, et à changer d'assiette, pour pointer sa proue à droite de la planète, sur un angle presque convergent.  
>Simultanément, un compte à rebours et des schémas de la manoeuvre, s'affichèrent sur les écrans des officiers navigatrices, ainsi que sur celui de l'amirale.<p>

Cette dernière, ordonna l'ultime vérification des différents postes, pour s'assurer que l'ensemble de l'équipage était prêt pour la bataille.

- Officiers radaristes, parées !

- Officiers missiliers, parées !

- Officiers canonniers, parées !

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux équipes médicales.

"C'est parfait! Pas une hésitation dans la voix, alors qu'elles savent que nous partons au combat contre l'un de ces _SSX_, qui nous ont si cruellement défaits, il y a peine trois ans !... Cet équipage, a tout pour être à la hauteur de son premier combat sérieux et digne de ceux que j'ai commandé jadis.

.

Hortica, regarda vers la passerelle, en contrebas et s'attarda sur un siège isolé, dont l'occupant se singularisait par une extrême nervosité gestuelle.

"sauf, bien entendu ! ce fils à papa, d'Achéron, qui croyait trouver une planque bien tranquille, avec ce poste d'officier de liaison sur mon vaisseau !

Le jeune végien n'en menait effectivement pas large, surtout depuis que certaine sylvidres, l'avaient malicieusement « mis au parfum », sur les deux golgoths, trente-sept navettes et quinze chasseurs (Illumidas), détruit par leur futur adversaire.

.

Ses angoisses redoublèrent d'intensité, quand l'une des officiers de passerelle annonça :

- "Warp" dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... téléportation !

Les lumières des étoiles, parurent soudain se précipiter contre les vitres de la passerelle (comme des gouttes de pluie sur un toit vitré), tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la silhouette du croiseur de bataille se tinta d'un bleu lumineux, puis de bandes blanches encore plus brillantes, avant de disparaître (1).  
>Le <em>Murem<em> sortit de son premier "Warp" une poigné de secondes plus tard (le trajet en lui même, n'en avait pris qu'une fraction), à mi-chemin de son parcours, vers le côté opposé de la planète.

Immédiatement, le vaisseau vira automatiquement de 91 degrés sur bâbord (gauche) tandis que l'officier annonçait le dernier Warp, de la manoeuvre d'approche contre le _Queen Eméraldas._

- 3... 2... 1... téléportation !

* * *

><p>(1) Warp : Dispositif de navigation extra dimensionnelle, permettant à un vaisseau de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. _ (voir : Albator 84, ep.3, 16 &amp; 22; - ainsi que Goldorak, ep.52).<p> 


	14. BE Chapter 14

.

CHAPITRE XIV

.

.

.

Sur le _Queen Eméraldas_, la femme pirate et le chef des évadés s'étaient concertés sur la suite des opérations.

Notre amie n'eut aucun mal à convaincre l'officier, que dans la situation présente, il serait déconseillé de tenter de re-débarquer sur Euphor, les soldat encore valides du détachement, car ils y subiraient immédiatement un bombardement, de la part des croiseurs et destroyers sylvidres lancés aux basques de leurs vaisseau.  
>Le colonel Dillinger acquiesça, d'autant plus facilement qu'il avait déjà tiré des conclusions similaire.<br>Il ne sentait pas non plus en droit de demander à cette courageuse capitaine, qui n'avait pas hésiter à braver tous les périls pour les sauver eux et la princesse Phénicia, de risquer encore sa vie et son vaisseau.

D'un commun accord, ils convinrent que dans l'immédiat, la meilleure solution qui leur restait, était de chercher refuge sur la planète Rubis.  
>Les habitants de cette dernière, qui avaient réussi à se libérer par eux mêmes de l'occupation végienne - il y avait presque cinq ans de cela - accepteraient sans problème de les aider.<br>Les blessés pourraient y être soignés, et il y serait possible d'acheter des armes et des vaisseaux, ce qui permettrait au détachement de retourner au combat, dans les meilleures conditions possible.

.

Eméraldas ordonna à l'ordinateur de préparer une navigation extra dimensionnelle à destination de Rubis, avec une feinte préalable en direction de Akerebe la Rouge, puis s'assit sur son siège de capitaine, tout en étouffant de la main un petit bâillement, mais elle n'acheva pas son geste, car c'est précisément à ce moment-là, que le _Murem_ d'Hortica, se matérialisa dans les tribords (1) du _Queen Eméraldas_!

A bord du vaisseau pirate, la sirène de combat retentit, tandis que l'ordinateur annonçait:

- Alerte ! Un vaisseau en cours de matérialisation, dans le "95", à trente-cinq galactokilomètres !

Tandis que son capitaine bondissait hors de son siège, il ajouta:

- Identification ! Un croiseur de bataille de type Illumidas, de classe "Stalzart" !

Simultanément, une vue en gros plan, d'un vaisseau à trois coques, s'afficha sur les écrans.  
>Un frisson glacé saisit Eméraldas, qui avait encore en mémoire le duel de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, contre le _Stalzart _de Zeda (2).  
>Duel, dans lequel le cuirassé d'Albator était passé à deux doigts de la destruction, malgré une puissance de feu, trois fois supérieure à celle de son <em>Queen Eméraldas <em>!

.

**A bord du **_**Murem**_**.  
><strong>  
>- <em>Queen Eméraldas <em>à bâbord, dans le "275", sur un cap parallèle et semblable au nôtre !

Sans attendre, Hortica ordonna:

- A bâbord de 45 degrés ! ciblez le _Queen Eméraldas _!

Alors que le croiseur entamait son virage.

- Ouvrez les portes des tubes lances missiles de proues, 1 à 24 !

.

**Sur le vaisseau pirate.  
><strong>Après un brève moment de flottement, notre amis ordonna (toute en se saisissant du pistolet de désignation d'objectif) :

- Rétro-propulseurs à fond, et à 95 degrés sur tribord ! droit sur le vaisseau adverse !

.

Alors que le _Queen Eméraldas_, entamait son propre virage, tout en décélérant, Hortica commença à "faire parler la poudre" :

- Tubes 1 à 24.. Feux ! Les vingt-quatre gros missiles, jaillirent simultanément des trois proues du croiseur sylvidre, et se dirigèrent selon une trajectoire calculée pour anticiper le cap et la vitesse qu'avaient leur objectif... juste avant qu'il n'en change !  
>Ce qui les amena à rater leur cible de cinq galactokilomètres et à défiler à contre sens du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>, qui venait d'achever sa manoeuvre d'esquive.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les missiles, car leur têtes chercheuses prirent le relais et entraînèrent sept d'entre eux, dans un virage serré à gauche, vers le flanc babord du vaisseau pirate.  
>Mais Eméraldas qui s'y attendait, avait déjà braqué son pistolet de "désignation" (via une vue d'écran appropriée) et commencé un tir de barrage préventif, avec les canons de bâbord en fonction "anti-missiles" (3).<br>Deux des missiles se firent pulvériser pendant leur virage, ce qui entraîna, par contrecoup, l'explosion d'un autre.

La Râmetalienne, transféra le contrôle de la moitié des canons de bâbord à l'ordinateur, et c'est de concert qu'ils soumirent les quatre missiles restant à un feu nourri.  
>Ils en détruisirent encore trois autres, mais le dernier réussit à passer à travers et explosa contre la coque du <em>Queen Eméraldas<em>, à bâbord arrière, y ouvrant une brèche d'une dizaine de mètres de large, dans le blindage.  
>Un rapport d'avarie s'afficha presque immédiatement sur l'un des écrans, révélant que les dégâts internes se limitaient à un réservoir éventré.<p>

.

**A bord du croiseur de bataille**, une radariste annonça :

- Amirale..! Le _Queen Eméraldas_, malgré l'impact du missile, continue à se rapprocher à faible vitesse du _Murem_ !

La responsable du contrôle de tir, annonça à son tour :

- Amirale..! La cible est maintenant en deçà de la distance minimum de tir des missiles !

Cette dernière répliqua :

- Très bien ! Nous allons finir de nous expliquer avec Eméraldas, à courte distance! les yeux dans les yeux ! Canons 1 à 32 de bâbord, soyez parés à faire feux.!

En entendant cela, d'Achéron angoissa de plus belle :

"Cette fichue sylvidre est complètement folle..! Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un vaisseau amiral, d'aller ainsi au "casse pipe"!

La "fichue-Sylvidre" ajouta :

- Fermez les tubes lances missiles, ainsi que les portes des compartiments non indispensables !

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur le _Queen Eméraldas_, dont la proue grossissait, de plus en plus, dans la partie supérieur gauche de la verrière en ogive.

.

.

Quand la distance entre les deux vaisseaux protagoniste, devint inférieure à deux galactokilomètres, Eméraldas " joua son va tout" en ordonnant :

- A bâbord toute !

Immédiatement, le vaisseau pirate, se lança dans une violente giration sur la gauche, pour "barrer le T" (barrer la route) à son adversaire, tandis que son capitaine pointait la mire de visée du pistolet de désignation sur la passerelle de commandement du vaisseau sylvidre, prête à appuyer sur la gâchette, dès que l'angle de tir des canons le permettrait!

.

Hortica compris immédiatement, les intentions d'Eméraldas :

"Maudite pirate ! A notre allure, impossible de tourner aussi sec... Il n'y a plus qu'une seule esquive à tenter !

De la main droite, elle empoigna précipitamment son propre mini-manche de pilotage - "Plus le temps de donner des ordres !", et le poussa en avant, jusqu'à la butée, tout en faisant de même avec la manette de commande de puissance des moteurs, de la main gauche - "Grouille _Murem_! sinon c'est toute la passerelle qui y passe !

Le croiseur sylvidre, avait timidement commencé à piquer du nez et à accélérer, quant Eméraldas appuya sur la gâchette.

La salve du _Queen Eméraldas_, ne manqua que d'un cheveu, la verrière en ogive de la passerelle du croiseur, avant de frapper les carénages situés une vingtaine de mètres plus en arrière sur le sommet de la tour de commandement.  
>Sous l'impact, les deux tiers de leurs revêtements et de leurs structures, furent pulvérisés, tout comme la base du mât central.<br>Sur la passerelle de commandement elle-même, la violence du choc projeta les opératrices contre leurs consoles, tandis que Hortica, aussi se retrouva littéralement éjectée de son "perchoir".  
>Cette dernière, n'évita l'écrasement en contrebas, qu'au fait qu'elle réussit au vol à s'agripper à un gros câble au cours de sa chute.<p>

Eméraldas, qui avait été prise au dépourvu par la manoeuvre désespérée d'Hortica, tira deux autres salves, mais la tour de commandement du vaisseau sylvidre étant déjà hors de son angle de tir, ce fut la poupe de la coque centrale du croiseur de bataille qui encaissa tout.  
>Notre amie s'esquiva en engageant son vaisseau dans un virage ascendant sur la droite.<p>

Hortica, toujours accrochée à son câble, n'eut le temps que d'entre-apercevoir la queue du _Queen Eméraldas_, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ visuel !

"C'est fichu...! Eméraldas va avoir tout le temps de se téléporter, avant qu'ont aient à nouveau un angle de tir contre elle.  
>- A tribord toute! Feu à volonté, dès que possible ! ordonna t-elle malgré tout, en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol..<p>

.

.

Sur le vaisseau pirate, qui s'éloignait à puissance maximale vers le cap opposé, les Euphoriens poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.  
>Eméraldas retourna s'asseoir sur son siège de capitaine, et ordonna à l'ordinateur de lancer dès que possible, le "Warp".<br>Ce dernier orienta immédiatement le vaisseau d'une vingtaine de degrés sur tribord, en direction du premier cap prévu.  
>Après une attente de quelques minutes, l'ordinateur lança le système de navigation extra dimensionnelle... qui disjoncta immédiatement !<p>

le cerveau électronique, essaya et réessaya de relancer le mécanisme, mais rien n'y fit, ce dernier refusait tout service.  
>Il identifia immédiatement la source du problème, qui se situait dans la zone touchée par le missile, et y envoya l'ensemble des robots mécanos, renforcer ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà.<p>

C'est à ce moment que les sylvidres du _Murem_ se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir, en leur décochant une bordée complète de leurs canons latéraux tribord.

Heureusement, Eméraldas qui avait continué à surveiller du coin de l'oeil (via un écran) le croiseur de bataille, avait engagé (à l'aide de ses propres commandes manuelles) son vaisseau dans un virage sur tribord, dès les premières lueurs de départ de la salve, et esquiva les rayons sans aucun problème!  
>Notre amie lança le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> dans toute une série de manoeuvres d'esquive pour désorienter les tirs du _Murem_, auquel s'était joint l'_Halium (_, le plus rapide de ses précédents poursuivants (un croiseur de la classe _Zoness_, dont la forme évoquait vaguement celle d'une étoile de mer, et dont les quatre plus longues branches étaient prolongé par des cylindres, disposés perpendiculairement).  
>Malgré toute sa dextérité, elle ne pouvait les éviter tous, et la coque du vaisseau pirate fut à nouveau martyrisée par des impacts supplémentaires.<p>

.

.

**Sur le croiseur amiral**, Hortica ordonna :

- A tribord de 85 degrés et rouvrez les portes des lances missiles de proue !

Alors que le croiseur de bataille entamait sa manoeuvre, elle ajouta:

- Programmez les missiles de telle sorte qu'ils prennent le _Queen Eméraldas _en tenaille, en l'attaquant simultanément sur bâbord et tribord !

.

En voyant le plus gros des croiseurs sylvidre repointer sa proue dans leur direction, Eméraldas compris immédiatement ce qui les attendait à nouveau.  
>Tout en continuant ses manoeuvres d'esquive, elle se mit à chercher, à toute vitesse, une parade appropriée, sans se soucier des regards inquiet des euphoriens qui l'entourait:<p>

"Inutile d'espérer égarer les missiles avec la même manoeuvre d'esquive.. Les sylvidres ne s'y feront plus prendre ! Quand au système antiradar, je ne peux pas non plus compter dessus... nous somme bien trop près pour qu'il soit efficace ! Alors que faire...! Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait dans cette situation Albator..! Albator... ! Albator.. ! Mais oui c'est ça la solution..!"

Le souvenir de son vieux complice, venait de provoquer un déclic dans la tête de notre amie, en faisant ressurgir une conversation, très instructive, quelle avait eue avec ce dernier sur la planète Asila, il y avait quelques années :

_C'était lors du vin d'honneur, qui avait suivi un exercice de défense, impliquant les _SSX_ et les forces armées Asiliènne _(4)_ et Gaotiènne _(5)

_Le _Queen Eméraldas_ avait figuré les forces "rouge" aux côtés du croiseurs _RO-II_ de Gaos, et du _Richelieu (6),_ et à coups de missiles d'exercice (dépourvus de charge explosive) et de canons réglés en mode "lumière-froide,. Il y avait affronté les forces "bleue", composées de l'_Arcadia_, et du _Minotaur (7)_de Asila.  
><em>_Après avoir fait honneur aux coupes de vin préparées et distribuées par Clio, Johnny, Edmond, Léonie, Bojin et Cathy, l'ensemble des équipages participant, s'étaient lancés dans de longues discussions sur le déroulement et les resultats de l'exercice._

_Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en avait profité pour féliciter son amie:_

_- Eméraldas! J'ai été très impressionné par la facilité, avec laquelle tu as détruit la moitié des missiles que j'avais tirés contre ton vaisseau ! Quelle que soit l'arme utilisée, tu excelles au tir !  
>- Merci Albator ! Mais cela n'a, hélas, pas empêché les trois missiles restant de faire mouche ! Ta salve en "tenaille", était imparable!<br>- Tu te trompes..! Il y avait moyen pour toi, de tous les esquiver ! lui répondit le pirate en souriant.  
>- Là, tu piques ma curiosité, car je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu m'y prendre !<br>- Et bien. en te servant de l'atmosphère de la planète Asila, qui n'était qu'à quelques galactokilomètres de ton vaisseau !  
>- ?<em>

_._

**Sur le **_**Murem**_, Hortica :

- Tubes 1 à 24.. Feu !  
>"Et voila! C'est dommage pour toi Eméraldas ! Une brave comme toi, aurait largement mérité de survivre..! Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse la possibilité de t'échapper !<p>

.

.

Eméraldas immédiatement réagit, en dirigeant son vaisseau droit sur Euphor.

Les missiles sylvidres firent de même, en coupant au plus court la trajectoire de leur cible, et commencèrent à se séparer en deux groupes, en prélude à leur attaque en tenaille.  
>Quand le "Queen" ne fut plus qu'à moins de 120 000 m d'altitude, la femme pirate tira doucement sur le manche pour sortir le vaisseau de son piqué quasi vertical.<br>Les missiles qu'il avait aux trousses firent de même, tout en continuant à se rapprocher en deux colonnes parallèles.

.

**A bord du croiseur de bataille**, Hortica était plus que perplexe devant la réaction du vaisseau pirate:

"A quoi tu joues Eméraldas ! Qu'espères tu donc obtenir par cette manoeuvre?

La sylvidre eut la réponse à ses questions, une poignée de secondes plus tard.

.

Vers 80 000 m d'altitude, la coque du _Queen Eméraldas_, lancé à plus de 30 000 km/h, commença à s'échauffer sous le frottement des couches d'airs de l'atmosphère.  
>Le nez du vaisseau se mit à rougeoyer, et presque instantanément l'ensemble du navire fut littéralement enveloppé de flammes orangées, et il en était de même pour les missiles qu'il avait aux trousses.<p>

Ces derniers, qui étaient maintenant arrivés à moins de 300 m de leur objectif, commencèrent par défiler de part et d'autre du vaisseau d'Eméradas... . . . avant de le dépasser, et de poursuivre leur chemin comme si leur cible n'avait jamais existé...

.

.

Sur le _Murem_ comme sur l'_Halium_, les sylvidres témoins de la scène, en restèrent la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, devant l'étendue du ratage !

Hortica se ressaisit la première, et ordonna le tir immédiat d'une nouvelle salve, avec cette fois ci, une programmation de trajectoire simple et directe, ce qui fut fait dans les secondes qui suivirent.  
>Mais elle n'eut pas plus de réussite que celle qui l'avait précédée, et cela bien que leur cible n'ait fait aucune manoeuvre pour l'esquiver.<br>Une troisième fut encore tirée... avec un résultat tout aussi infructueux !

.

En voyant cette dernière s'éloigner de son vaisseau, Eméraldas se mit à sourire :

"Merci, Albator! Tu sera toujours le meilleur..!

Elle rendit le contrôle de la manoeuvre à l'ordinateur, tout en lui ordonnant de garder une légère pente, dans le but d'éviter que la vitesse ne se dégrade trop.  
>Sur l'un des écran, notre amie vit avec soulagement que les robots en avaient presque terminé avec les réparations de la navigation extra dimensionnelle.<p>

.

**A bord du **_**Murem**_.

- Foirer soixante-douze missiles..et cela en plus contre une cible qui a cessé de manoeuvrer...! Comment cela est il possible ! s'exclama Hotica, en regardant ses officiers, qui étaient tout aussi interloqués.  
>- L'ionisation..Amirale !.. lui répondit une radariste qui venait de tout comprendre... Cette diablesse d'Eméraldas se sert de l'ionisation, pour aveugler nos missiles !<p>

.

Mais la perspicace sylvidre n'eu pas le temps de donner des détails, car le _Queen Eméraldas _s'était lancé dans une vertigineuse chandelle, en direction de l'espace, jaillissant de l'atmosphère d'Euphor, presque sous le nez des deux croiseurs.

Avant même que les vaisseaux sylvidres aient le temps de réagir, Eméraldas ordonnait:

- _Queen Eméraldas _! Téléporte toi de 100 galactokilomètres, sans te soucier du cap à suivre !

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur déclenchait le "Warp" et la silhouette du vaisseau pirate se tinta de bleue puis de blanc, avant de disparaître aux yeux des ses poursuivantes.

.

.

Hortica réussit à contenir son dépit et à garder une apparence de stoïcisme devant sa défaite.

S'adressant à la radariste, elle lui ordonna :

- Poursuivez lieutenante..! Au point où nous sommes, expliquez-nous donc comment cette maudite pirate s'y est prise, pour nous faire boire le calice jusqu'à la lie !

l'opératrice expliqua que, quand les missiles du Murem étaient entrés dans l'atmosphère d'Euphor, l'énorme chaleur dégagée par le frottement de leur ogives contre les couches d'air environnantes, avaient transformé ces dernières en plasma; Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de créer devant les coiffes radars, une sorte d'écran imperméable aux ondes électromagnétiques.

- Ces couches de gaz ionisé ont, en quelque sorte, rendu les radars de nos missiles, incapables de détecter plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! conclut la radariste, sur un ton désabusée.

Hortica la remercia, et s'adressant à l'ensemble des officier présentes, elle leur ordonna de s'occuper: du regroupement des vaisseaux qui avaient mené la chasse contre le _Queen Eméraldas_, de renvoyer l'_Halium_ sur Euphor pour récupérer Hérossa et les survivantes de ses escadrons, de faire venir la base astéroïde pour le _Murem_ et enfin, de dupliquer sur une carte mémoire, les enregistrements de la totalité des combats.

Elle ajouta:

- Quand elle sera prête, vous me la ferez apporter dans ma cabine !

Alors qu'elle traversait la passerelle, pleine de fureur contre elle-même, elle tomba sur Achéron, quelle trouva planqué sous une rangée de sièges, complètement vert de trouille.

Le pauvre garçon, servit aussitôt d'exutoire à la sylvidre, qui lui décrocha toute une série de violents coups de bottes.

* * *

><p>(1) bâbord = gauche ; tribords = droite.<br>(2) Albator 84 - Le Film.  
>(3) Un mode de fonctionnement qui privilégie la cadence de tir, au dépend de la puissance de frappe (mais qui suffit, largement, pour faire détonner des missiles).<br>(4) Albator 84, ep.11.  
>(5) Albator 84, ep.12.<br>(6) Un cuirassé spatial, construit à l'apparence d'un navire de ligne homonyme, de 1940.  
>(7) Un cuirassé de classe "Admiral".<p> 


	15. BE Chapter 15

.

CHAPITRE XV

.

.

_- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu f'ras moins la fière !_

_Un violent coup s'abattit sur sa pommette._  
><em>Il y eut comme une sorte de flash lumineux, et une violente douleur envahit son crâne.<em>  
><em>Alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur ses jambes, après que son dos eut violemment heurté le rebord du billard, elle sentit une myriade d'autres coups s'abattre sur son corps<em>.

_.Dans la demi inconscience où elle était retombée, elle sentit les mains de ses bourreaux la saisir et la soulever, et une douleur suraigüe dans les côtes la fit hurler._

_-...faut qu'on se débarrasse d'elle dans la cage d'ascenseur... Mais bon, entretemps, y a pas d'raison qu'on se paie pas du bon temps!... allez, on la pose sur le billard et tu la déballes!_

_Plaquée sur le billard, Phénicia sentit les mains qui lui tenaient les épaules glisser le long de ses bras, lui saisir les poignets et les ramener au dessus de sa tête... ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur._

_Puis, tandis qu'elle sentait des mains déchirer sa robe, elle entendit Gilbert lui murmurer :_

_- J'aurais tant aimé que cela se passe autrement, Phénicia! Nous aurions pu le faire sur une balancelle dans le jardin du palais, ou bien sur l'herbe, dans un coin tranquille au bord de l'eau... Pourquoi à-t-il fallu que tu m'ignores pendant toutes ces années !_

_Alexandre l'interrompit d'un ton agacé :_

_- Bon, assez ri! On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit!_

_._

_._

- Phénicia!  
>- Non! Non! Je vous en supplie!<br>- Phénicia! Réveille-toi!  
>- Aaah!<br>- Phénicia réveille-toi !... C'est moi, Eméraldas!.. Tu es avec moi, en sécurité!... Plus personne ne peut te faire du mal !

.

La jeune Euphorienne se calma et ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui permit de revenir progressivement dans le monde réel et de constater avec soulagement, que ceux qui l'avaient martyrisée, ne s'y trouvaient plus.  
>En voyant, au-dessus d'elle, le visage rassurant de sa nouvelle amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser silencieusement, quelques larmes de joie.<br>Les deux princesses se dévisagèrent avec cette amitié complice forgée par les épreuves communes.

Phénicia rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix ou perçait l'appréhension :

- Eméraldas !... que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente !.. As-tu des nouvelles d'Actarus ! A-t-il pu rameuter le reste de l'armée et contre-attaquer avec _Goldorak_ !

Comme il n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer de cacher la vérité (et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le genre de notre capitaine) Eméraldas lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé les dernières heures, sans rien omettre.  
>Son récit faillit plonger Phénicia dans le plus profond désespoir, mais elle réussit dans un sursaut d'amour-propre, à garder une attitude stoïque:<p>

"Tu es une membre de la famille Royal d'Euphor et tu es aussi une "Aigle" ! se raisonna-t-elle. Comporte-toi comme telle ! A l'image d'Actarus qui n'a jamais baissé les bras, malgré le mal qui le ronge !

.

Elle se dressa sur son lit, avec l'intention d'en sortir, mais ses multiples côtes brisées, se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, en lui arrachant une vilaine grimace.  
>Eméraldas l'attrapa par les épaules, et la força à se rallonger :<p>

- Non pas maintenant, Phénicia !.. Tu n'es pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit !

La pirate passa délicatement sa main sur la joue tuméfiée de la soeur d'Actarus:

- Le prince et la population d'Euphor, ont besoin d'une combattante en pleine possession de ses moyens.. Pas d'une blessée !

Eméraldas se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du couloir.  
>Avant de sortir, elle ajouta:<p>

- La situation n'est pas encore désespérée ! Le colonel et moi, nous allons nous employer à trouver un moyen de la redresser. De ton coté, le mieux que tu as à faire pour le moment, c'est de te reposer et d'attendre ta guérison.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle ajouta pour elle même:

- .. et je serai bien avisée d'appliquer ce conseil à moi même! A force d'accumuler les nuits blanches, je ne serai bientôt plus bonne à grand chose.

.

.

Dans le couloir elle tomba sur Dillinger qui venait pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il commença toutefois, par lui faire un "topo" rapide sur la situation, en expliquant qu'il avait contacté les autorités de la planète Rubis, et que ces dernières n'avaient opposé aucune objection à leur arrivée.  
>Comme il l'espérait, elles avaient également donné leur accord pour qu'il puisse acheter des armes, des vaisseaux et toutes sortes d'équipement militaire.<br>Quant aux blessés, les hôpitaux de la capitale leurs étaient grand ouverts.

Venant alors à la raison de sa présence dans ce couloir, il lui demanda de lui indiquer la cabine de la princesse Phénicia.

- Volontiers Colonel ! Il serait toutefois préférable que vous y envoyiez de préférence votre adjointe, ou une autre de vos soldates, et que vous renonciez à y aller vous même !

L'officier en resta sans voix quelque secondes, puis bredouilla:

- La .. La Princesse s'est fait ...?  
>- C'était l'intention de ses deux agresseurs, mais je ne leur en n'ai pas laissé le temps !<br>- Vous les avez "flingués"!.. J'en suis fort aise ! dit il avec un sourire de soulagement, tout en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Il ajouta, tout en exhibant un cigare qu'il venait de sortir d'une de ses poches:

- Ceci-dit ! j'aurais bien aimé "cajoler" personnellement ces deux barbares de végiens, en leur enfonçant le bout incandescent de ceci, dans les trous de nez !... Ils en auraient dansé comme des golgoths.

.

Eméraldas voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais s'arrêta net, en voyant apparaître dans le couloir, Sark et Aphélia.

En voyant cette dernière, Dillinger l'interpella immédiatement:

- Ah, Sous-lieutenant Aphélia... Vous tombez bien ! Vous allez nous accompagner jusqu'à la cabine de la princesse Phénicia... Quant à vous caporal Sark, vous pouvez rompre !

Ce dernier, d'une mine légèrement contrariée, salua ses deux supérieurs, puis s'en retourna - plutôt soulagé que son Colonel n'aie pas tiqué quant à la veste d'uniforme encore entrouverte d'Aphélia et ne soit posé des questions.

.

Eméraldas rebroussa chemin avec les euphoriens sur ses talons, et les conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la cabine en question.  
>Après que la pirate lui eut expliqué la situation, la jeune militaire frappa à la porte et entra à l'intérieur.<p>

- Aphélia sera sans aucun doute la garde-malade idéale pour la princesse ! expliqua l'officier supérieur à Eméraldas, tout en allumant son "cigare-à-cajoler". Elles se connaissent toutes les deux depuis l'enfance ! L'une de ses cousines était d'ailleurs elle-même une amie d'adolescence du prince Actarus !

Après avoir soufflé une volute de fumée, il ajouta :

- Ceci étant ! Ne croyez pas pour autant que Aphélia, ait gagné ses galons au favoritisme, ou grâce à sa jolie mine car, malgré son jeune âge, elle est l'une de mes plus brillantes officiers, doublée d'une combattante hors-pair ! Elle nous l'a d'ailleurs prouvé hier soir sur le toit, en délogeant avec une fusée éclairante, deux végiens qui nous avaient pris par le travers, sous leur feu, et ce depuis leur position en hauteur, à partir de la fenêtre d'une chambre !

Après avoir encore tiré deux-trois fois sur son cigare, il poursuivit d'un ton presque badin :

- Je ne suis pas près d'oublier, les bonds qu'ont fait ces deux "bâtards", quand sa fusée à foutu le feu au "plumard" sur lequel ils se trouvaient ... tout comme la réaction de la sylvidre qu'elle avait débusqué sur le chemin ronde, quelques minutes auparavant, avec une autre de ses fusées éclairante !... Il se mit à rire... Ah la cavalcade de cette "pauvre pomme", au milieu des tirs de lasers, c'était grandiose.. tout comme son "crash" final contre la vitre d'une porte-fenêtre !

- Je vous crois sans peine colonel ! répondit Eméraldas avec un petit sourire.

.


	16. BE Chapter 16

.

CHAPITRE XVI

.

.

.

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ entamait déjà son entrée dans l'atmosphère de Rubis, quand ils regagnèrent le poste de commandement

Eméraldas (qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes) se laissa tomber dans son siège de capitaine, avant d'aborder avec Dillinger le sujet sensible des traîtres, en lui révélant ce dont elle avait préféré éviter de parler devant témoin : la véritable nature des agresseurs de Phénicia.

Le colonel eu un sourire amère.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait forcément des "jaunes" parmi nous... Tous ces végiens et ces femmes que vous appelez des "sylvidres", n'ont pas pu surgir du néant, comme des diables de leurs boites, sans aide...Mais je ne me serais tout de même pas attendu à ce que certains de mes hommes, se comportent de façon aussi lâche!

Il revient au plus urgent, en soumettant la pirate à un feu roulant de questions sur la nature et l'origine des nouveaux alliées de Véga. Questions auxquelles elle répondit en faisant afficher sur les écrans, l'ensemble des informations que les _SSX_ avaient pu glaner sur le sujet.  
>Pendant près d'une heure l'officier s'efforça de combler ses lacunes sur ces sylvidres, dont il ignorait encore l'existence, quelque heures plus tôt.<p>

Il ne consentit à se détourner des écrans, qu'en entendant l'ordinateur demander la permission d'atterrir : l'astroport de la capitale Rubinienne était visible a travers les deux baies vitrées ovales de la passerelle.  
>Il se tourna vers la maîtresse du bord, mais ce fut pour constater que, ce que les végiens et les sylvidre n'avaient pu réussir, la fatigue y était parvenu : terrassé par cette dernière, Eméraldas s'était endormie.<p>

.

.

Au dehors, le vaisseau pirate se fit bientôt rejoindre et encadrer par des navettes (1) des forces armées de Rubis.

Il n'y avait toutefois, aucun sous entendu hostile, envers les euphoriens, dans la présence de cette escorte...bien au contraire.  
>La nouvelle de l'attaque d'Euphor, et plus encore la réapparition des forces de véga, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et déclencher un véritable branle-bas de combat, sur l'ensemble de la planète.<br>Sur l'astroport même, des milliers de Rubiniens guettaient l'arrivée du _Queen Eméraldas_, suite aux premières rumeurs sur son évasion mouvementée d'Euphor, pour avoir la confirmation de la réalité d'une guerre qui venait de se déclencher, presque à leur porte.

Cette confirmation, il la leur apporta de visu, en exhibant ses "cicatrices"!  
>La coque du vaillant vaisseau était constellé d'impacts et de traînées noirs.<br>Son blindage était noirci, bosselé et en partie arraché sur une large zone, autour de la dérive inférieur.  
>Cette dernière était elle-même éventrée sur presque un quart de sa surface, sur le coté droit.<br>Une autre brèche, énorme et béante, était visible sur le flanc gauche du fuselage, à mi longueur.

En voyant tout ces dégâts, nombreux était ceux qui se demandaient comment ce vaisseau faisait pour arriver à tenir encore en l'air.  
>Et pourtant, à leur grande surprise, le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> fit un atterrissage impeccable sur le tarmac, qui bordait la grande piste rectangulaire..

.

.

A peine le vaisseau posé, une trentaine de robots sortirent des écoutilles et se répandirent comme des fourmis sur la surface de la coque.  
>Agrippés aux parois par l'intermédiaire de leurs chenilles magnétiques, ces infatigables ouvriers s'activèrent à démonter les plaques de blindage endommagé ainsi que toutes autres parties du revêtement ayant souffert des combats.<br>De leur coté les Euphoriens avaient commencé à débarquer leurs blessés au pied du vaisseau, où des ambulances les attendaient.

Avant de les y rejoindre, Dillinger confia à Sark la tâche de porter Eméraldas jusqu'à sa cabine.

- Je vous la confie caporal.. mais n'oubliez pas que nous lui devons tous la vie, alors traitez-la avec autant d'égards que s'il s'agissait d'une princesse de sang royal! sur cette dernière parole, il planta la son sous-officier en quittant le poste en compagnie du reste de ses soldats.

Resté seul en compagnie de la femme capitaine, toujours endormie dans son siège, le jeune homme bredouilla :

- La ramener dans sa cabine, je veux bien! Encore faudrait il que je sache où elle crèche...!

Il prit Eméraldas dans ses bras et commença à déambuler dans le dédale de coursives et d'escaliers, de l'immense vaisseau.  
>Heureusement pour lui, l'ordinateur central lui envoya de l'aide, sous la forme d'un robot technicien, couvert de crasse, qui vint se mettre à sa disposition pour lui servir de guide.<p>

.

.

L'euphorien emboîta la "chenille" de la "boite de conserve", avec toujours la Râmetalienne, dans ses bras, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'étrange équipage pénétrait dans la cabine de cette dernière.

Sark resta pendant un instant interdit devant le luxe , certes discret, mais bien réel, de la grande salle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge, les plafonds et les murs étaient blancs et agrémentés de quelques tableaux et cadres à photos. Le mobilier se composait d'une dizaine de bibliothèques, vitrines et vaisseliers en bois précieux. Sur l'un des cotés de la pièce, une grande table rectangulaire en chêne du coté salle, huit sièges en bois, cuir et métal montés sur pivot. Et du coté mur : une grande banquette recouverte de cuir brun.

Le sous-officier se ressaisit et rejoignis le robot, qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'engouffrer à travers une porte ouverte, sur le coté gauche.  
>Derrière, une chambre... à peine moins vaste que la pièce précédente et au milieu duquel, trônait un grand lit en bois. Sur l'un des côtés se côtoyaient un bureau et un grand râtelier avec fusils, pistolets, sabres et épées divers. Au-dessus du burreau, un grand écran y était encastré; à l'opposé une grande penderie, y occupait toute la largeur du mur.<p>

.

Sark déposa délicatement Eméraldas sur le lit et lui retira les ceinturons de ses armes (qu'il rangea dans le râtelier), ses bottes et sa cape avec laquelle il l'en recouvrit

- Dormez bien, capitaine! et merci pour tout.. murmura le jeune euphorien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
>Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, et de quitter la chambre, il se retourna une dernière fois pour ajouter sur un ton, où perçait la tristesse :<p>

- ...en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard, et que vous n'ayiez pas risqué votre vie, et votre vaisseau en vain!

.

A suivre avec "**Le prince et le pirate 2 : Aigle & corneille**".  
>(dans la section Crossover : Captain Harlock &amp; UFO Robo Grendizer).<p>

.

* * *

><p>(1) la aussi, ex-Véga.<p>

.

Un grand merci : à Marie (alias "Bibi" & "Iloveharloc"), la coauteuse de cette histoire ; à nos deux correcteurs : mon frère Thomas et ma soeur Camille ; à Esis pour m'avoir dépanné à plusieurs reprises, avec sa précieuse connaissance de l'univers de Matsumoto et pour finir, à Aerandir Linaewen, pour m'avoir appris comment remettre en forme un texte dont la présentation avait été chamboulé par le ffnet.

Par ailleurs cette histoire est largement inspirée de la fanfiction : "Nouvelle-lumière", écrite par HydraGundam:

Les personnages de Kolos, Gilbert et Alexandre Balsamo, Dillinger, Achéron (1), Sark et Aphélia, ont été inventés par les auteurs... Les autres appartiennent à Go Nagai et à Leiji Matsumoto

Deux petits cas particulier, avec deux personnages qui étaient sans nom, dans Albator 78 : la syvidre boutonneuse (2), à qui j'ai attribuer celui d'"Avanère" (en allusion au personnage d'Ayvanère, dans la fantic "Alderan" de "Bibi") et la syvidre à la toque (3) à qui j'ai attribuer celui de Golon.

(1) Qui n'est pas le même que celui qui apparaît dans les épisodes n° 51, 52 et 53, de la série tv de Goldorak.  
>(2) Albator 78, ep.32.<br>(3) Albator 78, ep.24


End file.
